Secretos
by enelya alcarin
Summary: Una boda secreta, una pareja que se niega a decir lo que sienten, y bueno entren a ver que mas secretos se encuentran en Nerima. Ranma y Akane y Ryoga y Ukyo. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko y no a mi. Solo los tome prestados por un momento.
1. Una boda secreta

Era un día como cualquier otro en Nerima. Era fin de semana, la escuela estaba cerrada. El Nekohanten y el Uchan tenían bastante clientela así que Ukyo y Shampoo estaban ocupadas. Mousse ayudaba a Shampoo en el restaurante. Ryoga se encontraba en el parque de Nerima creyendo que estaba muy lejos de Akane. Kuno Y Kodachi se encontraban en su casa celebrando un día con su padre. Todos se encontraban ocupados y ninguno se imaginaba que esa noche una boda se realizaba en las montañas, una boda secreta…

Ranma y Akane no se explicaban como paso esto. Después de lo ocurrido con la boda fallida hace tan solo un mes, sus padres volvían a intentarlo. Esta vez la estrategia era mantenerlo todo en secreto. Los invitados a la boda era solo el Dr. Tofu y el que oficiaba la boda, y por supuesto la familia Saotome (Genma y Nodoka) y la familia Tendo (Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi) Todo fue tan secreto que inclusive Ranma Y Akane no se enteraron sino hasta el momento en que estaban frente al altar. El lugar era una casa en las montañas, propiedad del Dr. Tofu. Akane fue la primera en llegar junto con Nabiki y Kasumi. Akane fue llevada a la casa por medio de engaños.

Flashback

_Saliendo del colegio, Akane se encuentra con Nabiki_

_Nabiki: Ola, Akane_

_Akane: Hola Nabiki, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Nabiki: Akane tengo una gran noticia. El Dr. Tofu invito a Kasumi a su casa de campo, pero Kasumi no quiere ir sola así que nosotras la acompañaremos. _

_Akane: ¡Queee! Como vamos a hacer eso, Nabiki. Es una falta de respeto con el Dr. Tofu. El solo invito a Kasumi (Algo un poco extraño de parte del doctor)- Pensó Akane-_

_Nabiki: Mira, Akane. Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu nunca han hablado de su relación y creo que el Dr. Tofu quiere dar un paso adelante pero Kasumi se siente un poco nerviosa, como hermanas debemos apoyarla además Kasumi le dijo al Dr. Tofu que si no íbamos nosotras ella no iría. Así que el ya sabe._

_Akane: Bueno… si es cierto que no podemos dejar a Kasumi sola. -Pensó Akane- Pero…_

_Nabiki: Vamos Akane, Kasumi nos está esperando. Nabiki tomo la mano de Akane y se la llevo corriendo al Dojo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Akane recordó esto y estaba muy molesta. Como pudo creer en Nabiki; pero lo que más le sorprendió es que el Dr. Tofu y Kasumi fueran participes de este engaño. Cuando llego a la casa de campo todo era muy normal, era viernes y esa tarde fue muy tranquila, no se imaginaba que estaban preparando su boda con Ranma.

Ranma también estaba muy molesto. Aunque de alguna manera estaba tranquilo ya que no vendría nadie intentando atacar a Akane o a él. Sin embargo, tenía una leve esperanza de que algo sucediera (Como siempre) y la boda fuera interrumpida, pero no porque no quisiera casarse con Akane sino porque no quería obligarla a hacer algo que no deseara. Pensaba, porque fue tan estúpido, para caer en esa trampa…

Flashback

_Ranma se dirigía hacia el Dojo solo. Akane salió corriendo con Nabiki, talvés irían a hacer cosas de chicas. Cuando llego al Dojo, Soun y su padre se encontraban jugando como siempre. Ellos le dijeron que las tres hermanas se habían ido a la playa ya que Nabiki las había invitado, pensando en tener un fin de semana sin chicos, así que no le dijeron a nadie ni siquiera a Ranma para poder estar tranquilas. Esto molesto a Ranma: Como Akane se iba a la playa sin él, cuantos chicos estarán detrás de ella. Pero bueno al menos Kasumi, que es tan centrada estaba con ella. Esa noche se fue a dormir un poco intranquilo. Al otro día lo despertaron bruscamente:_

_Genma: Levántate hijo, Nos vamos de entrenamiento._

_Ranma: Oye, Papá ¿Qué te pasa? Entrenamiento ¿Hoy?_

_Genma: Si, Soun y yo pensamos que es una gran oportunidad también para compartir tiempo nosotros y que mejor que ir a entrenar a las montañas. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Ranma: Esta bien, igual no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Pero y el Dojo?_

_Soun: No te preocupes Ranma, colocare un letrero donde dejare escrito donde vamos a estar. _

_Ranma. Bueno, vamos._

_Cuando salieron Ranma no se dio cuenta, que el letrero decía: ESTE DIA VAMOS LOS BAÑOS PUBLICOS DE NERIMA ASI QUE SI NOS NECESITAS NOS PUEDEN BUSCAR AHÍ O SINO EN LA PLAYA YA QUE PENSAMOS PASAR LA NOCHE AHÍ. Así despistarían a todos, los que intentaran buscarlos. Cuando llegaron a las montañas y a la casa fue cuando Ranma empezó a sospechar ya que ahí estaban Nabiki y Kasumi esperándolos. _

_Fin del Flashback_

(Desde este momento se está narrando el momento en que se van a casar Ranma y Akane, sus pensamientos estarán en negrilla, los flashbacks en cursiva y diálogos y demás en letra normal)

Akane esta vestida con un kimono blanco y encima un kimono rojo con estampados blancos, además de una especie de velo blanco en su cabeza (consulte información sobre bodas tradicionales japonesas y así se visten las novias)

**Akane: MMMMM Como pude convencerme de esto, ya no me siento tan segura de lo que Ranma siente por mí, lo dijo esa vez pero hace un mes en nuestra boda se retracto y yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con él y de nuevo la boda quedo arruinada. Talvés, esta vez, sea igual y todos en Nerima ya se dieron cuenta y están en camino de arruinar esta boda también. **

Kasumi entra a la habitación:

Kasumi: Akane veo que te decidiste y te colocaste el kimono para tu boda.

Akane: Kasumi, esto no está bien. Porque siempre tienen que decidir por nosotros.

Kasumi: Akane, en verdad ¿No te quieres casar con Ranma? Akane la mira y por primera vez en su vida, va a ser sincera.

Akane: Kasumi (suspira), en verdad, si quiero casarme con Ranma. Pero no quiero forzarlo. El no está preparado, no sabe lo que siente...

Kasumi: Akane, te voy a decir esto solo una vez, ya no son unos niños y tu como mujer, ya no puedes comportarte como un niño terco y violento. Akane, yo se lo dulce que eres, pero es hora de que madures, algunas veces en las relaciones, las mujeres son las que deben ser más fuertes, más seguras y mucho más decididas. Los hombres aunque aparenten crecer seguirán siendo niños por dentro. Mira a nuestro padre, mira a Tío Genma y Tía Nodoka, es ella la que trata de hacer mejor a Tío Genma y que deje de comportarse de esa manera. Con paciencia y amor, siempre intentando y perseverando y no te digo esto solo por Ranma, cualquier relación sentimental siempre va a ser difícil y complicada. Akane, todas las relaciones siempre serán una lucha constante depende de ti si te vas a dejar vencer por celos, rencores y discusiones o si vas a pelear por lo que amas.

En esto Kasumi ve que entra el Dr. Tofu y dice: Bueno, Akane, espero que lo pienses. Coge al Dr. Tofu del brazo y le da un beso en la boca y el Dr. Tofu se pone totalmente nervioso pero aun con Kasumi del brazo salen de la habitación. Akane sorprendida, se mira en el espejo pensando en lo que dijo Kasumi…

Ranma esta vestido con un kimono negro. **Ranma: Estamos frente al altar, esperando que baje Akane. No dije nada y me puse el kimono porque sé que esto no se va a realizar; si no llega nadie a interrumpir la boda, Akane se enfurecerá por cualquier cosa que diga y seguro dirá que no. Pero… y si es como la ultima vez y no dice nada y si acepta casarse conmigo. AHHHHHHH no se qué hacer. Un momento todos están de pie, Akane va bajando, se ve… wow hermosa, el kimono tradicional se le ve más bonito que el otro vestido. Se ve segura y seria caminando hacia mí. Kami, se ve… hermosa y ¿Sexy? ¡Como puedo pensar esas cosas! Se acerca y la ceremonia empieza…**

La ceremonia duro media hora (No daré detalles de la boda sintoísta, pero si quieren saber un poco mas pueden entrar a este link e imaginar cómo fue la boda de Ranma y Akane .)

**Ranma: Estamos legalmente casados, quien lo iba a decir. Nadie interrumpió, Akane se quedo callada a pesar de que en algún momento de la ceremonia dije que no se veía bien, ella tan solo se limito a mirarme con desconcierto y bajo sus ojos y no dijo nada. No se enfado, no me grito, no me golpeo y entonces la ceremonia continúo. Y ahora todos están tomando sake mientras ella y yo estamos sentados juntos sin hablarnos, sin mirarnos. Creo que no está contenta. **

Nabiki: ¡Qué emoción! Al fin pudo haber boda, en verdad fue un plan maestro, no lo crees, Papa.

Soun: Si, Nabiki, en verdad tienes excelentes ideas. Aunque 5.000 yens fue mucho no lo crees. Soy tu padre.

Nabiki: Pero negocio es negocio, Papa.

Soun: Si, claro.

Genma: Nodoka, ya deja de llorar nuestro hijo al fin se caso y…

Nodoka: BUAAAAAAAAA lo sé, ahora no será más mi niño, va a perder su inocencia esta noche BUAAAAAAA ( Todos la miran con una gota en la cabeza)

Soun: Oiga, señora, creo que Ranma y usted nos son los únicos que pierden algo. Mi querida niña BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Todos siguen con la gota en la cabeza)

Kasumi hace una señal a Ranma y Akane, ellos la siguen.

Kasumi: Bueno, yo solo quiero desearles mucha felicidad en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas y que encuentren la fuerza para luchar por esto y decirles que pueden subir es tradición que los novios se retiren antes y no se preocupen yo me encargare de que nada los moleste.

Diciendo esto, les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente y les indico una habitación en el tercer piso de la casa, alejada del salón y de las habitaciones de los demás

Akane: Kasumi

Kasumi: Dime, pequeña Akane

Akane: Gracias Y entro al cuarto.

Akane: Ranma, yo…

Ranma: Mira Akane, yo en verdad creo que, esto, en verdad, no pasaría, no creí que…

**Akane: El mismo Ranma, inseguro, indeciso, inmaduro, desconfiado y mi Ranma. No lo dejo terminar tan solo me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al tocador, me quito el tocado de mi cabeza y dejo mi cabello suelto, Ranma, tan solo mira hacia la ventana, no dice nada, nuestro cuarto tiene una cama grande, un balcón, baño privado, un closet y un tocador. Pero, bueno, se lo que se supone que pasa en la noche de bodas, pero creo que si no hemos sido capaces de darnos un beso, mucho menos eso, pensé mucho en lo que me dijo Kasumi, creo que debo intentarlo y si no sirve al menos hay una solución.**

Flashback

_Nabiki: Ya, Akane ¿Estas nerviosa?_

_Akane: ¿Nerviosa? Más bien molesta, como me pudiste engañar así Nabiki ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que entre Ranma y yo no hay nada. _

_Nabiki: Si, lo que tu digas. Pero no te preocupes porque si no funciona del todo, existe una clausula en todo matrimonio que puede anularlo y así los dos ser libres de nuevo._

_Akane: ¿Quuuuee? Una clausula, pero ¿Cuál?_

_Nabiki: Bueno, esa clausula dice que el matrimonio es nulo si no se consuma la relación en menos de un mes y así se puede dar por terminado el matrimonio e inclusive seria como si el matrimonio nunca se hubiera dado. Y los dos pueden volver a casarse sin ningún problema. Así que talvés si quieres tiempo puedes esperar y no "consumar" el matrimonio con Ranma._

_Akane totalmente roja: "Consumar"._

_Fin del flashback._

**Akane: Si no hacemos, lo que se supone que debemos hacer podremos retomar nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado. **Akane lentamente se dirige al baño para ponerse una pijama. Ranma la sigue con la mirada.

**Ranma: En verdad, se ve hermosa, delicada, sexy, como una muñeca pero no me ha dirigido la palabra, extraño sus gritos, sus golpes, su mirada, su sonrisa. Creo que lo peor de su vida fue haberse casado conmigo. Ahora está atada a mí de por vida y se ve tan triste ¿Qué debo hacer? Ya salió del baño, con esa pijama amarilla de encajes, se ve tan dulce e inocente con ella…**

Akane: Ranma, creo que debemos hablar.

Ranma: Si, Akane yo sé.

Akane: Ranma, ¿En verdad te molesta tanto haberte casado conmigo?

Ranma: (pensativo) Akane yo, yo, yo, no sé.

Akane: MMMMM . Mira Ranma sé que esto nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos pero también es cierto que ninguno dijo sí o no. Creo que seguir en silencio no va a mejorar las cosas. Ya estamos casados, pero aun hay algo que podemos o más bien que no debemos hacer para librarnos del matrimonio.

Ranma: **(En verdad no quiere ser mi esposa, ya sabe cómo hacer para deshacer el matrimonio) **Y ¿Cual es el método?

Akane totalmente roja y mirando hacia otro lado: Pues… veras… No debemos "consumar" el matrimonio en un mes y así podemos anularlo y hacer de cuenta que no paso.

Ranma con la cara enrojecida: No ¿Consumarlo? No entiendo.

Akane aun mas roja y con un poco de malgenio: Creo que me entiendes, Ranma, no debemos hacer lo que toda pareja hace, si ha pasado un mes desde el casamiento y aun no hemos tenido lo que tú ya sabes, podremos terminar el matrimonio.

Ranma quien ya había entendido, pero tratando de que Akane lo dijera dice: No hemos tenido ¿Qué? Akane… ¿Qué es lo que no debemos hacer?

Akane ya molesta y con su aura a estallar: RANMMA NO DEBEMOS TENER RELACIONES POR UN MES.

Ranma se rio: AHHHHHHH, eso, pues no creo que sea difícil, tú no me inspiras ni un mal pensamiento. Si eres una marimacho, pechos planos. PUUUMMMMM un mazo cayo directo en su cabeza.

Akane: TONTO; TE ODIO COMO PUDE HABERME CASADO CONTIGO. Pero sabes para mí tampoco es difícil, quien quería estar con un afeminado.

Ranma: Sabes muy bien que no es así. No es mi culpa tener esta maldición.

Akane y Ranma están frente a frente, cuando Akane recuerda su conversación con Kasumi y las palabras que le dijo ella_: "Akane, todas las relaciones siempre serán una lucha constante depende de ti si te vas a dejar vencer por celos, rencores y discusiones o si vas a pelear por lo que amas_" Suspira, se sienta en la cama y dice: Ranma, solo te pido que nos demos este mes para probar si funcionamos como pareja o no. Creo que debemos tratar por lo menos de llevarnos bien.

**Ranma:** **Que, esa es Akane, me pide que lo intentemos por este mes. Bueno, talvés…**

Akane: Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero hacer algo contigo, solo quiero saber de una vez por todas si podemos llevar una relación de marido y mujer.

Ranma; Ja, nunca lo pensé, pero creo que por mama y papa puedo intentarlo, este mes nos dedicaremos a intentar ser una pareja. Pero creo que debemos mantener en secreto que estamos casados, para que nadie esté tratando de matarme o matarte.

Akane: Si, tienes razón, mañana hablare con Kasumi para que ella convenza a nuestros padres de conservar el secreto solo por un mes.

Ranma sentándose al lado de Akane: Bien, así será. Y Ranma empieza a extender su mano hacia Akane pero a mitad de camino se arrepiente.

Akane: Bueno, estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir.

Ranma: EHHH, si bueno no te preocupes yo dormiré en el suelo.

Akane: Ranma, no seas bobo, la cama es grande podemos dormir los dos, a menos de que tengas malas intenciones.

Ranma: Quueee, ¿Malas intenciones? Contigo ni en sueños.

Akane: Entonces podremos compartir la cama.

Ranma se levanta y se dirige al balcón: Ja, está bien, si es tanto tu deseo, dormiré contigo.

Akane: Oye, ese no es mi deseo. Solo quiero ser amable pero allá tu si quieres dormir en el suelo frio. Akane se mete en la cama y se cubre: Hasta mañana, baka.

Akane: Ranma, eres un tonto **"Esto no funcionara"**

Ranma mirando a las estrellas: **"Esto no funcionara"**

La noche avanza rápido, en el salón principal todavía están Soun y Genma celebrando junto con el Dr Tofu, las mujeres ya se habían ido a dormir. Mientras en el balcón del tercer piso, un muchacho contempla las estrellas.

**Ranma: Hay una solución para este matrimonio forzado y arreglado, no tener relaciones por un mes, ja, nada difícil, igual no nos hemos dado ni un beso que vamos a hacer algo más. Pero… la verdad yo no quisiera separarme ni anular el matrimonio, yo, en verdad, estoy feliz pero ella…Esta noche si supiera cuanto la deseo… Pero yo nunca la obligaría, aunque ella fue la que dijo que lo intentáramos este mes como pareja, talvés siente algo por mi AHHHHH No lo sé, ya tengo sueño, me dirijo a la cama y ahí está ella, dulce e inocente… Me meto en la cama y trato de no despertarla, es verdad la cama es grande pero ella se voltea, abre sus ojos y pronuncia mi nombre.**

**Akane: Por fin se decidió a dormir, se ve tan guapo, sus ojos azules me inspiran, si supiera cuantas ganas tenia de ser suya, solo suya, pero él no dio un paso adelante, sino muchos pasos hacia atrás, talvés si yo doy un paso solo por esta noche…**

**Ranma: Akane, se está acercando, no puedo creerlo me mira y cierra sus ojos, acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa.**

**Akane: Lo estoy besando y el no se ha quitado, pero… que está pasando el esta correspondiendo a mi beso, Kami, su brazo me está rodeando y me acerca un poco más a él. Siento su deseo de profundizar el beso. Yo lo permito.**

**Ranma: Akane, esto lo soñé tanto tiempo, déjame ir un poco mas allá, así, un verdadero beso, la atraigo más hacia mí: Es mi esposa, mi novia, mi prometida, me hace falta hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma. **

**Akane: Lentamente me separo y veo en su cara un poco de decepción, pero yo sonrió y le digo: **Que duermas bien. **Y le doy la espalda, bueno, no quiero apresurarme es nuestro primer beso.**

**Ranma: Es una boba, mira que besarme y luego solo decirme eso. Es una niña tonta, inmadura, fea, pechos planos, mi marimacho, mía. Pero está bien, es nuestro primer beso, y después me las pagara. **

Ranma solamente la abraza y poco a poco ambos se quedan dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. La vida de casados

**

* * *

Bueno, ola, es mi primer fanfic, si leen este es que les ha gustado mi idea, Es mi primer fic y la primera vez que subo algo a asi que en el primer capitulo no pude dar mi introduccion, porque no sabia como, perdooooon. Bueno es un fanfic de Ranma Y Akane, casados, lidiando con sus amigos y enemigos en Nerima sin que sepan que ya son marido y mujer, pero bueno, no les digo mas espero les guste y bueno como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko solo los tome prestados.

* * *

**

**Ranma: ¡Que noche! Ayer me case con Akane y intentamos hablar como gente normal. Y ayyyyyyyyyy NOS BESAMOS. Pero y Akane donde esta, acabo de despertar y no está ni en la cama ni en el cuarto. Voy a bajar a buscarla… Ahí está, en el salón principal, está arreglando la mesa, y hay ¡COMIDA! Espero que no la haya preparado ella misma.**

Akane: Buenos días, siéntate, el desayuno ya está servido.

Ranma: Si, que bien… pero ¿Donde están todos?

Akane: Dormiste hasta tarde, todos se fueron muy temprano. No quieren levantar sospechas en Nerima y a nosotros nos esperan en la tarde. Eh, bueno hable con Kasumi y está de acuerdo en mantener el matrimonio en secreto.

Ranma. Bueno, eso es perfecto. Se sienta y mira la comida con desconfianza.

Akane: Tonto, no te preocupes, yo no la prepare, la dejo lista Kasumi antes de irse. También dejo listo el almuerzo solo hay que calentarlo.

Ranma: Ah, que bien, pensé que iba a morir mi primer día de casado. (Golpe en la cara por parte de Akane)

Akane: Baka.

Más tarde…

**Akane: Estoy arreglando la cocina, ya lave los platos, mientras que Ranma está entrenando, dijo que lo necesitaba, bueno, y ¿Así es la vida de casados? Nada interesante.**

Ranma: Oye Akane, ¿Quieres venir a entrenar conmigo?

Akane: Oye, no ves que estoy un poco ocupada.

Ranma: Vamos, necesito practicar mi defensa y tu eres muy buena atacando.

Akane: En serio, Ranma. Está bien déjame ponerme algo cómodo.

Ranma estaba con sus pantalones habituales y su camiseta blanca, haciendo lagartijas mientras espera a Akane.

**Ranma: Pensé en invitar a Akane, a entrenar conmigo, porque bueno debo saber si lo que pasó anoche fue algo del momento o si de verdad, puedo dar ese paso con ella. Ya no soy un niño y ella siempre me ha gustado y ahora cuando pienso que estamos casados, me hace desear algo mas y no está mal si intento algo, estamos casados y si lo que necesitamos es un mes de prueba, pues voy a tratar de demostrarle lo que siento. Soy un hombre, no escribo cartas de amor, ni poemas. Pero puedo demostrarle cuanto la amo. Aquí viene tiene puesto unos pantalones de sudadera y una camisa pegada a su cuerpo, se ve… NO RANMA CONCENTRATE.**

Ranma: Bien, Akane, empecemos.

Akane: Esta bien.

Ranma y Akane empiezan a entrenar, como siempre Akane ataca a Ranma mientras este solo la esquiva.

**Akane: Ese beso de ayer fue tan uyyyy como puedo pensar eso, estoy entrenando, pero se ve tan guapo.**

**Ranma: Esta tan sexy, cuando se acalora y se ve cansada por el entrenamiento ¿Qué debo hacer? Sé que la quiero besar pero que tal, si me golpea.**

Ranma: Oye, Akane y cuando volvamos a casa. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para tú y yo ya sabes llevar una vida de casados aparentemente normal?

Akane: Pues… veras, Kasumi me dijo que iba a adaptar tu antigua habitación para que estemos ahí los dos, no sé como haremos con las visitas sorpresas de tus prometidas, si es que queremos conservar el secreto. (Dijo Akane nerviosa, mientras seguía atacando)

Ranma: Oye, no es que yo las invite, ellas llegan solas y no soy el único con problemas ¿Qué va a pasar con Ryo… digo P-chan?

Akane: ¿Qué pasa con P-chan?

Ranma para un momento y nervioso pregunta: Bueno, si vamos a dormir juntos, no creo que Pechan este muy cómodo en esa situación.

Akane, con la cara enrojecida: Pues, le podemos adaptar una camita al lado de nosotros, para que no esté solo. Es mi mascota, seguro le podemos conseguir algo, para que siga estando a mi lado.

Ranma, dudando: Bueno, no creo que el vaya a estar muy conforme. Pero…

En ese momento Ranma deja de esquivar a Akane y la mira de frente, ella se pone muy nerviosa, pero no baja la mirada, Ranma da otro paso al frente, quedando pegado a su cara y lentamente empieza a acercar sus labios, mientras que Akane nerviosa, trata de no reaccionar violentamente.

**Akane: Kami, ¿Qué está haciendo? Controla tus impulsos, y no lo vayas a golpear. Igual, tú fuiste la que dio el paso anoche. Ohhh, me está besando, trato de estar de malgenio pero no puedo.**

**Ranma: Vaya, por un momento, pensé que me iba a golpear pero no, la estoy besando de nuevo. **

El beso se empieza a profundizar, Ranma toma a Akane de la cintura y su beso se vuelve un poco mas desenfrenado, Akane no pone resistencia y empieza a abrazar a Ranma, los dos se pierden en ese beso, que tantas veces fue negado por ambos y ahora el deseo y el amor los estaba llevando a algo más. Las manos de Ranma recorrían la espalda de Akane de arriba abajo mientras Akane empezaba a jugar con la trenza de Ranma. No estaban haciendo nada malo, están casados, pensaban ambos, de repente Akane trata de separarse un poco de Ranma.

Akane: Ranma… Ranma… creo que debemos… El no la deja terminar y vuelve a besarla de nuevo.

**Ranma: No quiero pensar, Akane. No lo entiendes, no quiero hablar, no quiero pelear solo quiero estar así un poco más. Sus labios me vuelven loco, ahora su lengua y la mía juguetean. Este sentimiento que llevo adentro, me está volviendo loco, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo, Akane. **

**Akane: Ranma, Kami, si esto sigue así no se que vaya a pasar con eso de la supuesta clausula, pero no quiero pensar que el solo esta satisfaciendo un deseo de hombre por eso debo ser yo la que ponga freno de vez en cuando, sino la situación… No puedo pensar, sus caricias me están enloqueciendo.**

El beso va mucho mas allá de lo que esperaban y lentamente Ranma empieza a empujar a Akane y logra que se tropiece, ahora está en el suelo. Cuando la tiene ahí acorralada, empieza a buscar su cuello y con profundos besos empieza a sentirse un poco excitado. De pronto Akane se da cuenta de algo:

Akane: Ranma, mira va a… Pero no puede terminar la frase porque Ranma vuelve a poseer sus labios.

En ese momento, unas gotas de agua, se empiezan a sentir, pero Ranma esta tan (digamos concentrado) que no siente nada, sino solo el deseo de seguir besando el cuello de Akane.

**Ranma: Akane, Akane, no sabes cuánto tiempo desee esto. Poder tenerte entre mis brazos de esta manera y tu piel sabe tan delicioso. Tu cuello me está enloqueciendo y tu voz diciendo mi nombre de esa manera, Akane…**

Ranma seguía y seguía , pero esta vez el tono era un poco más agresivo y empezó a morder el cuello de Akane, dejando unas pequeñas marcas por donde su boca pasaba, Akane ya en este momento, no podía pensar, solo sentir y Ranma la estaba haciendo sentir en las nubes. Tan "concentrados" estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, sino hasta el momento en que la lluvia se hizo más fuerte y algo en el pecho de Ranma creció.

Akane: Ranma, Ranma. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta, pero esta ya paso de excitante a un poco terrorífico.

**Ranma-chan: Akane, me está llamando, pero el tono de su voz cambio completamente un momento. Está lloviendo, la miro y ella está toda empapada y me mira con sorpresa, yo, yo AYYYYYYY no puede ser y en un momento como este.**

Akane: Ranma-chan mejor entremos a la casa sino vamos a pescar un resfriado.

Ambos entran, un poco apenados pero Akane coge de la mano a Ranma-chan y le dice: No te preocupes, calentare un poco de agua.

Ranma-chan: Gracias.

Mientras tanto en Nerima, en el Ucchan, había un cliente inusual, esperando su okonomiyaki.

Ryoga. Oye, que has sabido de Akane y Ranma. ¿Algo nuevo?

Ukyo: Pues, la verdad, no. Ayer fui a su casa, temprano, pero al parecer se fueron a la playa y la verdad este fin de semana, estaba muy ocupada como para seguirlos, así que no se.

Ryoga: Vaya, después de su ultima boda, parece que nada ha cambiado entre esos dos. Ranma sigue siendo un cretino con Akane.

Ukyo: Y Akane sigue siendo igual de violenta con Ranma.

Ryoga: Ukyo, dime la verdad, tú crees que ellos alguna vez pues bueno, de verdad se casen.

Ukyo con cara de preocupación: Ryoga, ¿Tú crees que Akane no ama a Ranma?

Ryoga: Pues, la verdad, creo que Akane si lo quiere. Eso yo siempre lo he sabido pero y Saotome ¿Tú crees que él la ama a ella?

Ukyo: Pues… siempre he tenido esperanzas con Ranma, pero creo que en el fondo siempre he visto que Ranma la ama, pero no lo he querido aceptar. No puedo creer que haya arruinado su boda, pero siempre he creído que Ranma podría sentir algo por mí, si Akane no estuviera.

Ryoga: Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo con Saotome. Pero no sabes, lo mal que me siento al haber contribuido a que esa boda no se realizara.

_Flashback_

_Akane dos días después de la boda fallida, está en su cuarto, muy triste, cuando oye ruidos en la ventana._

_Akane: P-chan, ¡qué gusto verte! ¿Dónde te habías metido? _

_P-chan: Kui, Kui. _

_Akane: Sabes, P-chan, estoy muy triste. Hace dos días me iba a casar con Ranma y como siempre todo fue un total fracaso. Pero lo que más me duele es que Ranma negó todo lo que me había dicho y se retracto y yo que quería casarme con él. _

_Akane empieza a llorar y abrazar a P-chan._

_Fin del flashback._

Ukyo: Ryoga, ¿Qué te pasa? De un momento a otro, te quedaste en silencio.

Ryoga: Nada, solo estaba pensando. Bien, gracias por la comida. Me iré de viaje.

Ukyo: Esta vez, es en serio, o volverás de nuevo a mi restaurante como lo has hecho casi todos los días de este mes.

Ryoga: Oye, no es que sea mi gusto regresar a este restaurante, pero creo que nunca podre volver a salir de Nerima.

Ukyo: Si, eso digo yo. Pero como siempre encontraras las llaves del restaurante, donde siempre y puedes dormir en el cuarto de atrás.

Ryoga: Gracias, Ukyo.

Ukyo: De nada.

Y Ryoga sale del restaurante y Ukyo lo sigue con la mirada, ese si es un chico despistado, pero el mejor amigo que Ukyo haya conocido.

Ranma y Akane se dirigen a Nerima, Ranma va adelante y ella lo sigue, no han dicho nada desde ese pequeño incidente con la lluvia.

**Ranma: Como, me pudo pasar esto, por esto es que debería ser un hombre 100%, así no tendría que pasar por estas vergüenzas. ¿Que hago como le digo a Akane que lo siento?**

**Akane: Mira, que bobo. Ni que nunca lo hubiera visto convertirse en mujer. Pero… será que está arrepentido porque me beso de esa manera. No, no puede ser. **

Ranma se detiene y mira a Akane:

Ranma: Lo siento, yo no quería...

Akane: No querías que… ¿Besarme? Lo dijo un poco molesta

Ranma: No, no quería convertirme en mujer en ese momento. Lo dijo un poco nervioso.

Akane lo mira con dulzura y dice: Bueno, eso es algo que no se puede evitar. Pero por ahora es mejor no darle importancia al hecho de que me besaste siendo mujer.

Ambos rojos decidieron mejor continuar el camino.

Cuando llegaron al dojo tendo, la familia entera los estaba esperando:

Soun: Me alegra que hayan venido, pero… ¿Porque tardaron tanto? Estaba preocupado por ustedes, pensé que algo les había pasado en el recorrido de la playa hasta acá.

Akane: ¿Playa?

Ranma: ¿Preocupado?

De pronto, una chica china sale de la sala.

Shampoo: Nihao, Ranma

Ranma Y Akane: Shampooooo.

Shampoo: Te vine a buscar ayer, pero leí el letrero que decía que estabas en la playa y pues tenía mucho trabajo en el restaurante así que no pude acompañarte pero ahora vengo a darte la bienvenida y a decirte que para compensar a Shampoo mañana la puedes invitar a salir.

Nodoka: ahhhh si esta señorita nos estaba esperando y cuando llegamos no hacía más que preguntar por ti. Así que le tuvimos que contar que la verdad.

Akane: ¿La verdad?

Nodoka: Si, querida Akane, que tú estabas en un concurso de cocina y que Ranma te estaba ayudando a preparar todo, por eso nosotros llegamos primero y veo que no tienes ningún premio Akane, que lastima, veo que perdiste.

Shampoo: Es lógica, chica violenta, no sabe cocinar, aunque Ranma la ayudara, las comidas nunca le quedaran bien.

Akane: Pues si, perdí. Así que me voy a dormir y por cierto Ranmaaa, porque no invitas mañana a Shampoo así repones este día que perdiste conmigo "ayudándome a cocinar" para nada.

Ranma abrazado de Shampoo: Akane, espera.

Nabiki: Bien, Tía Nodoka, por haber pensado esa idea del "curso de cocina" no cree que me merezca algo.

Nodoka: Claro, muchasss gracias.

Nabiki: Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

Akane está en su nuevo cuarto, molesta por la forma en que Shampoo abrazaba a Ranma.

**Akane: Mira si será pervertido, después de lo que vivimos hoy y ni siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por quitársela de encima, claro debe ser que le gusta bastante. UYYYYYYYY pero de ahora en adelante, nada va a recibir de mí. **

Ranma en el piso de abajo:

Ranma: Shampoo, por favor suéltame.

Shampoo: Porque, Ranma ¿Es que no te gustan mis abrazos?

Ranma seriamente le dice: Mira Shampoo, la verdad no me gusta que me abraces de esa manera me hace sentí incomodo, yo nunca me he querido aprovechar de ti, así que por favor respeta un poco mi manera de pensar y deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa.

Diciendo esto se va. Shampoo se queda mirando el suelo y decide irse.

Ranma sube al cuarto que será de Akane y de él y ve una Akane muy molesta: Akane, mira yo lo siento, no sabía que Shampoo estaba acá…

Akane: Mira, Ranma, ya somos marido y mujer y aunque sea en secreto, algunas cosas no las voy a tolerar: Primero, Shampoo y sus abrazos, Segundo, que intentes salir con ellas como si nada y tercero que dejes que me insulten. Yo soy tu esposa, te quedo claro.

Un Ranma muuuuuy sorprendido y asustado: Si, señora.

Akane: Bien, bajemos a comer.

Ranma: Vaya, Akane reconoció que es mi esposa.

Mientras tanto, en el Ucchan

Ryoga: NOOOOOOOOO, otra vez acá, pero que pasa conmigo, parece que no logro salir de esta cuadra.

Totalmente resignado, va en busca de las llaves debajo del tapete de la puerta trasera, entra y se dirige al cuarto de atrás, cuando entra, ve un okonomiyaki y una nota al lado: TOMA, POR SI TIENES HAMBRE. ATT, UKYO.

Y en el cuarto de arriba, Ukyo escucha los pasos y suspira con alivio al saber que Ryoga llego.

En el cuarto de Akane y Ranma cuando ya todos se van a dormir, Akane y Ranma están acostados en la cama, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

**Akane: Bueno y que, después de lo que hemos pasado hoy, no piensa decir nada ni hacer nada. Que son esos pensamientos Akane, pareces Happosai. UYYYYYY**

**Ranma: Bueno, será que sigue molesta por lo de Shampoo, ya no sé cómo comportarme eso de que era mi esposa, la verdad no lo había pensado en serio pero es cierto mmmmm pero como esposa debe comportarse como tal.**

Ranma lentamente empieza a abrazar a Akane, ella esta inmóvil y sorprendida, el empieza a besarla de nuevo, ella trata de no corresponder a sus besos, pero el más agresivamente la besa y entonces ella empieza a abrir lentamente su boca para darle espacio a la lengua de Ranma, otra vez empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, pero Ranma se acuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y entonces piensa hacerle pagar a Akane lo que le hizo.

Así lentamente baja a su cuello nuevamente y empieza a dar mordiscos pequeños, esto hace que Akane se sienta muy bien y empieza a decir el nombre de Ranma, entre besos, Ranma se dedica a sus labios y a su cuello, el sabe muy bien cómo hacer que una mujer se estimule y entonces Akane lo abraza y lo pega más a su cuerpo. El sabe que una vez más, está ganando la batalla y que Akane es muy dócil en esos momentos, de pronto él para de besarla, la mira de frente y le dice:

Ranma: Buenas noches.

Akane queda muy sorprendida y molesta. Así que de malgenio le dice: Pero a ti ¿Qué te pasa? Pero Ranma aparentemente ya está dormido.

**Akane: Que se cree, pero si con esas tenemos vamos a ver quién pierde en este juego Ranma Saotome.**

Y con pensamientos de venganza, poco a poco se va quedando dormida, sin darse cuenta que la mano de Ranma toma firmemente la de ella.

* * *

Bueno ahi termina el segundo capitulo, pienso depronto en que otro secreto seria la relacion ryoga/ukyo siempre me ha encantado esa pareja. El otro capitulos ser juegos, celos y pasiones. Veamos que puede pasar bye.


	3. Juegos, celos y pasiones

**hOLA, ACA ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, PARA QUIEN LO ESTE LEYENDO. EN ESTE HAY UN POCO DE LEMON, ASI QUE LOS QUE NO LES GUSTE MEJOR SALTAN ESA PARTE O NO LO LEEN. LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA 1/2 PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y NO A MI, SOLO LOS TOME POR UN MOMENTO**.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde su boda secreta y Ranma y Akane han logrado mantener su boda en secreto, han asistido a la escuela, como si nada y con las continuas discusiones entre ellos. Ukyo no ha sospechado nada, aunque para ser honestos, su mente ahora empieza a pensar mucho en cierto chico despistado pero aun así sigue pendiente de Ranma. Shampoo pensó en lo que le dijo Ranma y planea una nueva estrategia, en la que el tendrá que caer rendido a sus pies.

Ranma y Akane después de esa primera noche, no han vuelto a tener mucho contacto físico, ya que correr detrás de Happosai y esquivar a Kuno y Kodachi, los deja bastante agotados. Y aunque no lo acepten se empieza a acostumbrar a no decir nada mientras están en la cama, tan solo talvés cogerse las manos o abrazarse.

Ranma: Oye, Akane ve más despacio.

Akane: NOOOO, Ranma, no ves que vamos muy tarde.

Ranma: Oye, pero no es mi culpa que Happosai me haya quitado el desayuno y haya tenido Kasumi que hacer otro para mí.

Akane: Si, claaaro. Como siempre tú y tus excusas.

De pronto una bicicleta, cae encima de Ranma.

Shampoo: Nihao, Ranma.

Ranma: Shaaampo.

Akane totalmente molesta, los mira.

Shampoo: Ranma, Shampoo venir a disculparse por comportamiento contigo. Desde ahora seré una dulce prometida, mira te traje tu almuerzo.

Ranma la mira con desconfianza: Oye, no vendrá algún hechizo en eso.

Shampoo: No y para probártelo, hoy voy a almorzar contigo en la escuela, este almuerzo es para ambos, no puede haber hechizo porque o si no a Shampoo también la afectaría.

Ranma, aun desconfiado: Bien, pero ahora me tengo que ir, llegare tarde a clase. Akane, ¿Akane?

Akane ya bastante lejos de ahí: **Pero que se habrá creído esa Shampoo, dándole almuerzos a Ranma y prácticamente pidiéndole una cita. UYYYYYY**

Akane llega a la escuela y como siempre es recibida por un insistente Kuno.

Kuno: Akane, mi amor.

Akane está dispuesta a darle un golpe, pero alguien se adelanta.

Ranma: Oye, Kuno no tienes algo mejor que hacer **(Que andar molestando a mi esposa)**

Akane: MMMM, pensé que te habías quedado atrás con tu hermosa Shampoo.

Ranma: Oye, ella fue la que me busco, no yo a ella.

Akane sencillamente ve hacia otro lado y se dirige al salón. Ranma la sigue.

**Ranma: Cuando dejara de desconfiar de mi, soy su esposo y hasta ahora la he respetado. Pero para mantener el matrimonio en secreto, debo actuar frente a Shampoo y Ukyo como si nada pasara.**

Ukyo: Ranma-kun y Akane-chan buenos días.

Akane: Buenos días, Ukyo y eso ¿Por qué tan de buen humor?

Ukyo: ¡Que!

Ranma: Si, Ukyo te ves radiante, te ves muy bien hoy.

Ukyo: Ranma no digas esas cosas, yo estoy igual que siempre.

Ranma: En serio, parece que ocultaras algo.

Akane: Si, te ves muy feliz, hace bastante tiempo no te veía así.

Ranma: AHHH, ya se tsubasa se te declaro y dijiste que sí.

Ukyo molesta, contesta: NOOOO, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo con tsubasa.

En esto llega la maestra Hinako y empiezan las clases…

Más tarde en el almuerzo…

Akane: Oye, Ranma, no tienes una cita con Shampoo a esta hora.

Ranma: Si… digo no, ella es la que dijo que iba a almorzar conmigo, pero parece que no va a venir. Es raro ¿No crees?

Akane: Pues, la verdad, si, no será que ese almuerzo esta embrujado.

Ranma: De raro, no seria. Espera, ahí vienes.

Se ve a Shampoo, en su bicicleta a lo lejos, llegando a la escuela.

Ranma: Akane, esto no es una cita, pero si le digo que no, empezara a sospechar y eso no lo queremos ¿Cierto?

Akane con duda: Cierto, pero…

Ranma: No te preocupes, no dejare que me bese o me abrace y mucho menos que me hechicé y te prometo que esta tarde entrenaremos juntos en el dojo.

Akane sorprendida. Está bien…

Ranma la mira fijamente, mira para todos los lados y ve que no hay nadie mirando y fugazmente le da un beso en los labios para irse donde viene Shampoo y alcanzarla antes de que llegue donde Akane. Akane simplemente lo ve irse…

Ranma: Shampoo, Hola, pensé que no ibas a venir.

Shampoo: Shampoo nunca falta a citas.

Ranma: ven, vamos, sentémonos en ese árbol.

Ambos se sientan y Ranma empieza a darle el almuerzo a Shampoo: Haber quiero primero que lo pruebes tu.

Shampoo, seriamente le dice: Ranma, este será nuestro último almuerzo juntos.

Ranma: ¿Por qué dices eso Shampoo?

Shampoo: Ranma, ya no estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, creo que ya no eres tan encantador para mí, como lo eras antes.

El ego de Ranma, queda un poco devastado: ¿Queeee?

Shampoo: La ultima vez, me dijiste que no te gustaban mis abrazos y pensándolo bien, no sé porque, ya que soy una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre se derretiría en mis brazos, y siempre te gusta andar como mujer, engañando a los hombres… En fin eso me hace dudar de ti Ranma.

Ranma: ¿Dudar de mi?

Shampoo: Ranma, ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?

Ranma: ¿ Quueee? Claro que me gustan.

Shampoo: Pues, no parece, tienes tres prometidas y con ninguna has dado un paso convincente, ya estas grandecito Ranma, no será que como hombre no funcionas.

Ranma estaba indignado como Shampoo decía esas cosas de él, solo porque no le gustaba que ella lo abrazara, no porque no sintiera cosas, es más las sentía pero más fuerte era su amor hacia Akane…

Ranma: ¡Como te atreves a decir eso de mi, Shampoo!

Shampoo: Por esto, no te quiero ver más, puedo competir con mujeres pero no contra… hombres, Ranma si eso es lo que te gusta yo lo puedo aceptar y me iré.

Ranma totalmente sorprendido y herido en su orgullo, no sabe qué hacer o decir: Shampoo, a mi si me gustan las mujeres, yo no sé…

Shampoo: No lo sé, Ranma, talvés si me dieras una prueba.

Ranma: ¿Cómo quieres que te pruebe, que soy 100% hombre y que no tengo interés por los hombres?

Shampoo: Simple, bésame, yo sé lo que inspiro en un hombre, Ranma y si tu no me besas, confirmare mis sospechas.

Ranma, no sabe qué hacer, pero su orgullo de hombre está en juego: Sham..pooo..

Shampoo: Lo sabía. En ese momento se levanta y Ranma la detiene:

Ranma: Esta bien, Shampoo lo hare pero con una condición, no puedes decirle a nadie mucho menos a Akane y lo hare en un sitio donde no nos vean y así te demostrare lo hombre que soy.

Shampoo: Esta bien, **así nadie nos vea cuando Ranma pruebe el sabor de mis labios y del labial que hechicé se enamorara de mi y estaremos juntos para siempre.**

Ranma la verdad, no sabía qué hacer, su cita y su beso eran para mañana, no sabía que iba a hacer pero algo tramaría para no darle ese beso a Shampoo.

**Akane: Vamos hacia el dojo, Ranma está muy pensativo desde que regreso de su "cita" con Shampoo. Sera que algo grave sucedió.**

Ambos se dirigen al dojo a entrenar, llevan puesto su ropa de entrenamiento, Akane como siempre empieza pero Ranma sigue distraído…

**Ranma: Como puede pensar esas cosas, Shampoo. Yo soy todo un hombre y me gustan las mujeres por supuesto, que ame solo a una, es otra cosa, pero dudar de mi, de esa manera y si Ukyo también piensa así y Kodachi. El orgullo Saotome está por los suelos, debo hacer algo. **

Ranma por andar distraído, no se da cuenta que Akane manda una patada y lo golpea mandándolo al suelo.

Akane: Ranma, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído, algo te hizo Shampoo.

Ranma: No, no me hizo nada. **Es hora de comprobar que mi encanto no ha terminado. **Eras tú, el que me tiene distraído.

Akane: Yooooo.

Ranma: Si, como puede una marimacho verse tan bien en ropa de entrenamiento.

Akane golpea en la cara a Ranma: Si, claro. Baka.

Ranma sencillamente la toma de la mano y le dice: Te he dicho lo linda que estas hoy.

Akane se sonroja y dice: Noooo, Ranma ¿Qué hiciste con Shampoo? Porque te comportas así.

Ranma sorprendido: No he hecho nada con Shampoo. Kami, no se puede decir ni un cumplido.

Akane avergonzada dice: Lo… Siento.

Ambos se quedan mirando y el calor sube en sus cuerpos, Ranma se acerca a ella y la empieza a besar, primero delicadamente y después muy ferozmente parece que se quisiera comer sus labios. Akane, sorprendida pero ya acostumbrada a que Ranma le de esos besos, se relaja y empieza a disfrutar. Ambos están en suelo del dojo y Ranma empieza a dudar si Akane en algún momento pensara lo mismo que Shampoo.

Ranma alejándose un poco, mira a Akane y le dice: Akane... dime, ¿Te molesta que te bese?

Akane sorprendida: No... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ranma: Akane, en verdad ¿Te gusto tal como soy?

Akane muyyy sonrojada: Etto… Sí, yo no tengo problema con eso.

Ranma: Alguna vez has dudado, de que… pues que yo… sea hombre totalmente.

Akane lo separa un poco más: Que cosas dices Ranma, yo nunca he dudado de ti, aunque algunas veces parece que te gusta mucho transformarte en mujer y burlarte de los hombres para que te gasten helado, pero creo que es mas tu inmadurez y que te comportas como un niño, al que le gusta gastarle bromas a los demás, pero nunca he dudado de ti.

Ranma la mira dulcemente. **En verdad, es ella con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, es la que mas cree en mí. **Sencillamente, la vuelve a besar y empiezan otra vez, ha dejarse llevar, pero esta vez Ranma no quiere parar: Sus besos no son suficientes, su cuerpo pide más y mas y Akane lo siente, mientras se besan apasionadamente en el dojo, con gran destreza Ranma se coloca encima de Akane mientras la besa y empieza a forzar un poco las piernas de Akane para que Akane de paso al cuerpo de Ranma y pueda estar entre ellas, Akane siente esto y duda un poco, pero sus besos la enloquecen así que sin darse cuenta Ranma está en el medio y empieza a besarla más en el cuello, sus manos se colocan al lado de la cabeza de Akane, para no dejar escapatoria. Akane está muy "concentrada" cuando algo empieza rosarse con su entrepierna y Ranma empieza a decir su nombre: Akane… Akane… me vuelves loco, y el rose se siente mucho mas, parece que la estuviera penetrando por encima de la ropa. Ranma empieza a bajar una mano, y la coloca encima del pecho de Akane, Akane al notar esto, empieza a reaccionar, pero Ranma toma su boca de nuevo y no le da tiempo y empieza a estimular el seno de Akane, mientras que lentamente se acerca a su oído y le dice: No sabes cómo me pongo, cada vez que te veo con la ropa de entrenamiento, No sabes cuantas veces te he espiado mientras entrenas, No sabes cuánto soñé este momento, Akane. Su voz totalmente sensual y excitada, hace estremecer a Akane: Ran… ma. El movimiento del cuerpo de Ranma, es cada vez más rápido y roza con la intimidad de Akane, ella se estremece al sentir esto y cierra sus ojos, se deja llevar. Ranma, no piensa, sino en llevarla a su cuarto para poder terminar, ya que apenas si puede controlarse, sigue rozándose y estimulando el seno de Akane, mientras besas su cuello y la oye repetir su nombre tantas veces, que siente que no va a poder aguantar, sin embargo, alguien llama a la puerta del dojo.

Nabiki: Ranma, Akane ¿Están ahí?

Akane: Ran...ma, para, Nabiki nos llama.

Ranma mirando a Akane fijamente: A...kane, creo que no voy a poder parar. Ranma empieza un movimiento muy desenfrenado en la intimidad de Akane, mientras empieza a decir su nombre.

Nabiki: Ranma, Akane se que están ahí pero no quiero entrar así que dejen lo que están haciendo y abran la puerta.

Ranma sabe que no puede hacerlo así, de esa manera, así que da un último beso a Akane se levanta y rápidamente se arroja encima el agua del altar y así queda convertido en mujer y su excitación termina, va a abrirle a Nabiki, mientras Akane trata también de componerse un poco.

Ranma-chan: Nabiki, ¿Qué quieres?

Nabiki: Vaya Ranma-chan, no te enojes conmigo, nuestros padres quieren hablar con ustedes. Así que eso es todo.

Ranma-chan molesta dice: Claro, ya vamos.

Nabiki: No te molestes conmigo, Ranma-chan, para eso ustedes tienen su cuarto, no el dojo.

Akane sale y le dice a Ranma-chan: Vamos, no te preocupes.

Ranma-chan la mira y le dice: Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, nos vienen a interrumpir en un momento así…

Akane traviesamente le dice: Si… lo sé… si ves que para algo te sirve tu maldición, al menos no te vieron de esa manera, jajajaja, te imaginas lo que te hubiera dicho Nabiki, seria cuento para toda la semana, jajajajaja

Ranma-chan: Si, muy graciosa, agradece que eres mujer y a ti no se te nota. Porque bien "alegre" si estabas.

Akane: UYYYYY engreído.

Ranma-chan: No me vas a negar que no lo disfrutaste.

Akane: MMMM, eso debo decir yo, no que soy pechos planos, entonces no deberías estar tanto tiempo en esa área. Dijo una muy sonrojada Akane.

Ranma-chan coquetamente se acerca a Akane y le dice: la verdad es que esa área y otras áreas de tu cuerpo me encantan. Diciendo esto convertido en mujer, hizo que Akane le diera con un mazo en la cabeza: Pervertido, no me digas esas cosas convertido en mujer.

Ranma-chan en el suelo: Esta… bien.

Ranma y Akane se dirigían al Ucchan, ya que la noticia que les tenían que dar sus padres era que el Dr. Tofu había pedido la mano de Kasumi, esa tarde, entonces en la noche iban a celebrar un poco así que Kasumi no iba a cocinar y mucho menos Akane, así que pensaron en traer onomiyakis para la cena y un poco de sake. En el camino, Ranma y Akane iban animadamente, cuando:

Ukyo: Eso te pasa, por andarme espiando en el baño, Pervertidoooo.

Y se vio a un cerdito negro escapando de las espátulas que le caían, Akane vio esto y:

Akane: P-chaaaan.

Ranma: Oye, Ukyo ¿Qué te pasa?

Ukyo, enfurecida: Ese… ese Ryoga es un pervertido mira que espiarme en el baño. UYYYY lo voy a matar.

Akane: Ryoga… pero donde está y no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, el no es así.

Ukyo: Si, es así. Mirando al cerdito negro que tenia Akane en sus brazos.

Akane: Mira, no sé qué paso pero fue Ryoga y no P-chan, así que no te desquites con él.

Ukyo simplemente suspiro y dijo: Claro, no me desquitare con P-chan…

Ranma mirando la escena divertido, dijo: Oye venimos por unos onomiyakis, ¿Nos puedes vender algunos?

Ukyo todavía mirando con recelo a P-chan, le dice: Si, claro, entremos.

Mientras los preparaba, Ranma y Ukyo hablaban, y Akane miraba una revista con P-chan:

Ukyo: Oye, Ranma se me olvido decirte lo guapo que estas hoy. P-chan y Akane ambos se quedaron de piedra, mientras miraban de reojo.

Ranma, que estaba celoso porque Ryoga aprovechaba esos momentos como cerdo para poder estar al lado de Akane y rozar ciertas partes de Akane, que Ranma no iba a permitir que otro hombre las tocara así fuera en forma de cerdo, decidió seguirle el juego a Ukyo.

Ranma: Gracias, Ukyo, pero en verdad, ¿Qué te has hecho? Luces hermosa, hoy.

Ukyo: Hayyy, Ranma, No me digas esas cosas.

Akane molesta: Buenooo, ya que están tan bien, yo me iré mientras tanto a comprar el sake, y tu Rannma, puedes quedarte con Ukyo.

Ukyo: En serio, Akane, me dejar a Ranma para mi solita.

Akane, muy pero muy molesta con un P-chan nada contento: Dice, si claro, es más, TE LO REGALO.

Ranma: Claro que más te da, si tienes de compañía a ese cerdo contigo.

Akane: Pues bien, me voy.

Ukyo dirigiéndose a P-chan: Hay Akane no se cómo puedes preferir de compañía a ese cerdo PER-VER-TI-DO que a mi Ranma, pero bueno mejor para mí

P-chan en ese momento, se suelta de Akane y corre: Si, ven ya hicieron enojar a P-chan. Mejor voy a buscarlo.

Ranma totalmente celosos, sale en busca de Akane y le dice a Ukyo: En quince minutos pasaremos por los onomiyakis.

Ukyo: Pero… Ranma.

Mientras Akane va buscando a P-chan, Ranma va detrás siguiéndola:

Akane: No me sigas, Ranma. Ya te dije que podias quedarte con Ukyo.

Ranma: Claro, me dices eso para poder deshacerte de mi y estar mas tiempo con Ryoga.

Akane: quee, Ryoga, ¡Que locuras dices! Si hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo veo y a quien estoy buscando es a P-chan.

Ranma: siiii… claro. Bien, sabemos que te gusta que Ryoga te de regalos, te invite a salir y…

Un mazo en su cabeza.

Akane: UYYYY le tienes celos a Ryoga, le tienes celos a P-chan, UYYYYY, Ryoga es mi amigo y P-chan es mi mascota. Entiendeloooo.

Ranma: Claro y en cambio yo, si no puedo hablar con Ukyo, QUE ES MI AMIGA, ni con Shampoo, QUE ES MI AMIGA y Kodachi MI ADMIRADORA.

Akane: UYYYYY ¡ Que engreído! Pues ve, tanto que las extrañas.

Ranma: Tú fuiste la que pusiste las reglas, el otro día con Shampoo, pues bien ahora escucharas las mías, como tu esposo, no quiero que duermas mas con P-chan, ni que lo abraces de esa manera y lo que menos quiero es verte recibir más regalos de Ryoga, ni mas invitaciones a su casa o donde sea. Entendido.

Akane sorprendida: Ranma… No me digas que estas celoso.

Ranma la mira y la coge de los brazos, mientras la arrincona contra la pared: La verdad si estoy celoso, ya no soporto que otro hombre te mire como yo lo hago y Ryoga… el esta… enamorado de ti Akane y no quiero que el piense que tiene esperanzas contigo, cuando No y P-chan debería entonces aprender a ser mascota nada mas, que eso.

Akane lo mira y le dice: Esta bien, no aceptare mas regalos de Ryoga y P-chan se puede quedar en la casa pero no en nuestro cuarto y tratare de no mimarlo mucho. ¿Está bien?

Ranma en ese momento, se sintió como un cretino pero no porque le dijera sino porque ella está dispuesta a renunciar a esas cosas y su estúpido ego no lo deja renunciar a Shampoo ni Ukyo totalmente, y mañana tendría una supuesta cita con Shampoo.

Tan mal se sintió que tan solo abrazo a Akane fuertemente en sus brazos y dijo: Gracias… por hacer esto por mí, yo no lo merezco pero… Akane lo callo dulcemente con su beso.

Ukyo esperaba que llegara Ranma, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y

Ryoga: Ukyo, vamos a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Ukyo: Ry..oga. Claro, pervertido.

Ryoga: Ukyo, estaba perdido, no quería verte… bueno, tú ya sabes…

Ukyo: Claro, Ryoga, seguro, por eso dormías con Akane siendo cerdo y la veías.

Ryoga: Oyyeeee, nunca la vi, totalmente desnuda, **Como a ti**, pero yo no la hacía con mala intención.

Ukyo: MMMMM pues la verdad a mi no me importa si quieres dormir con Akane, solo que mientras estés por acá, no vayas a volver a hacer lo mismo. Entendido

Ryoga: Claro, no hay problema, Ja igual quien quería verte desnuda.

Una espátula cayó en Ryoga

Ukyo: Grosero.

Ranma y Akane fueron por los onomiyakis, encontrándose un Ryoga herido y una Ukyo feliz, luego se despidieron y siguieron hacia el dojo, tomados de la mano como una verdadera pareja.

* * *

Bueno, esperemos que pasa con Ranma y su cita con Shampoo, la besara o no y en la noche fiesta, sake talvez concluyan lo que dejaron inconcluso en el Dojo, pues no se y talvez saque mas a la luz la relacion Ryoga/Ukyo. Bueno nos vemos, bye

El proximo capitulo se llamara: Confusiones


	4. Confusiones

hola, ¿Como estan? quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews, me alientan a seguir haciendo mi trabajo y no lo duden lo voy a terminar, solo tienen que darme un poco de tiempo, ya que bueno el estudio tambien es importante, jajajajaaj. Este capitulo tiene lemon, asi que bueno ya saben, solo aviso.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a RUmiko Takahashi, solo los tome prestados por un momento

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga se dirigían al Dojo Tendo ya que Akane y Ranma los habían invitado a la celebración del compromiso del Dr. Tofu y Kasumi. Ranma sentía un gran aprecio por Ryoga mientras que Akane consideraba que de todas las supuestas prometidas de Ranma, Ukyo era la más honesta y confiable.

Ukyo: Vamos Ryoga, es por acá. No quiero perderme por tu culpa.

Ryoga: Oye, Yo no te dije que me siguieras, de alguna manera siempre llego al dojo.

Ukyo: Si, eso dices…

Ryoga: Oye, ¿No notaste algo raro entre Ranma Y Akane?

Ukyo: Pues la verdad si, cuando fueron a recoger los onomiyakis, se veían felices y muy sonrientes.

Ryoga: Si... ¿Pero no los viste al irse?

Ukyo: No, cuando ellos me invitaron pensé en lo que debía ponerme (ella llevaba un kimono violeta con flores de loto) ¿Por qué?

Ryoga: Por… que yo los vi y estaban cogidos de la mano.

Ukyo se detiene y dice: QUEEEEEE, pero, pero, eso no es posible, si viven peleando Y Ranma, no me ha dicho nada, soy su mejor amiga y, y…

Ryoga: Ukyo, cálmate…Yo sé lo que vi y talvés si ponemos atención a su comportamiento, podremos averiguar que pasa entre ellos.

Ukyo: Si, tienes razón… Pero, y si en verdad tienen algo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ryoga: No se que harás tu pero yo respetare la decisión de Akane. Yo la amo y solo deseo su felicidad, aunque su felicidad no sea al lado mío. Ya no quiero verla llorar a causa de las estupideces que hago para evitar que Ranma y ella se unan.

Ukyo: Ryoga…

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

Soun a lágrima viva: Mis dos hijas ya hicieron sus vidas, ya ambas tienen quien las cuide y proteja, sus esposos son hombres maravillosos, no podría estar más feliz.

Genma: Si, Soun, que bueno que sus hijas van a ser muy felices.

Nodoka: Solo falta que Nabiki encuentre un buen partido.

Soun, Genma, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu asienten con la cabeza: SIIIII.

Nabiki: Ja, ja muy gracioso. Mi único amor es el dinero.

En esto llegan Ryoga y Ukyo: Buenas noches.

Nodoka: Hola, muchachos, pasen, pasen.

Akane y Ranma estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Ryoga y Ukyo se sientan con ellos.

Soun: Bueno, vamos a brindar por Akane y Ranma y por Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu.

Genma: Si, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu comprometidos y Ranma Y Akane ca… y un poco de agua (Cortesía de Nodoka) lo convirtió en Panda.

Ryoga y Ukyo estaban sorprendidos, mientras Akane y Ranma pasaban colores.

La noche transcurría y todos tomaban sake, incluso los cuatro jóvenes. Soun estaba tan feliz que repartía sake por todos lados y el sake se les empezaba a subir a la cabeza, a las dos jóvenes, principalmente.

Ukyo estaba borrachita y no dejaba de mirar a Ranma, en verdad era guapo, vestido con una camisa china negra y su pantalón negro, se veía muy elegante), sin embargo:

**Ukyo: Ranma, es mi prometido. No soy como Shampoo, tan lanzada, sinvergüenza y tramposa. Pero, no puedo ser tímida en estos momentos, aunque, bueno… si Ranma no me quiere aun hay más hombres en la vida como…** Mira a Ryoga que habla con Akane.

Ryoga: Y, Akane, bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

Akane: La verdad nada, aunque… (Mira a su prometido, quien está en una muy animada conversación con Ukyo) -y su estado de borrachera y los celos hacen que rompa la copa donde bebía. – Ooooops, mira derrame el sake jajajajajajajajajajaj. Akane estaba vestida con un kimono negro con flores blancas.

Ranma ve la escena, molesto y celoso. Akane ya estaba pasada de copas, debía impedir que Ryoga se acercara tanto.

Ranma: PPPPPPP P-chan, está aquí

Akane: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?

Ranma: Míralo, está muy cerca de ti.

Ryoga: RANNMA

Ukyo: Bueno, muchachos, no se peleen. Es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos.

Akane levantándose muy animada: SIIIIIIII, tienen razón, Ukyo.

Ranma: Akane, estas tomada. Ven, vamos al cuarto.

Ryoga: Oye, no seas aprovechado yo la llevo.

Kasumi interviene para evitar una discusión.

Kasumi: Ranma, por favor lleva a Akane afuera para que tome un poco de aire y en la cocina hay café, creo que lo necesita y Ryoga, no te preocupes, además no puedes dejar sola a tu pareja.

Dicho esto, Ukyo y Ryoga se sonrojan y agachan la mirada.

Ranma lleva a Akane cerca a la cocina y va a darle una taza de café, cuando…

Akane: Ranma, hippp, no te parece hermosa la noche, hipp.

Ranma: Akane, si me parece (mirándola a ella) muy hermosa… ¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Akane mira fijamente a Ranma y seductoramente le dice: Si quiero ir a nuestro cuarto hippp, pero no precisamente a dormir… y lentamente se acerca a él y lo empieza a besar muy dulcemente, Ranma sabe que Akane está tomada pero, sus besos lo hacen perder la razón, y sin mencionar que ya bastante excitado se encontraba al ver a Akane luciendo ese hermoso kimono y todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días, lo habían vuelto más pervertido, de lo que era. Akane, lo sigue besando cuando, lo mira y le dice: Me gusta cuando me besas Ranma, un beso en sus labios, Me gusta cuando me acaricias, Ranma y lo besa un poco más. Ranma, ya cegado por sus emociones, le dice con voz ronca a Akane. Si, vamos a nuestro cuarto.

Ranma la toma en sus brazos, al abraza fuertemente contra él y empiezan a subir la escalera, sin embargo, alguien había visto esa escena romántica…

**Ukyo: No, no puede ser, mis ojos me engañan, Akane y Ranma se estaban besando, muy apasionadamente, y la manera en que el la miraba, con deseo, pasión, pero sobre todo ¿Amor?... NO**. Ukyo sale a correr mientras Ryoga la ve, y entonces decide seguirla.

Ryoga: Ukyo, Ukyo.

Ukyo, no se quiere detener, sabia muy en el fondo que Ranma y Akane se amaban, pero verlo de esa manera, era algo que su corazón no podía soportar, nunca se imagino que le doliera tanto.

Ryoga: Ukyo, espera.

Ukyo: Ryoga, por favor, aléjate no quiero hablar.

Ryoga: Ukyo, detente. –Dijo Ryoga poniéndose delante de ella- Que paso, cuéntame.

Ukyo: Ellos, ellos, están juntos Ryoga, yo los vi besándose y… Abraza a Ryoga mientras llora, el con el corazón destrozado empieza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas también y abraza a Ukyo.

Ukyo: Ryoga… mírame… ¿Es que acaso no soy bonita?, ¿Es que soy tan mala persona?

Ryoga miro a Ukyo y vio su hermoso rostro envuelto en lágrimas y por un momento quedo embelesado ante tanta belleza: Ukyo… yo… yo… creo… que…eres…bonita.

Ukyo al oír esto, suspiro y seco sus lágrimas y gracias al efecto del alcohol y del despecho sin pensarlo dos veces, beso a Ryoga. Ryoga quedo de piedra pero aun así la sensación cálida de los labios de Ukyo sobre los suyos, fue muy excitante, así que sin dudarlo le correspondió.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo…

Ranma y Akane habían subido a su cuarto. Ranma aprisionaba a Akane contra un muro mientras la besaba con pasión. Ranma besaba a Akane mientras sus manos estaban recostadas en la pared, haciendo que Akane no se pudiera mover mucho, Ranma y Akane jugaban con sus lenguas, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, Ranma beso el cuello de Akane y pasaba su lengua por el contorno de su oreja y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y volvía y bajaba a su cuello. Akane sentía electricidad cada vez que Ranma hacia eso. De pronto su mano empezó a bajar hacia el seno de Akane y empezó a masajearlo y aprisionarlo con fuerza, mientras besaba a Akane, como era de esperarse, la excitación de Ranma hizo que su miembro empezara a notarse y sin pensarlo, se empezó a mover y para tener más cercanía, la alzo e hizo que las piernas de Akane se enredaran en su cadera y de esa manera tener más contacto con la intimidad de Akane. Aun contra la pared Ranma se movía y besaba a Akane, con mucho más fiereza y Akane empezó a gemir mientras repetía su nombre. Ranma estaba tan excitado que empezó a ejercer más presión mientras se ocupaba del cuello de Akane, estos contactos lo volvían loco y no creía poder aguantar más antes de hacerla completamente suya. Akane por su parte, gracias al sake, no razonaba, solo sentía esas sensaciones al tener a Ranma de esa manera, ella también quería más. Así que sus manos acercaban mas el cuerpo de Ranma, mientras gemía y repetía más seguido su nombre: Ranma…Ranma… Ran…. Sin embargo en medio de este frenético contacto, Ranma se acordó de que Akane estaba tomada y él no quería aprovecharse de esto así que, se separo de ella, la dejo en el suelo y le dijo tiernamente: Ven Akane, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Akane no sabía que pensar, será que había hecho algo mal. Ranma la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la cama, cuando Akane, lo obligo a que la mirara de frente y le dijo: ¿Qué pasa Ranma?, yo… yo pensé que tu también querías esto. Es que en verdad, ¿no soy tan atractiva? Sé que no tengo el cuerpo de Shampoo y que mi cara no es tan bonita como la de Ukyo y.. y…. Ranma pone un dedo sobre sus labios y dice: No… no… Akane no es eso… yo… creo… que… eres… muy… hermosa pero. Akane provocadoramente se pone frente a Ranma, como si fuera a besarlo pero deja que Ranma sienta sus labios encima de los suyos y dice: Ran…ma pero ¿qué?, ya estamos casados y la verdad no creo que sentir lo que sentimos sea algo malo. Ranma toma su cintura y la pega a su cuerpo y le dice: Yo sé, pero tú estás tomada y talvés mañana te arrepientas de esto. Akane siguiendo el juego, baja sus manos hacia la camisa de Ranma y poco a poco va desabotonándola mientras dice: Si, se… que estoy tomada… pero no por eso siento lo que siento…Ranma… desde que nos casamos…nuestra relación a avanzado mucho… y estas nuevas sensaciones…me gustan… talvés estoy tomada… pero es porque en sano juicio… no sería… capaz de decirte esto…No porque no me gustes… sino porque soy demasiado tímida… y lentamente deslizo la camisa de Ranma y la dejo en el suelo, dejando al descubierto el los pectorales y el buen torso de Ranma. El estaba embobado con lo que hacia Akane, ella después empezó a darle pequeños besos al cuello de Ranma y dijo: Quiero… ser… completamente…tuya…Ranma. Y lentamente se acerco a su boca y metió su lengua en ella y lo hizo estremecer. En ese momento Ranma perdió el control y empezó de nuevo a besarla y a mover sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras que Akane lo tumbo en la cama y beso su cuello y empezó a bajar hasta detenerse en su ombligo, Ranma la miraba con hambre y deseo, sus ojos solo se fijaban en los movimientos de Akane y ella lo sabía, quería acabar con esa tortura de una vez por todas y empezó a moverse contra el miembro de Ranma, haciendo que el gimiera cuando eso ocurría: Aka…ne…no hagas eso… porque después no podre detenerme. Le dijo en una voz ronca llevado por la excitación. Akane sonrió al pensar que ella lograba poner a Ranma de esa manera y no se detuvo seguía moviéndose encima del miembro de Ranma, esa sensación la estaba volviendo loca, cuando de pronto Ranma no aguanto más y le empezó a quitar la parte de arriba del kimono, para poder ver sus hermosos senos y Akane se estremeció al contacto de la boca de Ranma, en medio de sus senos, aun con el sujetador, él le daba besos a sus senos encima de este, mientras ella aun seguía arriba de él. El mordía poco a poco uno de los senos de Akane y ella apenas eludía un gemido de placer cuando lo hacía, esto le hizo entender a Ranma que le gustaba, así que mientras quitaba un poco el sujetador del seno que mordía, apretaba el otro con fuerza, Akane sentía tanto placer que poco a poco se echaba para atrás, para darle más acceso a Ranma. En esto Ranma la tomo de las caderas y hizo que Akane quedara tumbada en la cama y el encima, el empezó de nuevo a besarla cuando de pronto sintió que Akane no se movía y no correspondía su beso. Totalmente frustrado se dio cuenta de que Akane se había quedado dormida. Tanto sake le había afectado, pero él se quedo con su excitación a flor de piel y sin saber qué hacer. Miro a Akane con ternura y dijo: Siempre me haces esto, me dejas con las ganas. Y sin saber qué hacer, pero totalmente excitado, empezó a frotarse su miembro mientras seguía encima de Akane, el se lo había advertido que si continuaban no podría parar, pero nunca haría algo que dañara a Akane, así que como lo hizo tantas veces en el pasado, el mismo se empezó a tocar, pero ya no era con una foto o recuerdo de Akane, sino con Akane, ahí la tenia, casi sin ropa, dormida, con las mejillas rojas a causa del sake y de lo que estaban haciendo hace unos pocos minutos, el la miraba y decía su nombre, mientras trataba de terminar rápido: Akane, Akane, A..Ka...Ne, sus recuerdos recientes de todo lo que habían vivido esos días, lo llevaban ya casi al borde, cerro sus ojos y tratando de pensar que no se habían detenido sino que seguían, lo hizo venirse y entonces se hecho al lado de la cama, evitando que el liquido cayera sobre Akane, se estremeció, tembló y se calmo, luego dio un beso a Akane en la frente y dijo: Mira, como me pones, si esta tortura no acaba pronto, voy a enloquecer, Akane. Te necesito. Fue al baño a limpiarse y luego arropo a Akane con las sabanas y la abrazo por la espalda aspirando su aroma.

Al otro días…

Ranma salió corriendo, como siempre Akane había salido primero que él, pero esta vez parecía que lo evitaba. Apenas se levanto, ella ya estaba desayunando y cuando lo vio en el comedor, se sonrojo, no alzo la mirada y simplemente dijo que iban tarde para la escuela y salió corriendo. Ranma mientras corría, pensaba: **Lo sabia esa niña tonta, se iba a arrepentir, ahora quien sabe que está pensando que yo le hice anoche, tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que nada paso, aunque la verdad me muero por que pase ya. **

Akane quien iba ya llegando al colegio, vio que Ranma la alcanzaba, en sus adentros ella pensaba: **Ese, Ranma si es rápido, que hago, lo que menos quiero ahora es verlo, después de la manera como me comporte ayer. AYYYYY, resulte igual de pervertida a Happosai, y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de lo que hicimos. Creo que me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté estaba, casi desnuda y Ranma… estaba… solo en bóxers. AYYYYY que tal hayamos hecho algo y yo no me acuerdo. Todo por culpa del sake. **

Ranma: Akane, para, necesitamos hablar.

Akane sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado: Por ahora no hay nada de que hablar. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase y…

Ranma: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que hice algo malo anoche?

Akane: No… nada** (Tu no hiciste nada fui yo la que…)**

Ranma: Entonces dime que te sucede o sino no te dejare entrar a clase.

Akane haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano lo miro y le dijo: Ran…ma, ¿anoche hicimos algo mas allá de los besos?

Ranma se puso nervioso, recordando lo ocurrido, ya que después todo, ya habían llegado mas allá de unos besos: Pues… lo normal, pero no creas que me aproveche de ti, cuando te dormiste.

Akane suspiro y pensó: **bueno, al menos no llegamos al final, sin yo haberme dado ni cuenta, que sería horrible, perder mi virginidad y no acordarme. **Bueno, es que…yo… me…siento…un…poco…apenada por la forma en que me comporte ayer.

Ranma: Pues, a mi me gusto.

Akane: **Claro, pervertido, si eso es lo que te encanta de Shampoo, que sea atrevida y se te viva ofreciendo. **Pues, eso fue culpa del sake, tu sabes que yo no soy así yyy.

Ranma: ¿Te arrepientes?

Akane: No… pues… no creo. Ya que estamos casados, es normal que cosas asi sucedan. Pero Ranma…

Ranma: Dime.

Akane: No crees que vamos muy rápido, recuerda la clausula del matrimonio, si hacemos "eso" ya no habrá marcha atrás y estaremos casados para siempre.

Ranma la miro y seriamente dijo: A mí no me molesta, estar contigo toda mi vida.

Akane se sonrojo y dijo: A…mi…tampoco pero…

Ranma entendió que Akane estaba un poco indecisa y le dijo: No te preocupes, yo no te voy a forzar a nada, es mas de ahora en adelante, si quieres no vuelvo a tocarte y…

Akane: No, Ranma, tampoco seas tan exagerado. Solo quiero que tomemos las cosas con calma, esperemos y dejemos que las cosas sucedan, pero dame un poco de tiempo, antes no nos podíamos ni besar y ahora hemos hecho cosas que bueno, nunca me imagine. Dame tiempo, Ranma.

Ranma: Esta bien.

Akane se acerco dulcemente a Ranma y le dio un beso, sin embargo, Ranma empezó a dudar de que Akane sintiera lo mismo que el ya que el sabia que la amaba y por eso nunca dudaría en estar con ella siempre, pero si ella quería alargar esa espera es, porque talvés su corazón no correspondía totalmente a Ranma.

En la hora del almuerzo…

Ranma había estado tan concentrado en Akane y su relación que se le había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de la famosa cita con Shampoo, ahora no sabía que debía hacer, su corazón estaba lleno de dudas y temía que Akane al final decidiera cancelar el matrimonio, temía bastante que ella no lo amara. Akane por su parte, tenía miedo de llegar a ese paso con Ranma, no porque no lo amara, sino temía que Ranma, solo se estuviera dejando llevar por el momento y por las hormonas, mucho ya le habían contado sus amigas acerca de cómo los hombres fácilmente se dejan llevar por bueno, su cuerpo y no por la cabeza y el corazón. Talvés no la amaba.

Cada uno andaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que Ukyo, no estaba. No había asistido a clase.

Ranma: Oye, Akane, que le habrá pasado a Ukyo que no asistió a clases.

Akane: Si, es verdad, se me había olvidado, será que está enferma, con todo el sake que tomo ayer. Solo a mi papa, se le ocurre darnos sake, un día entre semana y cuando tenemos clase al otro día.

Ranma: Si… y bueno de todos Ukyo y tu tomaron bastante.

Akane sonrojada: Si… lo sé,

Kuno: Akane Tendo seras miaaaaaaa. No alcanzo ni a llegar al puesto de Akane, cuando un muy molesto Ranma le dio un puño en la cara y le dijo: No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa Kuno, Akane no fue, ni es, ni será tuya. La próxima vez que digas eso, soy capaz de…

Todos miraban sorprendidos, como Ranma tenía a Kuno del cuello y decía esas palabras, nunca lo habían visto tan molesto, Akane asustada lo vio y le dijo: Ran…ma, cálmate. Ranma bajo a Kuno y muy bajito le dijo: Te lo estoy advirtiendo. No molestes a mi chica. Kuno se sorprendió, mientras Ranma colocaba un brazo sobre a Akane y se la llevo, todos miraban sorprendidos, cuando llegaron al patio.

Akane: Oye, Ranma, no crees que se te fue un poco la mano.

Ranma: No, él alguna vez tiene que entender de una vez por todas, que nunca saldrás con él, tiene que acabar con esa estúpida obsesión contigo.

Akane: Bueno, pero no tienes que ser tan rudo.

Ranma la mira: Es que acaso te preocupa Kuno.

Akane: No, pero, tú eres más fuerte que él y no es bueno aprovecharse de los demás.

Ranma: MMMMMMMM, igual mientras te siga molestando, no lo perdonare. Eres mi mujer y el tiene que entender eso de una buena vez.

Akane se quedo de piedra, mientras en su cerebro se repetía la frase: "Mi mujer", "Mi mujer".

Ranma que no había analizado sus palabras, la miro sorprendido: Oye, Akane, Akane.

Akane todavía no reaccionaba, estaba de piedra, Ranma seguía: Akane… bueno y ahora que le paso.

Akane: Ranma…

Estaban en eso, cuando una bicicleta cayo justo en la cabeza de Ranma.

Shampoo: Nihao

Ranma: Quita tu bicicleta de encima miooooo.

Shampoo: Ranma, lo siento.

Akane: Shampoo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shampoo: Shampoo, venir a recordar a Ranma de nuestra cita.

Akane con su aura a estallar pero aun tratando de sonar calmada: ¿Cuál citaaa?

Ranma muy nervioso: No es nada, Akane. Shampoo me pidió que le ayudara con, con, con, una receta nueva de tallarines y quiere que yo los pruebe, pero no es una cita.

Shampoo enfrente de Ranma: Eso, no es cierto.

Akane: AHHHH si como no, pues bien que te vaya bien en tu ciiiitaaaa. Yo me voy.

Ranma: Akane, espera, yo te lo puedo explicar. Un mazo fuerte lo deja noqueado.

Shampoo: Bueno, Ranma recógeme a las tres en el restaurante, allá te espero. Y se va.

Ranma golpeado, piensa: **Tengo que encontrar una solución, para la cita con Shampoo y Akane, sino ambas me van a matar.**

Mientras tanto el Ucchan…

Ryoga esta haciendo onomiyakis, y en esto llega Ranma, quien se sorprende mucho al verlo.

Ranma: ¿Ryoga? Pero tú qué haces aquí, haciendo onomiyakis.

Ryoga. Saotome, creo que lo yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

Ranma: Si, claro ¿Y Ukyo donde esta?

Ryoga totalmente rojo y nervioso: Ella… pues… esta… en…cama…

Ranma: Queee, es que acaso está enferma.

Ryoga: Bueno, enferma, enferma, no solo un poco enguayabada.

Ranma se rie: jajajajajaajaj, asi que sufriendo los efectos del alcohol, por eso no fue a clase.

Ryoga lo golpea con una espátula: Oye, no es gracioso. Fue tu culpa, tú la invitaste y le dieron demasiado sake.

Ranma: Oye, pero (con cara de picardia) que buen amigo eres, ayudándola en su negocio, ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a hacer onomiyakis?

Ryoga sonrojado: Bueno… te acuerdas de esa carrera que ganamos, para ir a cualquier manantial, pues ese viaje lo hicimos juntos, aunque yo quería Jusenkyo, ella escogió otro lugar y pues… ahí aprendí un poco de su negocio. Además este último mes, he estado muy seguido por acá, así que he aprendido.

Ranma: Vaya…vaya.

Ryoga: Oye, no pienses mal. Solo somos amigos.

Ranma: Yo no he dicho nada…

En el cuarto de arriba, una Ukyo un poco enferma, en su cama, con dolor de cabeza y con mucho sueño, recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**Ukyo: UYYYYY como me pude haber besado con Ryoga, AYYYYY, no puede ser, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Todo por culpa de Ranma, si no estuviera con Akane, si nos los hubiera visto besarse, no me hubiera sentido tan mal, y no hubiera pasado lo que paso, y ahora, bueno aunque eso quedo aclarado esta mañana.**

_Flashback_

_Ryoga se levanta, habían llegado a casa de Ukyo muy tarde y no había comido nada, así que se dirigió a la cocina, cuando una Ukyo con cara de enferma se había levantado también y se dirigía a la cocina. A ambos les llego el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior así que se sonrojaron y trataron de actuar normalmente._

_Ukyo: Buenos días Ryoga_

_Ryoga: Buenos…días…_

_Ukyo: Ryoga… yo… creo… que… ¿ Te acuerdas de lo de anoche?_

_Ryoga: Que…si…me…acuerdo… Pues sip_

_Ukyo: mmmm… pues… fue…algo…que no debió pasar. Yo estaba muy borracha y…_

_Ryoga: Si…claro, no sabias lo que hacías._

_Ukyo: Además, estaba muy triste por lo de Ranma._

_Ryoga: Claro y yo por Akane._

_Ukyo: aja, aja, mmm no se cómo dejamos que pasara…_

_Ryoga: todo el camino hasta que llegamos al restaurante. _

_Ukyo: Sip… menos mal me acordaba donde estaba. Aunque algunas veces se me nublaba la vista._

_Ryoga: Sip… pero es algo que no volverá a ocurrir._

_Ukyo: Claro, nosotros somos solo amigos y los amigos son para apoyarse en momentos difíciles._

_Ryoga: Claro, nos apoyamos en un momento difícil y eso fue todo._

_Ukyo: Ninguno tuvo la culpa, solo el sake._

_Ryoga: Si, claro._

_Ukyo toma un vaso de agua mientras que Ryoga empieza a hacer el desayuno._

_Fin del flashback_

**Ukyo: Bueno, al menos fue un muuuuy buen beso. Ese Ryoga quien lo ve y besa muyyy bien, pero Ukyo no volverá a pasar. MMMM se oyen voces abajo ¿quien será?**

Ranma: Oye, Ryoga, necesito un favor.

Ryoga: ¿Qué clase de favor?

Ranma: Pues…veras, que pasaría si una chica duda de tu hombría ya que tu pues… no le correspondes de esa manera, no porque no te guste, sino porque bueno…estas enamorado de otra. Y ella cree que eso quiere decir más bien, que no te gustan las mujeres, así que te pone una prueba, pero esa prueba puede dañar a la persona de la que estas enamorado.

Ryoga: ¿Qué Ranma?, no entiendo, muy bien. ¿Estás con una chica que no te gusta solo porque dudo de tu hombría?

Ranma: No, no, no, no estás con ella por eso duda de que te gusten las mujeres.

Ryoga: Ahhh, bueno no estas con ella porque amas a otra, entonces porque no se lo dices y asi no dudara de ti.

Ranma: Porque si se lo digo, ella será capaz de matar a la mujer que…

Ryoga quien había entendido mal y pensó que esa mujer que dudaba de él era Akane, y que talvés el beso que le dio ayer, solo era la supuesta prueba y que Ranma en realidad estaba enamorado de otra, empezó a enfurecerse: Como, Como puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de Akane, te matare Ranma.

Ranma: oye, Ryoga, espera yo no estoy jugando con Akane.

Ryoga: Como que no, la besas para demostrar que eres un hombre sin embargo estas enamorado de otra y Akane, Akane creerá que la amas…

Ranma: No, no Ryoga, yo a Akane la he besado pero no por es… Un momento ¿cómo sabes que Akane y yo nos hemos besado?

Ryoga: Porque ayer Ukyo los vio y también jugaste con ella, la hiciste llorar Ranma. Hiciste llorar a Ukyo. No haces más que jugar con los sentimientos de ellas.

Ranma: oye, no es mi intención, Ukyo sabe muy bien que yo solo la quiero como amiga y Akane, Akane…

Ryoga: Akane, ¿Qué?

Ranma mira a Ryoga sabe que puede cavar su tumba en este momento pero, no puede dejar que Ryoga piense que ha jugado con Akane, que sus encuentros han sido solo por satisfacción de su ego: Yo a Akane la amo y ella es mi esposa.

Ryoga se queda de piedra, no puede ser. Akane y Ranma ¿Casados? ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?: Eso…no…es…cierto, Ranma, no mientas.

Ranma: Ryoga, es cierto, nos casamos hace cinco días, todo fue arreglo de nuestros padres, nosotros no sabíamos hasta que llegamos al altar.

Ryoga: Y entonces… Ranma ¿en serio la amas?

Ranma: Si… y ahora que estamos juntos no dejare que nada nos separe.

Ryoga: ¿Pero y lo de esa mujer?

Ranma: La que duda de mi es Shampoo, y como sabes si se entera que Akane y yo estamos casados, es capaz de buscarla y hacerle daño.

Ryoga frena su ataque y le dice: Entiendo…

Se sienta totalmente decepcionado, pensaba que solo estaban saliendo pero ¿Casados? Era algo que no se esperaba. Pero, al menos Ranma decía que la amaba y el sabía que Akane amaba a Ranma. Al menos serian felices.

Ranma: Ryoga, lo siento… no quería decirte esto así, pero… bueno aunque no lo creas siempre te he considerado mi amigo y no quiero que sufras.

Ryoga: Bueno, al menos has madurado un poco, al fin aceptaste tus sentimientos.

Ranma con una gota en la cabeza: Bueno, la verdad tú eres el único que lo sabe. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Akane.

Ryoga enfurecido: RANMA…ERES UN IDIOTA.

Ukyo se iba a levantar, que pasaba alla abajo, acaso iban a acabar con su local.

Ranma: Ryoga, Ryoga, calmate, se lo pienso decir, pero, bueno, eso no es lo que me preocupa.

Ryoga: Te preocupa lo de Shampoo.

Ranma: Pues…la verdad… si, no sé qué hacer.

Ryoga: Debería matarte, pero eso haría infeliz a Akane y a Ukyo. Así que no lo hare.

Ranma: Ryoga, prométeme que guardaras el secreto.

Ryoga: Si, no te preocupes. Pero esto lo hago por Akane **(Después iré a hablar con ella, debo saber cómo se siente con todo esto)**

Ranma: Bueno y ¿me vas a ayudar con lo de Shampoo?

Ukyo llega y los golpea a ambos:

Ukyo: Sera que me pueden dejar descansar y ¿Qué es eso de Shampoo?

Ranma y Ryoga le cuentan lo de Shampoo, omitiendo la parte de Akane, ella es muy inteligente y se le ocurre un plan para despistar a Shampoo, sin que sepa que Ranma no le dará el beso, sino otro personaje. Ella igual va a defender a su amigo Ranma de Shampoo, cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo es bastaannte largo, mas largo que los otros, porque queria dar profundidad a la parte "romantica" de Akane y Ranma. Ademas de empezar a bueno aanimar a Ryoga y Ukyo. Siempre he sentido que ellos son los mejores amigos de Ranma y Akane, Ryoga siempre se preocupa por los dos y Ukyo es buena amiga de ambos y hasta ahora no se ha valido de hechizos para enamorar a Ranma.**

**Talvez se les haga dificil pensar como Ryoga acepto calmadamente la noticia del matrimonio de Ranma y Akane pero es que siempre ha sabido que Akane y Ranma se aman y es lo que quizas mas le duele. **

**En el proximo capitulo, se dara la famosa cita con Shampoo, pero vamos a ver que planeo Ukyo para evitar que sea Ranma quien bese a UKyo. ¿Mousse, Ryoga o incluso Kuno? No se vamos a ver que hace Ukyo para salvar a Ranma de las garras de Shampoo. Ese capitulo se llamara Engaños, travesuras y hechizos.**


	5. Engaños, travesuras y hechizos

Hoooolllaaa, aca va mi quinto capitulo de este fic llamado "Secretos", bueno aca van a ver muchas sorpresas, y una pareja inesperada surge, aunque no creo que por mucho y nuestra amada pareja ( Ranma y Akane) , bueno siguen con su secreto pero vuelvo y retomo su relacion amor-odio que tanto nos gusta. Disfruten...

* * *

Akane se dirige al Dojo, Ranma se había ido a la hora del almuerzo y no sabía dónde estaba talvés en una cita con su amada Shampoo. Akane estaba muy triste.

**Akane: Ranma, eres un idiota. Anoche me deje llevar por el sake pero aun así no me arrepiento de lo que dije, en verdad, quiero estar contigo para siempre, pero… Dudas me invaden y no sé hacer si debemos hacer eso tan rápido. Por ejemplo, hoy sigues con tus citas clandestinas con Shampoo, después de que te dije que no quería que siguieras con eso, en cambio, yo estoy sola, no he vuelto a ver a P-chan, que era como mi confidente y mi amigo Ryoga, no se…**

En ese momento Shampoo aparece, vestida con un traje chino pero corto y muy ceñido al cuerpo…

Shampoo: Hola, Akane ¿Estas preparada para perder?

Akane: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Shampoo: Pues, si estas preparada a perder a Ranma, hoy Ranma se enamorara de mi y entonces nos casaremos.

Akane: Ja, como si me importara, Ranma puede hacer lo que quiera.

Shampoo: Espero que lo digas en serio, porque esta vez Ranma no podrá negarse a mis encantos, soy una mujer hermosa y asediada por muchos hombres. Dime Akane ¿Acaso crees que eres competencia para mí? Yo creo que tu a Ranma no le inspiras nada y solo está contigo por lastima.

Akane totalmente ofendida: Pues… eso no es de tu incumbencia y si Ranma está conmigo solo por lastima, pues no veo porque, soy una mujer independiente y no ando rogando por un hombre. Allá, Ranma, si se deja llevar por sus instintos. Porque una cosa es el deseo y otra cosa es el amor.

Shampoo: Ja, eso a mí no me importa, si Ranma sucumbe hoy, será mío para siempre. Así que adiós, Akane me voy a mi cita con Ranma.

Akane furiosa la ve irse y empieza a llorar: Ranma, eres un tonto…

Minutos más tarde en el Nekohanten…

Ranma (vestido como en la ova: Una Akane para recordar, ya que se veía muy guapo): Hola, Shampoo.

Shampoo: Hola, Ranma, te estaba esperando. Ahhhh, veo que me trajiste flores.

Ranma: Así es.

Shampoo: Y ¿adónde vamos a ir?

Ranma: No se puede decir, es un secreto. Vamos

Salen y la abuela dice:

Abuela: Esta vez Shampoo lo va a logara, Ranma se casara con ella.

Mouse: ¿Qué quiere decir? Vieja bruja (Aunque le hablaba a la puerta)

La abuela le da un golpe, pero aun así Mousse piensa: **No dejare que Shampoo se case con Ranma, cualquier cosa que haya planeado, la vieja, para hacer que Ranma se case con Shampoo la evitare.**

Entonces el sale y de pronto una cubeta llena de agua fría le cae encima y un pato-mousse es secuestrado.

Mientras tanto en la feria…

Ranma: Que te parece, Shampoo, es una feria que ha llegado a Nerima. Está de paso y trae muchas cosas nuevas como el túnel del amor.

Shampoo: Ohh, Ranma. Eso es (lo mira seductoramente) romántico. Y pega su cuerpo, mientras Ranma evita mirarla de frente.

Ranma nervioso: Pero…primero…vamos a la rueda de Chicago.

Shampoo: Esta bien.

Mientras se dirigían a la rueda, había un hombre detrás de ellos que los seguía atentamente, tenía una gorra, bigotes y barba…

En la rueda, Ranma rogaba que Akane no se fuera a enterar y que el plan que había organizado con Ukyo y Ryoga funcionara.

_Flashback_

_Están los tres reunidos en el Ucchan…_

_Ukyo: Esa Shampoo, siempre inventado esos planes malévolos. Seguro que tiene preparado algún hechizo._

_Ryoga: Si, es lo más seguro._

_Ranma: Pero… no puedo permitir que se dude de la hombría de un Saotome._

_Ukyo: Ranma, eres un tonto._

_Ryoga: Si, si._

_Ranma: Oye, Ryoga, no digas nada quien fue el que casi no se acercaba a Akari porque creía que todas las cualidades que decía ella que amaba de los cerdos era para burlarse de ti. ¿No te sentiste herido en tu orgullo?_

_Ryoga un poco apenado, asintió con la cabeza: Sip…_

_Ukyo con cara de duda: Oye, ¿Quién es Akari?_

_Ranma: AHHHHH, no sabes, es la prometida de Ryoga._

_Ukyo alzando una ceja: ¿Prometida?_

_Ryoga asustado por el aura que se desprendía de la muchacha: Nooo, pero no es lo que crees, ella cree que porque vencí a su cerdo, me debo casar con ella. _

_Ukyo muuuuyyy molesta: mmmm, claro, pervertido __**(besándome anoche, diciendo que ama a Akane y con prometida)**_

_Ranma viendo la tensión entre ellos: Bueno, pero me van ayudar._

_Ukyo con resignación: Si, si. Bueno lo que Shampoo quiere es que la beses ¿Cierto?_

_Ranma asiente._

_Ukyo: Pues, entonces el hechizo o lo que sea lo realizara mientras se besan. Así que hay que evitar que te bese, pero…_

_Ranma: Si no la beso, segura lo gritara a los cuatro vientos que soy, bueno, rarito, si le digo algo sobre Akane, es seguro que quiera matarla y si la beso probablemente me hechizara y quien sabe que pueda pasar…_

_Ryoga: Entonces, tenemos que hacerle creer que tú la besas sin que seas tú. Pero como…_

_Ukyo: Bueno, podríamos conseguir a un sustituto. Alguien que se haga pasar por Ranma en el momento preciso, pero aun así Ranma tú tienes que salir con ella y ser lo más amable y atento sin que cambies mucho de actitud para que ella no sospeche. _

_Ryoga: Así es para cuando el cambio se dé, ella este tan emocionada que no razone mucho. El cambio debe ser en un sitio oscuro._

_Ranma: Si, claro como esa vez que le organizamos la cita a Ryoga y Akane para poder quitarle el jabón mágico y cuando entraron a la casa del terror, yo escondí a Akane mientras Shampoo buscaba el jabón y Ryoga pensó que era Akane quien lo había tocado jajajajaaj_

_Ryoga: No te rías, no es gracioso. _

_Ukyo: Bueno, pero dos problemas, el sustituto y el lugar._

_Ryoga: El lugar podría ser esa feria nueva, que esta en la ciudad, ahí hay un lugar llamado el túnel del amor en parejas entran en unos botes a una cueva que es muy oscura._

_Ukyo: Claro ahí podría ser el intercambio._

_Ranma: Y el único que conozco que quiere besar a Shampoo es Mousse._

_Ryoga: ¿Y será que si quiere participar?_

_Ukyo: El nunca permitirá que Shampoo se case con Ranma, así que aceptara. Pero debemos decirle, casi al momento de la cita, porque si no es capaz de arruinar todo._

_Ranma y Ryoga asienten._

_Fin del flashback._

Ranma con Shampoo se dirigían ahora al túnel del amor.

En el túnel del amor…

Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse habían entrado con anterioridad (Como pareja Ukyo y Ryoga con su mascota un pato) ya le habían comentado el plan a Mousse y el estaba de acuerdo. Ukyo le había vestido con una ropa de Ranma, le quito los lentes y trato de hacerle una trenza parecida a la de Ranma (Como, pues Mousse tiene el cabello largo pero con trenza se puede acortar). Mousse no debía hablar y el cambio se haría en el momento preciso en que Shampoo creería que Ranma la iba a besar.

Ranma llevaba a Shampoo de la mano e iban hacia el túnel del amor, el hombre que los seguía trataba de estar lo más cerca posible para escuchar lo que decían…

Shampoo: No me puedo creer esto. En ese túnel del amor me vas a demostrar cuanto me quieres ¿Cierto?

Ranma: Cla…ro…

Shampoo pegando su cuerpo al de Ranma: Dime Ranma ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Ranma sonrojado y evitando mirar el cuerpo de Shampoo: Si…si.

Shampoo: ¿Te gusta más que el de chica violenta?

Ranma nervioso: Jajajaja, claro **(si supiera que en estos momentos mi mente está pensando en Akane y en cómo se veía anoche) **Como me va a gustar una chica pechos planos y marimacho como esa, jajajaj, si yo la llego a besar será por pura lastima o que talvés se me subieran las copas. Ella no me inspira nada, Shampoo, tú eres la que me inspira más cosas.

Señor: Bueno, jóvenes ya pueden subir al bote.

Ranma y Shampoo se suben.

Señor: Oiga, señor usted sin pareja no puede subir.

El muchacho vestido con una sudadera, no dijo nada, solo se veía un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

En el túnel del amor…

Ranma: Oye, Shampoo ¿Cómo estás?

Shampoo: Bien, pero creo que es hora de que me beses. Diciendo esto saco un labial con un estampado chino y pinto sus labios con este, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho su abuela

_Flashback_

_4 días atrás…_

_Shampoo: Abuela, estoy muy triste, creo que en verdad Ranma nunca me querra y yo lo amo, no se que hacer._

_Abuela: Precisamente, llego algo de nuestra aldea, uno de los tesoros mas secretos de la aldea de las amazonas._

_Shampoo: Y que es, Abuela._

_Abuela: Veras, este tesoro ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio de la aldea, lo han utilizado las mujeres chinas para poder conseguir marido, en las épocas anteriores, las mujeres amazonas no eran tan bonitas como ahora, por su entrenamiento y como siempre estaban solas, su aspecto era casi de hombre, muy robustas, esto empezó a cambiar con el tiempo, gracias a que muchos hombres empezaron a emigrar allí y entonces ellas se dieron cuenta de que no eran muy atractivas para ellos y si no tenían hijos, no habría manera de continuar el legado de las amazonas. Así que con una rara planta, traída de occidente, empezaron a hacer una especie de crema que se las aplicaban en los labios y forzaban a que los hombres las besaran, ellos quedaban enamorados completamente y se casaban. Esto evolucionaba a este labial._

_Shampoo: Que bueno, abuelita, dámelo._

_Abuela: Espera, Shampoo aun hay mas, Este labial no solo enamora al hombre sino a la mujer también, las mujeres chinas en esa época no les interesaba mucho el amor sino hombres fuertes, así que para ellas sentirse también enamoradas, usaban la crema y así ambos se enamoraban. Sin embargo, muchas veces se equivocaban y besaban al hombre equivocado pero ya no podían hacer nada, ya que el hechizo solo se deshace con el beso de amor de nuestra alma gemela, pero no cualquiera sino con el hombre o la mujer con la cual esa persona estaba realmente destinada. Esto es algo difícil de encontrar, así que Shampoo ten mucho cuidado y besa solo a Ranma, después de esto lo traes y nos lo llevamos a China lo más rápido posible, para evitar que alguien que sea su verdadero destino lo bese y se acabe el hechizo._

_Shampoo mira el labial y dice: No te preocupes abuela, solo besare a Ranma (__** y la verdad mejor que también haga efecto en mi, algunas veces veo a Mousse atractivo, brrrr, eso debe ser la soledad)**_

_Fin del flashback._

Ranma; oye, Shampoo ¿Estas bien? De un momento a otro te quedaste callada.

Shampoo: Si, estoy bien pero bueno no me trajiste acá solo a hablar.

Ranma: Si…claro…pero ya sabes yo soy muy nervioso, cierra los ojos, por favor.

Shampoo cierra sus ojos pero tomas las manos de Ranma fuertemente y piensa**: No te vas a escapara ni me vas a dejar acá plantada. **

De pronto el bote se empieza a mover con mucha fuerza, casi ocasionando que se volteara, en ese momento Shampoo para evitar caer al agua y convertirse en gata, soltó las manos de Ranma y logro estabilizarse, las luces se apagaron y Ranma aprovecho para saltar y colocarse al lado, mientras que Mousse se colocaba al lado de Shampoo.

Mientras tanto afuera…

Akane quien se había quitado el disfraz (si era el hombre que seguía a Ranma) quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que Ranma besara a Shampoo, pero sin pareja no podía entrar…

Kuno: Akane, mi amor.

Akane: Kuno.

Kuno: Que alegría encontrarte acá.

Akane: Eh, si, Kuno ven entremos al túnel del amor.

En el túnel del amor:

Shampoo: Esta muy oscuro, Ranma ¿Estás ahí?

Mousse tomo las manos de Shampoo, Shampoo apenas si veía sombras pero vio su trenza y en la sombra era parecido a Ranma.

Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga tratan de desconectar las otras luces, cuando un bote se acerca rápidamente a donde están Shampoo y Mousse.

Kuno: Akane, mi amor, se que quieres estar en la oscuridad conmigo pero no remmees tan raaaapidooo.

Akane: **Allá a lo lejos, se ve la figura de Shampoo y Ranma, uyyyyy los voy a matar…**

Ranma los ve y piensa: **QUEEE, esa es Akane y Kuno.**

Ukyo susurra en el oído de Ranma: Oye, creí que la pareja era tu y Akane. ¿Qué hace aquí en el túnel del amor con Kuno?

Ranma molesta le susurra: mmmm, lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado, pero va a arruinar nuestro plan.

El bote de Akane golpea con fuerza el de Shampoo, Ryoga termina de desconectar todas las luces del túnel y todo queda en completa oscuridad. Nadie veía nada.

Kuno: Akane, mi amor, preparaste todo esto para estar a solas conmigo.

Shampoo: ¿Akane? ¿Está aquí?,- Entonces, voltea y en lugar de Ranma no hay nadie. Ella empieza a tientas a tratar de bajar del bote sin caer al agua, mientras que Akane siente que es arrojada fuera del bote y Mousse esta golpeado contra una pared ( a causa del golpe del bote de Akane, Mousse fue arrojado contra una pared). Ukyo y Ryoga ayudan a Mousse, mientras que Ranma-chan empieza a acercarse a Kuno:

Ranma-chan al oído de Kuno: Así que me cambiaste por Akane.

Kuno: La chica…

Ranma-chan lo golpea y dice: shhhh, es una cita romántica no debemos gritar.

Shampoo: RANMA, RANMA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Akane la escucha y piensa: **Claro ahora se escondió para no dar la cara.**

Ranma-chan golpea a Kuno y lo envía al bote de Shampoo, esta se sorprende y lo toca: No, este no es Ranma: Así que nuevamente es golpeado y cae al agua.

Ukyo y Ryoga logran revivir a Mousse, quien dice: Shampoo, mírame.

Shampoo empieza a entender la trampa y sale del bote para donde logra ver movimiento.

Akane empieza a buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero alguien la jala y la agacha, le tapa la boca y dice: Akane, silencio, Shampoo nos está buscando.

Shampoo se dirige a los movimientos que alcanza a percibir, alguien se abalanza sobre ella, pero ella lo quita, aunque parecía ser Ranma, cuando trata de mirar más de cerca, ve a un hombre abrazando a una muñeca y diciendo: Shampoo.

Shampoo: Ranma, se que tu nunca te mandarías a mis brazos y por cierto no me confundirías con una muñeca. Además siempre huyes pero esta vez no escaparas.

Las dos sombras que alcanza a distinguir empiezan a huir, Shampoo sigue a la que le parece más parecida a un hombre, en plena oscuridad, hay confusión. Shampoo abraza a un hombre y lo besa…

En ese momento, un trabajador llega a averiguar qué pasaba, y conecta el interruptor de la luz. Se ve a un Kuno desmayado en el agua, Mousse besando a una muñeca y a una Ukyo bastante impactada por un Ryoga y una Shampoo besándose…

En la salida del túnel, hay dos mujeres discutiendo…

* * *

**Bueno. espero que les haya gustado, a medida que escribo este fic, creo que Ryoga y Ukyo son personajes muy fuertes, casi como Ranma y Akane, no se porque, pero bueno, a mi me gusta, ¿ Que creen de lo que paso entre Ryoga y Shampoo?, sera que van a quedar enamorados. mientras Akane solo vio a Ranma queriendo besar a Shampoo pero no se dio ni cuenta de lo que paso, ademas de escuchar las palabras de Ranma cuando estaba con Shampoo.**

**En verdad queria darle picante pero no quiero separar a Ranma y Akane, creo que ahora ellos tendran que ayudar a desencantar a ryoga y Shampoo. El proximo capitulo que talves lo publique en tres dias.. sera ¿Ryoga y Shampoo son novios? Bueno, ahi les dejo... bye**


	6. ¿Ryoga y Shampoo son novios?

**Hola, se quie me demore bastante con este capitulo, lo siento, pero bueno, lo que me queda de esta semana tratare de subirlos diariamente, ademas que estamos cerca del final, claro que no mucho. Aca hay un poco de lima, accion entre Akane y Ranma pero no mucha, pienso que el momento se dara en alguno de los siguientes dos capitulos. ASi que no desesperen.**

**Gracias a mis lectoras fieles y aca va.**

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2, no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tome prestados por un momento.**

* * *

En el capitulo anterior, nos quedamos con Ryoga y Shampoo besándose en el túnel del amor y Ukyo y Mousse los miran sorprendidos. Mientras que Akane y Ranma salen del túnel, peleando…

Ukyo: RYOOOOGAAA

Mousse: SHAMPOOOOO

Ryoga y Shampoo se miran sorprendidos y de pronto…

Ryoga mira a los ojos a Shampoo y dice: Shampoo, nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que eres.

Shampoo: Ryoga… eres tan valiente.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y sus miradas llenas de amor (flotando corazoncitos estilo anime) y de pronto una espátula cae en la cabeza de Ryoga.

Ukyo: Oye, Shampoo, ¿Qué le hiciste a Ryoga?

Shampoo: Oye, Ukyo ¿Por qué ser tan violenta?

Mousse llorando: Shampoo, ¿Cómo es posible que te besaras con Ryoga?

Shampoo con una patada manda a volar a Mousse: Shampoo, hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. No te entrometas.

Ryoga con chichón en la cabeza pero delante de Shampoo: Ukyo, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?... Creo que al fin he encontrado a la persona que amare siempre y esa es Shampoo.

Shampoo, con ojos de enamorada: Ryoga…

Ukyo molesta: Esto es una locuraaaa, no es posible, Shampoo ¿Cuál fue el hechizo que utilizaste para atrapar a Ranma?

Shampoo: Ran…ma, pues me acuerdo que iba a tener hoy una cita con él, pero nada de hechizo.

Mousse: Talvés, se le olvido.

Ukyo: Si, mejor vamos a preguntarle a la vieja Cologne. Ella debe saber lo que Shampoo hizo.

Ukyo coge a Ryoga pero Shampoo lo coge también, Ryoga se está ahogando, mientras Mousse trata de calmar la situación, como no lo logra, se pone de malgenio y separa a Shampoo y Ryoga les arroja un polvo y los hace dormir. Así Ukyo llevando a Ryoga y Mousse llevando a Shampoo se dirigen a donde Cologne.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

Akane y Ranma en su habitación, discuten:

Akane: Vete, Ranma, No te quiero ver.

Ranma: Claro, siempre tan neciaaaa. Te digo que todo fue parte de un plan, para deshacerme de Shampoo, por un buen tiempo.

Akane: Ranma, crees que soy estúpida. Yo los vi en esa feria desde el primer momento y tu actuabas tan amablemente y después le dijiste… le dijiste eso sobre mí.

Ranma: QUEEEE, yo no dije nada sobre ti.

Akane con lágrimas en los ojos: ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Le dijiste que conmigo nunca estarías a menos de que fuera por lastima o por borrachera. Que quien más te gustaba era ELLAAA.

Ranma: Pero, Akane, eso era parte del plan. Mira si hablas con Ukyo y Ryoga ellos te confirmaran que eso era parte…

Akane. Que plan, ni que plan, Ranma, yo no vi a nadie en ese túnel, solo te vi a ti muy acaramelado con Shampoo.

Ranma: Ah, sí, pues no era el único, ¿Por qué estabas con Kuno en el túnel?

Akane: Porque, no me dejaban entrar sin pareja y quería confirmar con mis propios ojos, que fueras tan miserable de besar a Shampoo y casi lo haces.

Ranma: Ese no era yo, era Mousse. Pero… ¿Cómo sabias que iba a tener una cita con Shampoo?

Akane: Porque ella muy "amable", me lo dijo todo.

**Ranma: Esa Shampoo lo mas que le dije, que no le fuera a decir a nadie. Ya después me las pagara.**

Akane: Ranma, ya no quiero saber más de ti, siempre me insultas y me haces quedar mal delante de todo el mundo. OJALA, ESTE MES PASE RAPIDO Y CADA QUIEN PUEDA SEGUIR SU CAMINO SOLO.

Ranma triste: ¿En verdad eso quieres? Akane, yo…pues…

Akane llorando: Nunca, nunca me voy a acostar contigo y no quiero estar atada a una persona que siempre me desprecie. TE ODIO.

Ranma la atrapa antes de que se vaya y le dice: Dime, Akane, dime que en realidad no sientes nada por mí y me iré de aquí. Pero dímelo, de frente.

Akane titubea un poco, pero con rabia lo mira y le dice: No quiero saber nada de ti, yo no siento nada por ti.

Ranma la besa sin pensarlo, y la atrapa con sus brazos para no dejarla ir, al principio Akane forcejea y no corresponde al beso. Ranma la aprieta con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, aunque Akane no quiere responder el beso, sus instintos empiezan a ceder y lentamente corresponde el beso de Ranma, el toma a Akane entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama. La coloca lentamente sobre ella, mientras la besa mas apasionadamente, Akane lo rodea con sus brazos y el lentamente empieza a bajar sus manos hacia las piernas de Akane, (como ella llevaba falda) mientras la seguía besando, empezó a acariciar sus piernas, de manera que la falda iba subiendo, Akane sintió las caricias y aunque su cerebro le decía que lo golpeara y lo mandara a volar por Nerima, su corazón y su cuerpo le decían otra cosa, Ranma empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Akane y al oído le decía: Akane…nunca…te…voy…a…dejar…y…te…voy…a…demostrar…que… y vuelve a tomar su boca y a besarla con tal intensidad , que Akane sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo. Ranma, seguía acariciando sus piernas y la falda subió totalmente, y Ranma empezó a acariciar los senos de Akane , y su intimidad creció, y Akane sentía como él se rozaba de nuevo contra la intimidad de ella, y de Akane escapaban leves gemidos de placer, Ranma al oír esto, de nuevo en su oído le dice: No…dices…que…no…sientes…nada…por…mi… y entonces como te hago sentir lo que sientes ahora, es que acaso ¿Crees… que…Ryoga…puede…hacerte…sentir…lo…mismo? Mientras decía esto, sus roces con la intimidad de Akane eran más fuertes y sus caricias en los senos de Akane eran mucho más salvajes. Akane apenas logro emitir un muy leve: No… que Ranma alcanzo a escuchar, y sonrió, y volvió de nuevo a atacar su boca, sus manos entonces, hábilmente lograron quitarle la camisa a Akane y quedo ella en solo sostén y Ranma mientras la besaba, se dedico a bajar hasta sus senos y trato de desabrochar el sostén, en ese momento, Akane aunque su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado, aun no podía olvidarse de lo ocurrido, así que rápidamente se coloco encima de Ranma le tomo de las manos y le dijo: Yo no voy a ser tu juguete sexual, cada vez que sientas ganas. Ranma la miro y para el se veía increíblemente sexy enojada y excitada a la vez y le dijo. ¿Crees que yo haría esto con otra persona que no fueras tú? ¿A quién he salvado más de dos veces? ¿Por quién crees que yo seguía en esta casa? Yo quiero ser hombre 100%, solo por ti, Akane. Y la verdad, solo pienso casarme una vez. Así, que… Con habilidad logro poner a Akane debajo de el nuevamente y esta vez el le tomo las manos y firmemente contra la cama las puso y le dijo muy cerca: No me pienso divorciar, ni anular el matrimonio. Así que estarás atada a mí de por vida, porque no te voy a dejar ir. Ranma lo dijo tan serio que apenas Akane pudo fruncir el ceño y decir: ¿Y que si yo no quiero? Ranma tiernamente la miro: Akane, dejémonos de juegos y enfrentemos la realidad. Es obvio que ambos queremos esto, pero es obvio que en esta casa no puede suceder, así que te daré tiempo, para que madures y enfrentes lo que sientes. Yo…yo… nunca sentí esto por ninguna mujer, Akane, y siempre quiero estar ahí para protegerte. Akane lo miro dulcemente y lo beso, aunque en ese momento.

Happosai: Querida, Akaaanee

Ranma y Akane vieron como un impertinente viejo, abrió la puerta y vio como Ranma estaba encima de Akane, y entro en cólera…

Happosai: Raaannmma, ¿Qué le haces a la pobrecita, Akane?

Ranma moviéndose y tratando de que su evidente excitación, no se viera ( se coloco una almohada encima) le dice: Viejo metiche, ¿Qué se cree?

Akane totalmente roja: Maestro, es mejor que se vaya. Esta es nuestra habitacions estamos casados y podemos hacer en ella lo que nos plazca.

Happosai llorando: Akane, Akane, buaaaaa, ya no eres una niña dulce e inocente. Todo es tu culpa,Ranma.

Ranma: Oiga, ¿Qué le pasa? Y vemos a un Ranma volando por los cielos, gracias a una bomba de Happy.

Akane molesta, manda con pasaje gratis, por lo cielos, también a cierto viejo libinodoso.

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten…

Ukyo y Mousse habían llegado donde Cologne y le habían explicado todo. Cologne, estaba muy preocupada, ese labial, era muy peligroso y bien se lo había dicho a Shampoo.

Ukyo: Señora, ¿Cómo deshacemos el hechizo?

Cologne: He ahí, el problema, el hechizo no es fácil de deshacer. Se debe encontrar a las personas con las que ellos están destinados a estar. Sus almas gemelas, pero, no es fácil, encontrarlos. Ya que el destino que está escrito, ha decidido hace ya mucho tiempo, con quien debían estar y talvés es la persona menos pensada.

Mousse: Pues, es obvio, que yo soy el destino de Shampoo. Así que…

Shampoo quien despierta, le da un golpe a Mousse: Ni te atrevas…

Ryoga quien también despierta, un poco desconcertado porque no sabía donde estaba, miro a Cologne: Señora, es que yo… es que yo…estoy…enamorado…de su nieta…

Shampoo: Así, es abuela Ryoga y yo… (Abraza a Ryoga) nos amamos.

Ukyo totalmente molesta: Kami, esto va de mal en peor.

Mousse llora a lágrima viva: Querida Shampoo porque no me quieres. Mientras abraza a Ukyo.

Cologne: Shampoo, hija, no recuerdas que tu prometido es Ranma.

Shampoo: mmm, Shampoo no querer a Ranma, querer a Ryoga.

**Cologne: Claro, el labial maldito, como las mujeres de esa época no querían recordar que su amor solo había sido producto de un hechizo, ponían también hierba del olvido, para que no recordaran que fue el labial quien los hizo enamorarse.**

Ukyo: Anciana, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esos dos…no… se pueden casar. Imaginaba Ukyo aterrorizada a un Ryoga vestido de chino, recorriendo con Shampoo, Japón. Mientras caían ambos en un rio y ambos convertidos en gato y cerdo sin poder escapar del rio, mientras eran arrastrados por la corriente.

Cologne: Hay que buscar a Ranma y hacer que bese a Shampoo. Es la única manera, ellos están destinados por la ley de las amazonas a estar juntos.

Ukyo: Pero, no creo que Ranma sea el alma gemela de Shampoo.

Cologne: O Akane talvés acceda a besar a Ryoga.

Mousse: No, creo que eso sea tan fácil.

Ryoga: Oiga, yo no traicionare a mi querida Shampoo, no voy a besar a nadie.

**Ukyo: Vaya, el hechizo es fuerte, se olvido de Akane.**

Shampoo: Yo no querer saber nada de Ranma. Abuela.

Cologne: Bien, pero sabes que él fue el que te venció. Es con Ranma con quien debes casarte.

Ryoga: Pues, yo venceré a Ranma para casarme con Shampoo.

Shampoo: ¿Harías eso por mi?

Ryoga: Mil y más veces, mi amor

Ukyo mareada: quiero vomitar. Esto sencillamente no está bien.

Cologne separa a Shampoo y a Ryoga y les dice: Bueno, muchachos, creo que el tiempo de visitas se termino. Es hora de que te vayas Ryoga.

Shampoo: Shampoo, nunca se separara de Ryoga

Ryoga: Así, es, mi amor nada en el mundo nos separara.

Cologne quien ya no tenía paciencia, los hizo dormir a ambos y a Shampoo la llevo a su cuarto, mientras que Ukyo y Mousse se llevaron a Ryoga al Ucchan. Mientras la vieja Cologne, iba a hablar con su futuro yerno, él era el único que podía sacarlos del problema.

Ranma: Ya casi llego al Dojo. Ese viejo me las va a pagar. Preciso en ese momento tenía que interrumpir. Tengo que inventarme algo para sacar a Akane de la casa y poder tener tiempo los dos. Le voy a demostrar que yo, que yo, bueno, para eso, necesito tiempo para nosotros. Sin prometidas, sin amigos, sin familia, solo ella y yo. MMM, Akane, este matrimonio es una guerra y aunque ya he perdido varias batallas, no me daré por vencido, se que tú sientes algo por mi y hasta que tu no lo digas, yo no lo diré, pero te voy a demostrar, cuanto te necesito en mi vida, no te dejare ir, luchare…

Cuando llega Ranma al Dojo, ve a Akane y a Cologne sentadas en el comedor, Akane se ve preocupada…

Cologne: Me alegro que llegaras, Ranma, Algo muy grave le paso a Shampoo.

Ranma: ¿Qué le paso?

Cologne: Se enamoro de Ryoga.

Ranma: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Akane: Si, al parecer, tenias razón, Ranma. Shampoo iba a usar un hechizo en ti para que se enamoraran, pero en el túnel resulto besando a Ryoga y entonces ambos quedaron presa del hechizo.

Ranma: **De la que me salve. **Bueno y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto.

Cologne: La única manera de romper el hechizo, es que la alma gemela de alguno de los dos, bese a la persona amada y el hechizo será nulo. Ranma, tu eres el prometido de Shampoo, ve y bésala.

Ranma: ¿Qué?, yo no voy a hacer eso. Shampoo no es mi alma gemela.

Cologne: Claro, que si, gracias al destino derrotaste a Shampoo y por la ley de las amazonas, eres su prometido. Debes ser su alma gemela, la persona elegida para Shampoo.

Ranma mira a Akane que ha estado callada todo ese tiempo: Mire, señora, destino o coincidencia. Yo no quería vencer a Shampoo ni convertirme en su prometido. Además…yo…ya tengo a alguien y la verdad, no la quiero perder. Así que Shampoo y usted arréglensela solas. Eso les pasa, por quererme hacer embrujos.

Ranma se levanta y se va. Cologne y Akane lo miran sorprendidas.

Cologne: Tienes que hacer entender a Ranma…

Akane: Mire, Señora, lo siento por los dos, pero creo que es cierto lo que dice Ranma, todo el mal que usted le quizo hacer a Ranma, lo está pagando Shampoo. Y no creo que Ranma sea la persona para Shampoo, talvés si su nieta no hubiera sido tan caprichosa, Ranma la hubiera considerado, pero…

Cologne: Entonces, hazlo, tu por Ryoga. Bésalo.

Akane: Lo siento, pero yo a Ryoga lo veo como un amigo, un gran amigo, pero nada más y pienso que la persona que sea destinada a Ryoga, lo debe amar de verdad, no por hechizos ni compromisos. Ryoga se merece alguien que lo ame con todo su corazón. El mío ya pertenece a otro.

Akane también se levanta y se va.

Cologne queda sola en la habitación: **Le dije a Shampoo que tuviera cuidado y ahora no se cómo ayudarla. Talvés es cierto, en mi deseo porque Ranma fuera esposo de Shampoo, no considere los sentimientos de nadie y ahora es mi nieta la que paga las consecuencias.**

En la noche, en la habitación de Ranma y Akane…

Ranma se encuentra estudiando, mientras que Akane con la pijama puesta, va a meterse a la cama, lo mira y recuerda todo lo que le dijo hoy a Cologne, ¿es a ella quien no quiere perder?, todo lo que le dijo hoy en la tarde y después, la han hecho pensar, talvés sea cierto que ella no ha madurado y desconfía de el todo el tiempo, pero es que razones tiene. Pero, la mayoría de veces, el no tiene la culpa y nunca se ha dado por vencido en esta relación. Siempre la protege y la salva y siempre la defiende y dice que él es su prometido, con quien se va a casar…Talvés es hora de luchar y no darse por vencida, creyó que Shampoo había ganado la batalla esa tarde pero en realidad quien la gano fue ella.

Akane lo mira, el se da cuenta…

Ranma: ¿En qué piensas?

Akane miente: En Shampoo y Ryoga. Crees que estarán bien.

Ranma: Seguro, la vieja hallara un método para evitar eso. Creo que todo eso del beso y del alma gemela, es un truco, para hacernos quien sabe que cosa y asi lograr que yo me case con Shampoo.

Akane: Si, talvés tengas razón.

Ranma: Estoy cansado, mejor sigo estudiando mañana.

Akane: Perezoso.

Ranma: Oye a ti no te mando a volar, el viejo por Nerima y no te toco caminar hasta acá.

Ranma metiéndose entre las cobijas, abraza a Akane y le dice: Sabes, estoy…tan… cansado. Akane corresponde a su abrazo y le dice: perdóname, por haber dudado de ti.

Ranma: No te preocupes, ahora solo quiero descansar contigo a mi lado, Akane. No dejo de pensar que hubiera pasado, si en vez de Ryoga, me hubiera besado a mí.

Akane: Si, yo también, lo pienso, ahora estarías con Shampoo.

Ranma: Talvés, pero… yo se que tú me hubieras podido sacar del hechizo.

Akane: Ranma…yo…

Ranma: Akane, hasta mañana.

Akane se da cuenta que Ranma se quedo dormido, abrazado a ella, Akane lo mira dulcemente le da un beso de buenas noches y se queda dormida.

Tres días después…

Las cosas han avanzado entre Akane y Ranma (no en el aspecto sexual), pero si en cuanto a su trato, Ranma, está atento con ella, la ha llevado a comer helado (siendo Ranma), le ha llevado flores e inclusive ahora cuando regresan al Dojo de la escuela van tomados de la mano. (Ya no hay cierta amazona queriendo separarlos) Solo lo normal, Kuno, Kodachi, Gosunkugi, etc…

En cambio en el Ucchan, las cosas no están muy bien, Cologne decidió ir a China a buscar un antídoto, mucho más accesible y le encargo a Mousse y a Ukyo separar a esos dos, lo más que puedan (para evitar que hagan algo), sin embargo ya que Ryoga vive en el Ucchan y ayuda a Ukyo, esto ha convertido una guerra entre la amazona y Ukyo.

Ukyo llega siempre muy cansada a la escuela, ya que para evitar que esos dos se vean Mousse y ella han adoptado por convertilos en P-chan y en la gatita y dejarlos encerrados mientras el hechizo se deshace, aunque como siempre, ellos hayan alguna manera.

En la escuela…

Akane: Ukyo, te ves cansada. ¿Es por lo de Ryoga y Shampoo?

Ukyo: No puedo más, con esa loca china. Ahora trata de matarme, porque según ella quiero quedarme con Ryoga. Ha, como si eso fuera cierto. Ryoga esa mi amigo y lo protejo, el haría lo mismo por mí. En caso de que yo resultara con Mousse.

Ambas se imaginan a Mousse y Ukyo casados, pero en realidad, no se lo imaginan es algo improbable…

Ranma: Oye y porque no dejas que se queden asi, al fin que se ven contentos. **Me deshize de Shampoo y de Ryoga siguiendo a Akane.**

Ukyo: ¿Qué te pasa? Ranma, eso no es amor, es un hechizo tonto, estúpido, diría yo.

Akane: Bueno, será que la abuela si consigue algún antídoto.

Ukyo: Eso esperamos…

Akane: Y si no logra nada.

Ukyo se levanta y dice: Pues yo no me dare por vencida, Ryoga me necesita, y yo no lo dejare. Es mi amigo...

Akane y Ranma la ven sorprendidos.

Ukyo: Yo te salvare, Ryoga...

* * *

**Ola, ¿Como les parecio? espero que bueno, no me quiero imaginar a Ranma y Akane teniendo su primera vez en el dojo, porque todas esas interrumpciones, ademas la primera vez debe ser algo especial y despues bueno pueden hacerlo donde quieran. JAJA**

**En fin, en el proximo capitulo, veremos que haran Ukyo y Ranma para vencer en esta guerra. Se llamara " EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE"**


	7. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo, este capitulo, talves no este tan interesante como los demas pero es clave para el que sigue, asi que leanlo y disfrutenlo. Gracias a mis lectoras fieles, bye.**

* * *

Ranma está averiguando en una agencia de viajes, un lugar tranquilo y muy alejado de Nerima, para pasar el fin de semana con Akane (No es tan difícil de imaginar, una vez le compro regalos de navidad) Estaba decidido a tener tiempo para los dos, solos, quería estar con ella, confesarle su amor y nunca más dejarla ir. Y con la supuesta relación "Ryoga y Shampoo", los ánimos se habían calmado.

Habían unos manantiales a dos horas de Nerima, en tren y a tan solo un día caminando. Sin embargo le faltaba el dinero para los pasajes en tren, ya que si se iban caminando, era probable que Akane quisiera cocinar y Ranma no quería morir tan joven. El dinero lo consiguió, gracias a ciertos negocios con Nabiki y otro poco gracias a Nodoka, ya que quería que su hijo y Akane tuvieran más tiempo a solas.

**Ranma: Bueno, solo me faltan los pasajes. ¿Qué hago? Necesito más dinero, pero a quien le puedo pedir prestado… Ayyyy, ya se seguro la chica cabellos de fuego, seguro lograre sacarle algo a Kuno.**

Akane se encontraba en el Dojo, entrenando. Pensaba en Ranma y en su cambio, en sus palabras, en sus besos, en sus caricias. No, no debía pensar en eso y seguía entrenando, otra cosa que la tenía preocupada era lo que le había dicho Ukyo en la mañana.

_Flashback_

_En la hora del almuerzo, Akane recibió una nota de Ukyo en donde decía que quería hablar con ella en la azotea de la escuela. Así que Akane se dirigió al lugar acordado._

_Ukyo: Akane, me alegra que vinieras._

_Akane: Ukyo, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ukyo mirando al cielo: Akane ¿Somos buenas compañeras, cierto?_

_Akane: Creo que si, además de todas las prometidas de Ranma, eres con la que mejor me llevo._

_Ukyo sonríe pero en su mirada se denota la tristeza: Akane, ¿Ranma y tu están juntos?_

_Akane baja la mirada._

_Ukyo: Por favor no me mientas, ya no somos unos niños…En la fiesta de compromiso de Kasumi, yo…los vi besándose._

_Akane: Ukyo…yo…lo…siento._

_Ukyo llorando: No te preocupes, es algo que se veía venir. Ryoga y yo lo comentábamos todo el tiempo. Es más, Ryoga dijo al día siguiente, que nuestra batalla para ganar el amor de Ranma y tuyo había terminado (Recuerden que Ranma le confesó a Ryoga que ya estaba casado con Akane y que la amaba) Pero, bueno… no sabes cuánto me ha dolido, aceptar que Ranma, mi amor desde niña…_

_Akane: Ukyo, perdóname, talvés…_

_Ukyo: Escúchame, Akane. Nosotros preparamos ese plan, para engañar a Shampoo, yo nunca he querido obligar a Ranma a que me quiera por medio de tretas o engaños por eso nunca me gusto que engañara a Ranma de esa manera. Lo que nunca nos imaginamos fue que Ryoga fuera a caer en la trampa._

_Akane: Ukyo, estas más por Ryoga._

_Ukyo mira a Akane a los ojos y se le ven llenos de lagrimas: Ya perdí a Ranma, no permitas que pierda a Ryoga. El amor se da solo entre dos y Ranma no me amaba, pero la amistad entre Ryoga y yo ha crecido, ha sido mi amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo. Si se casa con Shampoo, de esa manera, por un hechizo, nunca me lo perdonare._

_Akane: Ukyo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_

_Ukyo: Bésalo, por favor, el…el… te ama._

_Akane: Ukyo, pero yo no. Acaso crees que su alma gemela es alguien que está enamorada de otro. Yo no lo amo, no lo veo de esa manera, también es mi amigo y me duele, pero no creo que resultara._

_Ukyo: Si fuera yo la que hubiera caído en un hechizo, Ryoga obligaría a Ranma a besarme, aunque, no sirviera de mucho, ya que Ranma no me ama. Si… tienes razón, pero es que ya no se qué hacer. Tengo que ayudar a Ryoga, solo nos tenemos los dos. _

_Akane: Talvés, Akari, ella es la prometida de Ryoga, ella se la pasa cerca de la casa de Ryoga._

_Ukyo: Es verdad, podría ser…_

_Akane: Talvés ella sea la indicada, ella dice que lo ama._

_Ukyo: Pero, solo porque derroto a su cerdo._

_Akane: Si, pero… yo te doy la dirección de la casa de Ryoga._

_Ukyo esperanzada: Gracias, Akane, gracias por ayudarme a pesar de que yo…algunas veces he sido mala contigo._

_Akane: Para eso están los amigos._

_Fin del flashback_

Eso había ocurrido, el día de ayer en la escuela, hoy cuando asistieron, Ukyo no estaba, talvés se había ido a buscar a Akari. Se veía tan triste, desconsolada, sabia lo de ella y Ranma, claro que no la verdad completa. Nunca Akane imagino que la amistad de Ryoga y Ukyo fuera tan fuerte.

Ranma: Estas distraída.

Akane cae ya que Ranma la empujo: Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Ranma: A mi nada ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?

Akane: Por nada, pensando en Ryoga, Ukyo y Shampoo.

Ranma: AHHH, si la vieja Cologne, no ha vuelto, yo creo que se demorara bastante. Hace poco me encontré con Mousse, se veía agotado, creo que tratar de separar a Shampoo de Ryoga, es una tarea más difícil que alejarla de mi.

Akane ríe: Si, un poco…

Ranma la acorrala contra la pared y la besa, ya están acostumbrados a los besos y caricias que ambos se dan, sin decir nada, sin tener que recordar, ambos en sus corazones saben que se aman, con locura, por eso permiten la cercanía del uno con el otro, después de lo que ha avanzado su relación en tan poco tiempo, ya no existen muchas barreras entre ellos.

Ranma mira a Akane: Akane, tu…tu… ¿Querías irte conmigo, este fin de semana?

Akane: Irnos, ¿A dónde?

Ranma: Es un secreto, pero ¿Aceptas?

Akane nerviosa: ¿Solo nosotros?

Ranma pega más su cuerpo a ella: Si

Akane: ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

Ranma se separa, nervioso: Yo…yo… nada. Solo pensé que como llevamos una semana de casados, pues podríamos, tener tiempo los dos, para tú ya sabes, probar una vida de casados.

Akane se empieza a acercar a Ranma: Ranma, es eso o ¿piensas estar solos para poder hacer otras cosas?

Ranma: Yo…yo…yo

Akane: Vaya, algunos días no eres tan tímido.

Ranma ve que ella se aleja y la toma de la cintura, así la abraza por detrás: Pues… si lo quieres puedo ser más atrevido.

Akane aun abrazada a él: Que te crees, engreído. Que puedes estar conmigo cuando quieras pues no es así.

Ranma pega su boca a su cuello y dándole pequeños besos le dice: Yo…creo…que…si.

Akane: No, no es así.

Se separa de él y se aleja mientras dice: Esta bien, esperare ansiosa el fin de semana. Iré a tomar un baño.

Ranma se queda mirándola, embobado: Cree que me tiene en sus manos, cree que me muero por estar con ella, y la verdad es que… me tiene…

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan…

Shampoo entra con una sopa de tallarines, mientras Ryoga prepara onomiyakis.

Shampoo: Hola, mi querido Ryoga.

Ryoga, sonrojado: Hola, mi adorada Shampoo.

Shampoo: Shampoo, traerte, tallarines, para que te alimentes bien. Ya que siempre quiero verte fuerte.

Ryoga: Claro.

Se ven los dos y el ambiente se pone romántico, se empiezan a acercar…

Mousse: Shampooo, yo te librare del hechizo, te besare. Ryoga y Shampoo lo golpean.

Shampoo: Cuando, Mousse entenderá que Shampoo no lo quiere. Primero fue Ranma y ahora Ryoga, contigo estaría por un hechizo.

Mousse: Pero… si tu estas con Ryoga por un hechizo.

Ryoga: Oye, eso es mentira. El amor de Shampoo y yo es puro.

Mousse: Ustedes no lo recuerdan, pero fue así

Ryoga: No soy tan tonto, como para caer en eso. Lo que pasa es que por andar detrás de Akane, nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es Shampoo.

Shampoo: Ohhh, Ryoga, yo también pienso igual. No hay hechizo de por medio.

Mousse: UYYYYYYYYYYYY, PARECEN NIÑOS. NO ESTAN ENAMORADOS, ES SOLO UN HECHIZO.

Ryoga molesto: Ya te dije que no y para demostrarlo deberíamos casarnos de una vez, para que esperar a tu abuela.

Shampoo: Es cierto, casémonos de una vez.

Mousse: Yo no lo permitiré. Pero Shampoo le envía un balde de agua fría y Mousse se convirtió en pato.

Cuando iban saliendo, la puerta se abrió y una cuerda amarro a Shampoo, mientras que Akari se lanza a los brazos de Ryoga:

Akari: Ryoga, mi amor.

Ryoga no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, y Akari lo besa…

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

Akane tomaba un baño, estaba relajada, cuando escucho que alguien entraba al baño.

Ranma:Akane…lo…siento…Kasumi…me…pidió…que…te…dijera…que…ya…habías…estado…demasiado…tiempo…en la bañera.

Akane: Esta bien.

Ranma seguía afuera sonrojado, imaginándose poder ver a Akane en la bañera. Akane se levanto y oops, no había toalla, Ranma iba saliendo, cuando:

Akane: Ranma…podrías traerme una toalla. No tengo ninguna.

Ranma: Niña boba, ¿Cómo se te fue a olvidar la toalla?

Akane: No es mi culpa, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Ranma: Si, claro, ya te la traigo.

Akane vuelve y se mete al agua: **Vaya por andar pensando bobadas, se me olvido la toalla, bueno y se me paso el tiempo,**

Ranma: Aca te la dejo.

Kasumi: Entra y mete a Ranma en la bañera, apresuradamente y le dice:

Kasumi: Mejor se quedan aquí, Kuno vino a visitarlos pero es mejor que no los vean. Acá es el lugar más seguro, dijimos que no estaban, así que no salgan ni hagan ruido, no se delaten.

Ranma estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta, que Akane seguía en la bañera, desnuda, cuando Kasumi salió, Akane y Ranma se miraron. Se sonrojaron y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. El agua se empezaba a enfriar, y Akane ya sentía frio, Kuno no se había ido, antes lo oían, gritando: Mí amada Akane y Chica del Cabello de Fuego.

Ranma le dio la toalla: Vamos, Akane, ya te…he visto…así con toalla. Porque no sales, mientras Kuno se va, así pescaras un resfriado.

Ranma se voltea, mientras Akane pone la toalla, alrededor de su cuerpo, es pequeña, así que se ven sus piernas y el principio de sus senos. Ranma la miraba extasiado, ya la había visto así, pero esta vez era distinto, ya habían vivido muchas cosas y ahora Ranma la veía no solo con amor sino con deseo. Akane sintió esa mirada y se estremeció. Ranma empezó a caminar hacia ella, con una mirada llena de deseo, se acerco y le dijo muy roncamente: Nunca me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que te veías, de esta manera. Akane totalmente apenada: Ranma, no me digas eso, ahora en este momento. Ranma se acerca a ella y la abraza: Porque, si eres mi esposa, no tiene nada malo. Akane se niega a mirarlo, sabe que si lo hace, caerá bajo el encanto de esos ojos azules, así que intenta distraerlo: Que pensaría Kasumi, si nos ve así. Ranma: Nada, somos marido y mujer. Ranma la abraza más y la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo. Ella lo ve y el dulcemente y dice: Akane. Se empiezan a besar, sus labios se buscan desesperadamente, Ranma cada vez profundiza mas el beso, y sus manos se colocan en la cadera de Akane, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, como si fuera una guerra, Akane abrazo a Ranma por el cuello, y lo atrajo más hacia ella. El beso era más profundo y Ranma empezó a bajar a su cuello, mientras Akane solo gemía, Ranma sentía la necesidad de algo mas, siempre que estaban en esos momentos algo o alguien los interrumpía.

Ranma con una voz ronca llevado por la excitación: Akane, si quieres por la ventana podemos llegar a nuestra habitación.

Akane: Pero, eso sería peligroso.

Ranma: Si, pero… la besaba de nuevo. Yo no quiero interrupciones esta vez.

Akane asintió.

Ranma la tomo en sus brazos se dirigió a la ventana y salieron, con mucho cuidado por el tejado, llegaron a su habitación, y Ranma aun abrazando a Akane, la dejo en la cama y cerro la ventana y la puerta con seguro. Aun podían escucharse a Kuno hablar sin embargo hablaba con Nabiki. Akane se sentía intimidada por ese Ranma tan apasionado y seguro de lo que hacía mientras que ella, no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, desde hacía una semana habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, y no quería imaginar que tenía que ser preparado como todo en sus vidas, quería que ese momento la atrapara por sorpresa. Así que por hoy solo por hoy se dejaría llevar.

Ranma se acerco a Akane y volvió a besarla, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior con una pasión inigualable, Akane se sentía en las nubes, Ranma con delicadeza empezó a quitar las gotas de agua que aun tenia Akane en su cuello, con su dedo índice, esa contacto hizo estremecer a Akane, mientras que Ranma, ya no pensaba, solo deseaba ese momento, no mas interrupciones, no arrepentimientos, así que la miro y dijo: Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Akane. Akane no sabía que decir, Ranma solo tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la empezó a besar de nuevo, Akane no sabía, esas sensaciones y sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo, querían salir a flote. Quería quedarse con Ranma para siempre, sellar su unión para toda la vida. Ranma la tumbo suavemente en la cama, mientras que la seguía besando, quería que ese momento fuera perfecto para ella. Había planeado, hacerlo en los manantiales, pero recordó que todo en sus vidas había sido planeado por los demás, así que quería que el momento se diera en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y si este era pues así seria.

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan…

Shampoo mira sorprendida, Ukyo espera un milagro, Pato Mousse llora de emoción, cuando Ryoga se separa de la chica y le dice:

Ryoga: Lo siento, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Shampoo se deshace de las cuerdas y va a atacarla: No besar a mi Airen. Entrometida.

Ukyo la defiende y entonces: No puede ser, no funciono. Creí que Akari era la indicada. Ahora ¿Qué? Shampoo está furiosa.

Shampoo: Ukyo, no meterse más entre Ryoga y yo. Porque nos casaremos y no podrás impedirlo.

Ryoga: Ukyo, eres mi amiga. Entiéndelo. Amo a Shampoo.

Ukyo: Ryoga por favor estas bajo un hechizo.

Ryoga: Deja ya eso, pensé que serias feliz si me veías enamorado de alguien que me correspondía. Yo sería feliz por ti Ukyo, si encontraras un hombre que te amara como lo mereces, no como ese estúpido de Saotome.

Ukyo: Ryoga, claro que sería feliz, pero eso no es amor. Shampoo estaba tratando de atrapar a Ranma no a ti.

Shampoo: MMM, si eso fue en el pasado, ahora Ranma no existe para mí. El puede quedarse con chica violenta, a mi no me importa.

Toma de la mano a Ryoga y le dice: Vamonos, acá no nos entienden no son nuestros amigos.

Ukyo: Ryoga, no te vayas.

Akari sorprendida por la situación: Tú eres mi prometido, Ryoga. Ukyo me conto todo, no es amor, no es verdadero amor.

Ryoga: Lo siento, Akari. Así debe ser.

Ukyo derrotada y no sabiendo que hacer decide que: Shampoo, Ryoga, si en verdad se aman, yo, yo seré su madrina en la boda y yo misma la realizare. Mañana. No había comprendido cuanto se amaban, perdónenme, pero ya que soy amiga de Ryoga, lo apoyare en todo.

Shampoo y Ryoga se miran: Esta bien. Mañana nos casaremos.

Pato-Mousse sorprendido, golpea a Ukyo. Ukyo lo coge y lo va arrojar fuera del restaurante, pero antes le dice al oído: Vuela pato tonto, encuentra una manera de liberarlos de hechizo, tienes hasta mañana al anochecer, no me importa cómo, trata de contactar a Cologne, apuesto que ya debe estar de regreso, pero hazlo, búscala. Y lo manda a volar.

**Ukyo: No quería hacer esto pero fingiré que estoy de acuerdo con esta locura. Akane no es, Akari tampoco y Shampoo no se dejaría besar por Mousse, uyyyyy, no sé qué hacer, pero ganare tiempo y me hare su amiga, les hare creer que estoy ahí para ayudarles.**

Shampoo y Ryoga se miran como dos enamorados mientras Akari, tristemente, se va y Ukyo trata de detenerla pero Akari sabia la historia del hechizo solo su alma gemela, lo rompería, ella beso a Ryoga y nada paso, entonces no estaban destinados a estar juntos ya no quería seguir más con esto, así que salió a correr. Ukyo nunca quiso hacerle daño, pensó que Akari era la correcta.

Ukyo: Bueno, par de tortolos, como es su última noche de solteros. Shampoo y yo nos vamos de despedida de solteras y tu Ryoga, pues, disfruta y piérdete un buen rato porque mañana serás un hombre con obligaciones.

Shampoo: Ukyo siempre caerle bien a Shampoo, eres buena amiga.

Ryoga: Si, claro, voy a ver si encuentro a Mousse para celebrar.

Ukyo: Aja, aja, porque no querrán comerse el pastel antes de la boda.

Shampoo y Ryoga se sonrojan.

**Ukyo: Creo que lo mejor, es eso por ahora, mañana buscare a Ranma y Akane para que me ayuden a detener esta boda.**

* * *

**Si, si lo se, corte la parte de Ranma y Akane pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo, continuare y obviamente lo haran, sera muuy especial no tanto por el lugar, sino por lo que cada uno va a expresar y a sentir. Por eso no lo subi hoy, quiero escribirlo muy bien. Ademas Ukyo y Shampoo saldran a embriagarse quien sabe que secretos saldran a la luz. **

**El proximo sera: Pasion a medianoche. Nos vemos.**


	8. Pasion a medianoche

**HOLA DE NUEVO YO, CON UN NUEVO Y MUY INTERESANTE CAPITULO. HOY RANMA Y AKANE AL FIN CONSUMAN EL MATRIMONIO JAJAJAJA MIENTRAS QUE UKYO EMPIEZA A DESCUBRIR COSAS DE SHAMPOO Y UN SENTIMIENTO ESCONDIDO EN ELLA MISMA. EN ESTE HAY LEMON ASI QUE A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE LO PUEDE SALTAR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, BYE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS POR UN MOMENTO.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A AKANE2004, AKANEIRO, Y ACNB, POR SUS REVIEWS MIS FIELES LECTORAS Y A LAS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW TAMBIEN. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**

* * *

Akane y Ranma se besaban, Ranma acariciaba las piernas de Akane, subía y bajaba sus manos en un completo frenesí. Akane quien empezaba a entrar más y más en calor:

Akane: Ranma…no es justo…yo apenas tengo una toalla encima y tú tienes toda la ropa puesta.

Ranma se arrodillo mientras Akane se sentó en el borde de la cama., mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas, le dijo: Bueno, eso es algo que tú puedes arreglar. Akane pícaramente empezó a desabotonar la camisa china de Ranma. Y lentamente se la quito. Akane empezó a acariciar su torso desnudo, mientras Ranma empezada a respirar pausadamente llevado por la excitación. Ranma la beso nuevamente, con mucha más pasión, profundizando el beso y empezó a bajar por el cuello de Akane, hasta terminar en el principio de sus senos y sus manos empezaron a masajearlos por encima de la toalla, Ranma miro a Akane y la vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando y sintiendo tanto placer. Así que Ranma quería más y más así que sutilmente le quito la toalla a Akane, dejándola completamente desnuda. Ranma se separo un poco, para ver el cuerpo de su amada, Akane trato de taparse, se sonrojo, pero Ranma quito sus manos y empezó a lamer sus senos. Los pezones de Akane se colocaron rígidos por la excitación. Ranma no aguanto más y puso uno de ellos en su boca, mientras que al otro lo estimulaba con su mano. Ranma probaba la dulce piel de Akane y esto lo excito más. Empezó a morder suevamente los senos, y Akane gemía y apenas si podía pronunciar palabra, solo se limitaba a acariciar los cabellos y la trenza de Ranma.

Akane: Ran…ma…No…pa…res…Kami.

Ranma al oir esto se sentía tan complacido, no solo el disfrutaba sino Akane también, Akane poco a poco se fue tumbando de nuevo en la cama y Ranma se coloco encima de ella y ahora con sus manos recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ranma: Kami…eres tan hermosa. Te deseo tanto, Akane.

El miembro de Ranma hace tiempo había respondido a la imagen de Akane desnuda frente a él y entonces el pantalón le empezó a estorbar, pero quería que Akane se sintiera como él, así que poco a poco bajo su mano hacia la intimidad de Akane que estaba húmeda. Cuando Akane sintió ese pequeño contacto, clamó de placer, Ranma tomo un pezón entre su boca mientras su mano acariciaba la intimidad de Akane. Ella con los ojos cerrados, se dejo llevar por el placer, tanto que sus gemidos ya no eran susurros sino eran bastante claros y eso a Ranma lo tenía tremendamente excitado.

Akane empezó a sentir ese ardor en su vientre, sabiendo que quería más. Ranma la estaba torturando, cuando Ranma sintió crecer la humedad en Akane, introdujo un dedo en ella, esto hizo que Akane cogiera el cabello de Ranma y empezara a gemir más alto, Ranma se arriesgo y metió otros dos dedos en la intimidad de Akane y empezó a moverlos, esto hizo que Akane se mordiera el labio inferior para evitar gritar de placer, Ranma la beso como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo sino ellos dos y con sus dedos todavía en la intimidad de ella, Akane apenas si podía, Ranma bruscamente saco sus dedos y acomodo su miembro en medio de las piernas de Akane y empezó a rosar la intimidad de Akane con este, el control se perdió, ambos se sumergieron en el placer de sus cuerpos.

Akane: Ran…ma…te…ayudo…a bajar el pantalón.

Akane le empezó a quitar el pantalón a Ranma y luego se aventuro a tocar el miembro de Ranma, Ranma exclamo un grito ahogado y Akane inexpertamente empezó a acariciarlo, Ranma bajo su mano para mostrarle a Akane el ritmo. Ambos se acomodaron, sentados para tener más comodidad, Akane seguía dándole placer a Ranma, moviendo su miembro, mientras Ranma solo la tocaba y pronunciaba su nombre como un susurro.

Ranma: Akane…no…creo…aguantar…más

La tomo del cuello, la beso y la tumbo en la cama, mientras abrió sus piernas y Ranma se acomodo en medio, el momento había llegado, sus miradas se cruzaron y el deseo en ambos era evidente. Ranma introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Akane, ella sintió una ligera punzada, mientras él iba avanzando más le dolía, Akane cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor. Ranma al ver esto, empezó a besarla con pasión, tratando de que olvidara el dolor y se introdujo mas, Akane aguantaba el dolor mientras su mano agarraba con fuerza la sabana, la mano de Ranma busco la de ella y la entrelazo con la de él, como haciéndole saber que él estaba con ella. Ranma no podía parar, era mejor que el dolor fuera de una vez, sabía que paraba después sería más complicado. Cuando se introdujo por completo, espero un momento a que Akane se acostumbrara a él.

Akane nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo y profundo y de alguna manera placentero. Ranma la besaba con ternura tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Cuando sintió que Akane se relajo de nuevo, empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Akane sentía cada movimiento, mientras estaba en eso…

Kasumi golpea a la puerta. Ranma no le dio importancia y seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, Akane empezó a sentir placer nuevamente y sus gemidos eran más fuertes. Kasumi volvió a golpear y dijo: Kuno se fue hace rato, si quieren bajar a comer, ahí les deje comida guardada. Akane saco fuerzas para hablar: Esta…bien…gracias. Y Ranma volvió a besarla. Kasumi se fue y ellos continuaron.

Fue una noche llena de pasión y de amor, Ranma por ser un artista marcial supo aguantar muy bien y llevar a Akane al clímax junto cuando el también iba a terminar. En ese momento sus embestidas eran fuertes y aun así no se dejaba llevar demasiado ya que sabía que para las mujeres la primera vez era una experiencia dolorosa, así que no quería hacerle más daño a Akane. Sentia que el momento iba llegando, su miembro salía y entraba de Akane, rápidamente, mientras decía: Akane…prométeme que solo seras mia. Prometelo. Akane apenas podía hablar pero en medio de gemidos: Si…Ranma…te…lo…ohhhhh, Ranma. Empezo a gritar su nombre, el la beso, para que sus gritos no fueran escuchados. En ese momento, Akane alcanzo el clímax junto con Ranma. Ranma se vino dentro de Akane y Akane temblaba en sus brazos. Ranma dulcemente la miro y le dijo: Te amo. Akane: Yo también, te amo, baka. Ranma se tumbo al lado de la cama y ella lo abrazo, mientras él la acariciaba. Poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto en una discoteca en Nerima…

Shampoo: Shampoo estar feliz. Porque mañana se casa con Ryoga.

Ukyo: Si, si claaaro. Pero toma, bebe, otro poco de sake. Ukyo servía sake como loca y le hacía tomar a Shampoo la bebida.

Shampoo: Pero, Ukyo, no ha tomado.

Ukyo: Claro, claro que sí. JAJAJAJAJAJAJ. En eso Shampoo puso la copa en la cara de Ukyo y la obligo a beberlo. Ukyo tenía miedo después de ese desastre en la casa de los Tendo, cuando bebió sake y beso a Ryoga. Hoy no podía permitir estar borracha de nuevo, la idea era emborrachar a Shampoo.

Ukyo: Bueno, ya tome, jajaja, y dime Shampoo ¿No estás triste de casarte con Ryoga y no con Ranma.?

Shampoo se queda pensativa: Pues, no, la verdad no, Ranma me gusto y bastante, pero nunca me hubiera fijado en él, sino me hubiera derrotado. Hip

**Ukyo: Ya les están haciendo efecto los tragos. **Pero y entonces ¿Por qué esa obsesión con él?

Shampoo: Chicas chinas ser orgullosas, no permitir que un hombre nos rechace y menos que prefiera a chica violenta, ella no es tan bonita como yo, no sabe cocinar, no es fuerte, mmmm, no entender porque Ranma preferirla a ella. ¿No lo crees? Tú eres mejor rival para Shampoo. Aunque igual no eres tan bonita como yo, cocinas medio medio y en fuerza también te gano. Jijijiji

**Ukyo. Esta…yo…la...Voy a matar. **JAJAJAJJAJAJA, si muy gracioso. Oye Shampoo y entonces ¿Cómo diferencias lo que sentiste por Ranma y lo que dices sentir ahora por Ryoga?

Shampoo: Pues, no sé, jajajajajajaja, Ryoga es guapo y fuerte, pero no me ha vencido. Pero creo que ser leal y fiel, aunque algunas veces un poco loco.

**Ukyo: Lo está insultando o que… de verdad ahora si la voy a matar. **Oye y ¿Mousse?

Shampoo: ¿Mousse?, ¿Qué pasa con Mousse?

Ukyo: Vamos estamos entre amigas, dime ¿En verdad nunca ha pasado nada con Mousse?

Shampoo se pone roja y se sirve un poco de sake y se lo bebe de un solo golpe: Bueno, he querido decirle a alguien esto, hace ya bastante tiempo, pero creo que Mousse solo está obsesionado conmigo, porque es el primero y único hombre con el que me he acostado.

Ukyo: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shampoo. Oye, chica gritona, es secreto.

Ukyo: ¿Cómo', ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?

Shampoo: Bueno antes de venir a Japón, una noche, en la casa de Mousse y fue porque bueno, Shampoo querer sentir eso y Mousse siempre fue mi amigo y yo pensé que él entendía, que era solo un experimento.

Ukyo: Oyeme, óyeme. ¿Cómo así que experimento? Eso debe ser un acto con alguien que te guste y tú le gustes y seria más perfecto si fuera con alguien que amas.

Shampoo: Chicas japonesas, ser románticas para chicas chinas eso no es tan importante, además chicas chinas dar a los hombres placer, nosotras aprender.

Ukyo: entonces, cuando te cases con Ryoga o con Ranma. ¿Qué pensabas decirles?

Shampoo: MMMM, hombres ser tarados, cuando te casa ese es el único hombre para ti. Antes no, dejar de ser machistas las mujeres también pueden experimentar antes del matrimonio.

Ukyo toma un poco de sake ( con la conversación se le olvido no tomar): Bueno, en parte es cierto, los hombres experimentan antes que las mujeres, pero, no te da pena haberte aprovechado de los sentimientos de Mousse, para tu poder experimentar.

Shampoo: mm, al principio creí que eso era lo único que le interesaba a Mousse, así que si lo hacíamos, el se iba a olvidar de mi, pero tonto, se enamoro mas.

Ukyo: Pero y tu solo sentiste bueno placer y nada más.

Shampoo: Ohhh, si, Mousse es bueno pero creo que Ryoga es mas. Mañana lo comprobare.

**Ukyo: No, si yo lo evito. **JAJAJAJAJAJ que linda.

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan

Ryoga: Bueno, no encontré a Mousse, fui a casa de Ranma y todo estaba apagado, mmmm, bueno como siempre celebrare yo solo. Mañana me casare con Shampoo, ja, nunca me imagine, estar con ella, es bonita pero un poco loca y obsesionada. Pero no se… este sentimiento hacia ella, es muy fuerte, creo que nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Pero, bueno ojala venga Akane y Ranma, Akane la perdí y pensé que me iba a doler mas, pero bueno Shampoo me curo, y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se siente Ukyo, ella es mi amiga, primero Ranma se caso con Akane y aunque ella no lo sabe, cree que ellos solo están saliendo, pero bueno, ya se resigno y ahora yo me caso con Shampoo, no la quiero dejar sola.

Mientras tanto en la discoteca…

Shampoo está muy animada, bailando, mientras Ukyo solo observa y ruega a Dios por un milagro, Shampoo nunca ha sabido lo que quiere y con hechizo menos, ella no era buena ni para Ranma ni para Ryoga, inclusive Mousse era demasiado bueno como para estar con ella.

Ukyo: Vamonos, Shampoo, es hora de dormir.

Shampoo totalmente borracha: Nooo, Shampoo, bailar, porque desde mañana no podrá hablar con otros hombres, ni coquetear, que bonita, sentirse admirada y deseada por los hombres, pero casada es otra cosa. Aunque bueno siempre hay sacrificios.

Ukyo: Si, vamos Shampoo.

En el puerto de Japón…

Mousse: Esa vieja anciana, no se ve ni por las curvas. Kami, que llegue mañana y evite esa locura. AHHHH, ¿porque no he podido besar a Shampoo? **Di la verdad Mousse, no la has querido besar porque temes que el hechizo no se rompa y en verdad tu y ella no estén destinados. Le temes al destino porque estas tan enamorado de Shampoo, que te mueres si la pierdes. AHHHH talvés sea tiempo de madurar y aceptar como hombre que la perdiste.**

En el Ucchan…

Ukyo entra con Shampoo casi acuestas, mientras Ryoga la ayuda:

Shampoo: Hola, Airén, tu ser muy guapo. Se acerca peligrosamente a Ryoga: Vamos a tu cuarto yyyyy.

Ukyo la retira bruscamente: Oye, Ryoga, no vayas a ser aprovechado, ella esta borracha, espera hasta mañana.

Ryoga asustado: Esta bien.

Ukyo lleva a Shampoo a su cuarto la acuesta y baja ahí está Ryoga esperándola:

Ryoga nervioso: Ukyo, yo…yo…quería hablar contigo.

Ukyo: Claro, cariño, dime.

Ryoga: Bueno, has sido una muy buena amiga mía, en este corto tiempo y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y bueno, yo te quiero dar las gracias por apoyarme con esto de Shampoo, en verdad lo aprecio bastante.

Toma de las manos a Ukyo y la ve de frente, ella apenas se derrite con la mirada y sintió un calor extraño dentro de su corazón. Ukyo, aunque me case con Shampoo, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites, eres…eres…mi mejor amiga y nunca me olvidare de ti. Una de sus manos acaricia la cara de Ukyo: Eres una mujer muy hermosa y espero que olvides a Saotome, tú te mereces alguien que te ame el 100% del tiempo, que este contigo a tu lado siempre, eres una mujer excepcional, fuerte, decidida por eso no quiero verte llorar mas por él, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que encuentres a alguien que te ame, así como yo encontré mi felicidad de un momento a otro, estoy seguro que tú la encontraras también.

Ukyo llora, al ver como Ryoga le dice esas cosas y su mirada tan tierna: Ryoga, yo…yo… también creo que eres mi mejor amigo, Ranma y yo arruinamos nuestra amistad por yo andar pensando en conquistarlo pero contigo me sentía segura y podía ser yo, no actuar para conquistar a un hombre sino ser Ukyo. Gracias.

Ella lo abraza y empieza a llorar fuertemente: Ukyo, no llores, no vas a quedarte sola, es mas así me case mañana con Shampoo te prometo que todos los días vendré a visitarte es más si me aceptas de cocinero puedo ayudarte hasta que encuentres a alguien, o bueno hasta que Tsubasa vuelva.

Ukyo ríe: JAJAJA, no creo que vuelva, no te acuerdas que lo echamos porque no te dejaba trabajar aquí.

Ryoga: Así es, jajajajajaja.

Se separan y el dulcemente le dice: Hasta mañana Ukyo.

Ukyo se queda ahí, llorando, preguntándose que era ese nudo en su garganta, porque no podía dejar de llorar…

En el Dojo Tendo…

Ranma acariciaba a Akane, recorría su figura, mientras ella aun plácidamente dormía: **Kami, al fin sucedió, estaremos casados para siempre y ambos dijimos lo que sentíamos, en ese momento, no me pareció difícil ni complicado y bueno… como no se lo iba a decir después de que nuestros cuerpos lo manifestaron primero. Kami, es tan hermosa y sexy.**

Ranma estaba de nuevo excitado y quería poseer de nuevo a Akane, pero ella estaba dormida, sin embargo empezó a besar suavemente sus labios y a acariciarla de nuevo. Akane dormida, empezó a sentir esas caricias ya conocidas y empezó a sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento, sin embargo para ella era un sueño, pero para Ranma no, empezó a masajear sus senos y a besarlos, mientras Akane empezó a respirar pausadamente, Ranma quería que se despertara para amarla nuevamente, así que empezó a excitarla así dormida, con su mano en su intimidad, empezó Akane a sentir que quizás no era tanto un sueño y poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, lo que vio la dejo fascinada, Ranma con los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando de ella, así que le dijo: Oye, pervertido ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?. Ranma abrió los ojos y le dijo: que es lo que no quisiera hacer contigo. Y la beso, esta vez su miembro se introdujo rápido en Akane, produciendo de ella un sonido placentero, Ranma encima empezó a jadear, mientras se movía dentro de ella, Akane lo acerco a ella para besarlo mas y mas, sus cuerpos pronto se acostumbraron al ritmo, Ranma masajeaba ferozmente los senos de Akane mientras le decía al oído: Quiero hacer el amor contigo todos los días de mi vida, Akane. Akane le decía: Y quien te dijo que yo lo volver a hacer contigo, mientras lamia la oreja de Ranma. Ranma traviesamente empezó a embestirla más fuerte: Creo que tu cuerpo me dice que quieres hacerlo conmigo también. Akane le dijo: Ranma…si...Sigues…con…esto… Ranma se movía más rápido y más fuerte: Que Akane: Pues…me…voy…a…morir. Ranma le dijo: Eso es lo que quiero y Akane llego al clímax, mientras Ranma aun dentro de ella, empezó a moverse más rápido mientras pronunciaba su nombre: Akane…Akane…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ranma cayo rendido sobre Akane, mientras ella ya se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo. Ranma le dijo: Es mejor de lo que me imagine. No sé como desaprovechamos el tiempo. Akane se rio: Bueno, creo que tendremos que recuperarlo. Y se besaron de nuevo.

En la mañana siguiente…

En el Ucchan

Ukyo no había podido dormir, en toda la noche, Shampoo ocupo su cama y a ella le toco dormir en un futon en el suelo, aunque esa no había sido la razón de su desvelo; las palabras de Ryoga, el sentimiento que habían generado en ella, le había dado mucho que pensar y ahora tenía que estar pensando en la supuesta boda. Shampoo seguía dormida y Ryoga ya se había levantado, estaba emocionado se iba a casar hoy (Todos sabemos como es Ryoga de expresivo cuando algo lo emociona)

Ukyo bajo y se encontró con Ryoga quien la abrazo y empezó a darle vueltas diciendo: ME CASO HOY, ME CASO HOY.

Ukyo: Ya bájame ¿Qué te pasa?

Ryoga sorprendido: UYYYY, lo siento. Es que estoy tan emocionado. SI ya me doy cuenta, bueno hay cosas que preparar, así que tú vas a ir a traerlas mientras yo arreglo el restaurante, llamo al cura y paso las invitaciones. ¿Está bien?

Ryoga se puso la mano en la frente: Como usted ordene mi general.

Ukyo le da un golpe en la cara: Que general ni que nada. Ha trabajar.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

Akane estaba dichosa, aunque un poco adolorida, estaba feliz, mientras que Ranma no podía quitar la cara de triunfo, como cuando gana una pelea y se siente feliz, aunque mas, ambos bajaron a desayunar, mientras que toda la familia, puso la mirada sobre ellos:

Nabiki: Y estos ¿Por qué tan felices?

Kasumi: Ya, Nabiki, no preguntes cosas indebidas.

Nabiki: Pero, porque indebidas, ahhhhh ya.

Soun y Genma como siempre comiendo no notaron nada. Sin embargo Kasumi y Nodoka por ser mujeres obviamente notaron un repentino cambio en Akane, su mirada era más iluminada que otras veces y despedía un brillo casi especial, como el de cualquier mujer enamorada que ha estado con su hombre. Kasumi y Nodoka solo se miraron, rieron y asintieron.

* * *

**¿Como me quedo? Espero que bien y haya sabido describir bien la relacion entre Ranma y Akane, es la primera vez que escribo esto, asi que pues espero me haya quedado bien.**

**Shampoo es una completa... bueno niña acostumbrada a que todos los hombres se derritan . Pero bueno, Akane y Ranma se van a entregar de ahora en adelante a sus deseos mas escondidos y siendo en secreto quien dira algo y bueno ya el proximo capitulo es la famosa boda, sera que ¿Cologne llega a tiempo con una cura?, ¿Mousse besara a Shampoo?, ¿Akane besara a P-chan, sera que de algo servira? y que pasara con Ukyo y esos sentimientos extraños. **

**El proximo capitulo se llamara : El verdadero destino**


	9. El verdadero destino

**

* * *

**

Hola, aca estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de "Secretos", en este se da por terminada la relacion Ryoga/Shampoo y veremos quien es el destino de Ryoga, talves en este hay poco Ranma/Akane, pero que el que sigue sera mucccchooo Ranma y Akane.

**De nuevo agradezco a mis lectores fieles .**

* * *

Akane y Ranma se dirigían a la escuela. Estaban tomados de la mano y hasta ahora no habían dicho nada, estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

**Ranma: Anoche, Akane y yo hicimos el amor y le dije que la amaba. Wow…fue una experiencia increíble y me alegro que haya sido con ella, me alegro que estemos casados, me alegra que sea mi mujer en cuerpo y alma. Espero que no crea que soy un pervertido, por haber dicho y hecho tantas cosas, aunque creo que es lo normal, entre 2 personas que se quieren y bueno…deseo repetirlo lo más rápido posible.**

Mira a Akane y le regala una dulce sonrisa, Akane lo mira y se pega más a él.

**Akane: Kami, estamos legalmente y para siempre casados y me dijo que me amaba, por fin lo acepto. Parece que ahora todo está saliendo bien, ahora en verdad, somos una pareja, no podría ser mejor, solo falta poder decir la verdad a los demás…Aunque no sé si estoy preparada para que el mundo sepa que soy una mujer casada. NOOOO, ya me imagino a mis amigas del colegio molestándome y Kuno tratando de matar a Ranma y Kodachi tratando de matarme, mejor dicho, talvés sea bueno seguir esto en secreto.**

Ranma: Akane y entonces ¿Este fin de semana nos iremos?

Akane: Claro, si tu quieres.

Ranma: Por supuesto, este fin de semana solo seremos tú y yo.

Iban caminando cuando un P-chan volador llego hasta ellos y Akane lo atrapa para que no se lastime.

Akane: OHHHHHH, P-chan. Me alegro tanto de verte.

Ranma: Oye y ese cerdo que hace por acá. Pensé que ya había encontrado pareja.

Akane: Ranma, no lo molestes. (P-chan trata de escapar de las manos de Akane)

Ukyo sale de donde estaba escondida: Oye, ¿Por qué no lo consientes? Talvés está asustado hace rato que no te veía.

Ranma con cara de "Algo pasa aquí": Oye, Ukyo, Tu trajiste a P-chan ¿Cierto?

Ukyo: Epppp, si lo encontré vagando por ahí.

Akane: P-chan, cálmate.

Ukyo: Bésalo, de pronto así se calma.

Ranma celoso: ¿Cómo que lo bese? Akane no va a besar a Ryoga.

Akane: QUEEE; quien dijo que iba a besar a Ryoga, a quien voy a besar es a P-chan.

Ranma: Akane, no te atrevas a hacerlo.

Akane: Ranma, no puedo creer que estés celoso.

Ranma: Akane, no creo que esa sea correcto. Eres mi… bueno ya sabes.

Akane: Pero, P-chan es mi mascota y está asustado. Es solo un dulce animal. No dejare de ser tu… bueno ya sabes por besar a P-chan.

Ukyo: Si, Ranma que inseguro eres **Vamos a ver si en verdad tiene alguna oportunidad Ryoga con Akane.**

Ranma molesto: Esta bien, Akane haz lo que quieras.

Ukyo: Vamos, Akane, P-chan se ve tan asustado.

Akane sin dudas, le da un tierno beso a P-chan en el hocico, en ese momento Ukyo toma a P-chan y se lo lleva rápidamente, Akane y Ranma la miran sorprendidos.

Akane: Ranma ¿Estas molesto?

Ranma: mmmmm, porque iba a estar molesto, vas besando a cualquiera que te digan.

Akane: Oye, eso no es cierto. Además es un animalito indefenso. No soy como tú que has besado y visto a Shampoo desnuda.

Ranma: Oye, no era porque yo hubiera querido y desde que estamos casados, no ha vuelto a pasar.

Akane: Claro, porque Shampoo esta hechizada, pero si no fuera así, tendríamos a Shampoo en nuestro cuarto haciéndote visita todas las noches.

Ranma: Pero…no es mi culpa.

Akane: Pues tampoco es mi culpa que P-chan sea mi mascota y me voy.

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan…

Ukyo mete a Ryoga en agua caliente y el la mira con cara de "Que rayos te pasa"

Ukyo: Ryoga, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ryoga: Como quieres que me sienta, me convertiste en p-chan y hiciste que Akane me besara.

Ukyo: Aja, si y ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ryoga: MAAAAL, talvés en otro momento hubiera sido feliz pero ahora estoy con Shampoo y me voy a casar con ella.

Ukyo desilusionada: No funciono.

Ryoga, se levanta de la tina, desnudo, sin pensar que Ukyo está ahí: Bueno, me voy a preparar.

Ukyo roja: RYOOOGAAA……NO VES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO.

Ukyo sale del baño y se ve a Ryoga noqueado, flotando en la tina.

Mientras tanto en el puerto…

Mousse está dormido y una vieja anciana lo golpea.

Cologne: Mousse, despierta ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Shampoo?

Mousse: Te estaba esperando, esto se está saliendo de control, hoy se casara con Ryoga, Ukyo enloqueció y dice que les va a ayudar, por favor, dime que encontraste una cura.

Cologne: Bueno, así es, pero hay que ir a prepararla rápido.

En la escuela…

Ranma y Akane ni se miran, Ukyo que llego tarde está afuera castigada pensando que debe hacer. Akane trata de concentrarse en clase cuando un papelito cae en su puesto, ella mira atrás y ve a Ranma quien le indica que lea el papel:

"Akane, lo siento, sé que no debería sentir celos de P-chan, pero es que a veces te comportas mas cariñosa con el que conmigo y sé que es una tontería pensar que tu y Ryoga… pero es que bueno. Discúlpame"

Akane escribe al lado y envía el papelito de nuevo a Ranma:

"Ranma, eres un tonto, como puedes sentir celos y más aun después de lo que paso anoche… Crees que yo haría eso con alguien a quien no amo, yo… yo…te amo y te lo digo de nuevo, por si no me escuchaste, yo no quiero a nadie más sino a ti, ahora no se mas bien que pasara cuando Shampoo salga del hechizo y empiece a perseguirte nuevamente".

Ranma vuelve y escribe y envía el papel de nuevo a Akane:

"Y quien dice que soy el único celoso. Shampoo no me interesa ni me interesara nunca. Eres tú la única".

Akane voltea de nuevo a mirar a Ranma y le regala una sonrisa, de las que lo hacen enloquecer.

En la hora del almuerzo, Ukyo les comenta a Akane y Ranma, todo lo sucedido con Shampoo y Ryoga y les pide ayuda sobre cómo evitar la boda aunque ella ya tiene pensado hacer una boda falsa, aunque eso no quiere decir que se les quite el hechizo e igual querrán pasar a todo lo que ocurre en una boda (beso y todo incluido), pero puede ser una distracción mientras llega Mousse y Cologne con algún milagro.

Mientras tanto Shampoo se fue al Nekohanten a alistarse y Ryoga esperaba a Ukyo en el Ucchan, para que lo llevara a la iglesia (si no no llegaría nunca). Akane y Ranma pensaron que lo mejor por ahora era distraerlos así que Ukyo se fue para el Nekohanten y Ranma y Akane para el Ucchan.

Minutos más tarde en el Nekohanten…

Shampoo: Shampoo, ser la novia más linda del mundo ¿No lo crees?

Ukyo aburrida: Si, si claro ¿Oye, en verdad no quieres nada con Mousse? El es un buen partido y fue tu primer hombre, deberías quedarte con él.

Shampoo: No, el es un tonto, ser débil y fácil de manipular. No, buen esposo para Shampoo. Jajajaja, ser ingenuo.

**Ukyo: Vaya, sí que es mala…**

En el Ucchan…

Akane ayuda a Ryoga con la corbata mientras le pregunta por Akari, Ryoga le dice que se siente mal por ella pero que el ahora ama a Shampoo.

Ranma: Oye, Ryoga y ¿Por qué amas a Shampoo?

Ryoga: Que estupidez, Ranma, ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con tu respeto, Akane eres linda, pero…

Akane: Si, ya lo sé.

Ranma: ¿Solo eso?

Ryoga se queda pensativo, en verdad no sabe que responder: Ranma, ahora estoy nervioso y no me acuerdo. No me molestes, Ranma, ehhh, Akane nos puedes dejar solos por un momento, es que necesito hablar de hombre a hombre con Ranma.

Akane: Esta bien.

Akane sale de la habitación…

Ranma: ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Ryoga nervioso: Pues…tu sabes…cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan, la noche de bodas…pues…tu…sabes pasan cosas.

Ranma sonrojado: Ehhhh…pues si y ¿Qué?

Ryoga: Bueno, tu como hombre casado, tú debes saber, bueno, métodos, estrategias

Ranma más sonrojado: QUEEEEEEEE

Ryoga: Si, claro, no me digas que entre Akane y tú no ha pasado nada todavía.

Ranma totalmente rojo: Lo que pasa entre Akane y yo no es de tui incumbencia. Además que voy a saber yo de estrategias. Eso…eso… es algo que nace no hay método a seguir…solo te dejas llevar.

Ryoga: Aja, picaron, es decir que ya paso, pero bueno, si lograste que ella disfrutara tanto como tú, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ranma: QUEEEE ¿COMO PREGUNTAS ESO?

Ryoga: Bueno, yo me imagino que Shampoo es un poco experimentada en estas cosas, cualquier mujer que sea tan lanzada y se muestre desnuda tan fácilmente, no es que sea una mujer tan inocente y yo…yo… no me quiero quedar atrás. Además el manual del hombre conquistador dice que como hombre se debe tomar la iniciativa, la primera vez ya que las mujeres sueles ser reservadas al principio.

Ranma totalmente rojo, se le agolpan las imágenes de la noche anterior: Pues, yo no sé nada, solo déjate llevar. Y creo que más bien deberías pedirle consejo al maestro, el si sabe de esto.

Ryoga: Oye, porque tan molesto ¿Es que no te fue bien?

Ranma golpea a Ryoga: Para que sepas, los Saotomes somos todos unos grandes amantes, así que creo que me fue muy bien, en cuanto a ti, pues no se…

Ryoga: Oye, ¿Qué me quieres decir?, que no soy lo suficientemente hombre…

Y empiezan a pelear, Akane interviene y les dice: Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mira a Ranma quien todavía está molesto: Recuerda que debemos demorarnos.

Ranma: Si, claro. **Debería mandarlo en barco a China para que no vuelva.**

En el Nekohanten, Shampoo y Ukyo salen para la iglesia, Ukyo contrato un actor para que se hiciera pasar por cura (uno de los chicos de la escuela que forman parte del grupo de teatro), Ranma, Akane y Ryoga empiezan a caminar en círculos, mientras que Mousse y Cologne en el rio, preparan la poción.

En la iglesia, Shampoo y Ukyo esperaban, Ukyo rogaba para que lograran distraer suficiente tiempo a Ryoga para que un milagro sucediera y la abuela llegara con algún antídoto. Ryoga se empezó a desesperar y empezó a correr como loco para llegar a la iglesia, Ranma y Akane tratan de detenerlo pero después de 1 hora de retraso llego a la iglesia. Shampoo se alegra de verlo y entonces la supuesta boda iba a empezar.

Ryoga se arreglaba en un cuarto (había llegado el pobre muchacho como un harapo sucio y maltratado) Ukyo, Ranma Y Akane no sabían qué hacer. Ukyo había dejado una nota en el Nekohanten diciendo donde estaban por si Mousse llegaba. Y si no aun tenían una opción:

Ukyo: Ranma, si Mousse no llega creo que debemos hacer algo.

Ranma: Si, tienes razón. Al principio creí que era gracioso pero ahora en verdad estoy preocupado por esos dos.

Ukyo: SI, bueno en caso de que nadie pueda parar la boda. Secuestraremos a Ryoga.

Ranma: QUEEEEE

Ukyo: Si, tu distraerás a Shampoo, peleando con ella como Ranma mujer Y Akane y yo amarramos a Ryoga y nos lo llevamos lejos de aquí.

Ranma: Ukyo, no estás un poco loca.

Ukyo. Claro que no, evitare que esos dos sigan creyendo que están enamorados. Talvés la distancia sea buena.

Akane: Pues, creo que por ahora es la mejor opción. Ya que no hay nadie que bese a Ryoga, si Akari no pudo no sé quien pueda.

Ranma mira a Ukyo: Oye y ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Ukyo sonrojada: Yooooooo. No porque yo, yo…no siento nada por Ryoga y no sé qué te pasa Ranma.

Akane: Si eres la única que falta, porque yo no puedo besar a Ryoga ( mira a Ranma) yo amo a otra persona pero tú, recuerdo esa vez en el túnel hasta los fantasmas pensaron que eran pareja , inténtalo, Ukyo.

Ukyo: Oigan, no no no. Yo no voy a hacer eso. Nos mantendremos en el plan. OK

Akane: Bueno, está bien. Además no creo que sea posible, Ryoga nunca ha manifestado interés por ti.

Esto hizo que Ukyo se enojara y mirara a Akane mal.

Ukyo: Si, mejor vamos.

En la iglesia, se ve a Shampoo vestida de novia a su lado esta Ryoga, Akane y Ranma están al lado de Shampoo y Ukyo al lado de Ryoga.

Cura: Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos…

Los minutos pasan y la supuesta boda avanza…

**Ukyo: mmm, como se les ocurrió una idea tan tonta, que lo besara, ja, es ridículo. Ryoga y yo somos solo amigos, el nunca ha mostrado interés por mí, ni yo por él y que mi primer beso haya sido con Ryoga no tiene nada que ver. Estábamos borrachos y ya. Pero… Mousse no llega y el secuestro es solo una solución temporal y… si no hay cura y si en verdad Ryoga se casa con Shampoo ¿Qué debo hacer?- **Mira a Ryoga ver embobado a Shampoo- **Es un idiota, todo culpa de Ranma, con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de pensar en Ranma y Akane y como separarlos: Ahora solo pienso en Ryoga. UYYYYY debo salir de esto de una buena vez y así concentrarme nuevamente en lo que debo. MMMMM y si lo beso y si se rompe el hechizo, eso significaría… no eso no puede ser…**

Cura: Bueno y antes de terminar, si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todos callados.

Cura: Entonces los declaro…

Ukyo: Yo, yo

Akane y Ranma la miran, Shampoo la mira con cara de "Te voy a matar" y Ryoga está sorprendido. Ukyo se acerca a Ryoga, le coge la cara con ambas manos y lo besa…

Campanas suenan, todos están en shock, Ryoga y Ukyo besándose, cuando Ukyo se separa de él, Ryoga mira al frente hacia Shampoo…

Ryoga: ¿Shampoo?

Shampoo esta atónita, quieta y no dice nada…

**Ukyo: Fui una tonta, como creí eso…**

Ukyo sale a correr, mientras que Mousse y Cologne entran y les hacen oler a ambos un incienso, ellos reaccionan y…

Ryoga: Que, ¿Qué pasa? Porque estoy vestido de novio.

Shampoo: Shampoo, no comprender.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente, Ryoga y Shampoo recuerdan todo Y Shampoo se desmaya, Ryoga grita como loco NOOOOOOO

Cologne: Funciono, el hechizo se rompió.

Cologne y Mousse se llevan a Shampoo, mientras Ukyo ya había huido de la iglesia y corría…

**Ukyo: ¿Cómo pude? Fui una estúpida al creer que talvés Ryoga y yo…y Ranma me vio besando a Ryoga, ahora creerá que yo siento algo por Ryoga cuando no es así…**-Se detiene frente a un poste y empieza a llorar- **Porque lloro si no siento nada por Ryoga , es solo mi amigo, mi amigo.**

Akane y Ranma le explican todo lo ocurrido a Ryoga, lo del hechizo, el casamiento con Shampoo, el beso del alma gemela destinada para ti, Akari lo beso y el hechizo no se rompió y Ranma como algo casual menciono que Akane había besado a P-chan, a lo que Ryoga concluyo también que Akane tampoco era alguien para el, pero y ¿el beso de Ukyo?, en ese momento…

Ranma: Que bueno que te libraste del hechizo.

Akane: Si, al parecer ese incienso que trajo la abuela de Shampoo, rompió el hechizo.

Ryoga: Creo…creo que desperté del hechizo antes del incienso.

Ranma y Akane: QUEEEEE

Ryoga: SI, cuando Ukyo me beso, sentí algo raro, una calidez extraña dentro de mí, ya antes nos habíamos besado, pero pensé que la sensación que había tenido había sido por los tragos, sin embargo hoy la sentí de nuevo y mas fuerte…

Ranma: ¿Ya se habían besado?

Ryoga sonrojado: Sip, en la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Kasumi.

Akane: Vaya, entonces el hechizo se rompió cuando Ukyo te beso.

Ryoga: Creo…creo…que si, cuando nos separamos, parecía que yo había acabado de despertar de un largo sueño y lo primero que vi fue a Shampoo vestida de novia, frente a mí, lo cual me sorprendió y después Ukyo se fue y llego Cologne, con ese horrible incienso y bueno fue cuando empecé como a reaccionar y a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Pero creo que fue en el momento del beso cuando deje de sentir cosas por Shampoo… ME imagino que ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, por eso no reacciono.

Ranma: Un momento, eso quiere decir que Ukyo y tu…

Ryoga: Ranma, no le digas nada a Ukyo, me voy de viaje, necesito pensar.

Ryoga sale de la iglesia y Akane y Ranma se quedan sorprendidos.

**Ryoga: Necesito pensar y reflexionar, todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, en este último mes, todo. Ukyo, perdóname, pero ahora necesito aclarar mi mente y para eso necesito irme…**

Ranma y Akane están consternados…

Akane: Ranma, crees que nosotros…bueno, en verdad seamos el uno para el otro.

Ranma: Ah, ¿Lo dudas?

Akane: Bueno por mí no, yo sé lo que siento y tú.

Ranma besa a Akane inesperadamente y le dice: ¿Tu qué crees? Ahora vamos a casa.

Se toman de las manos y dice Akane: Y ahora que va a pasar con Ryoga y Ukyo, y Shampoo…

Ranma: Pues no sé, pero desde que estemos juntos, todo estará bien.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal? Espero que bueno, se que puse a sufrir a Ryoga y Ukyo pero es que ellos no han vivido tanto como lo ha vivido Ranma y Akane por eso su relacion es un poco mas lenta, que la de Ranma y Akane que ya pasaron el nivel de peleas y dudas y ahora estan en un amor mas adulto, de eso se tratara el siguiente capitulo llamado "Ranma, en realidad eres un pervertido"**

**Creo que Ryoga y UKyo necesitaran tiempo para descubrir lo que sienten, no sera facil y Shampoo bueno lo normal es que vuelva a perseguir a Ranma pero creo que Mousse ya no la seguira. **

**En respuesta a un review de Akane, pues si creo que un bebe es lo indicado, casi nunca hablan en los fic de un bebe de Akane y Ranma y creo que expotar el lado de embarazo de Akane ( Con las hormonas, calores, antojos y todo lo demas ) seria interesante, asi que vamos a ver. **

**Chao**


	10. Ranma, en realidad, ¡Eres un pervertido!

**Hola, volvi con otro nuevo capitulo, wow, la historia se me ha tornado mas larga de lo que esperaba, pero es que en verdad las ideas de mis lectoras fieles ( YA SABEN) me han llenado el cerebro de muchas cosas. Bueno, en esta entrega, hay lemon y una insinuacion a una relacion sexual entre mujeres, aunque no entro en detalles, porque la verdad no quiero ofender a nadie y muy poco se del tema, como para narrarlo asi que mejor lo dejo a la imaginacion. Si hay gente que no le gusta, les recomiendo no leerlo o pasar de largo.**

**La relacion entre Ryoga y Ukyo es lenta y quizas dolorosa, asi que por ahora no estan juntos. Espero les guste, como siempre los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi y no a mi, solo los tome prestados por un momento.**

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban en el tren dirigiéndose a los manantiales, habían salido temprano de la casa y le habían dicho a Nabiki que mantuviera el secreto y que no le dijera nada a nadie, mucho menos a Shampoo, que era el mayor peligro ahora. Esos días mientras llegaba el fin de semana Ranma y Akane no habían tenido mucha paz, Shampoo se la pasaba en la casa Tendo, disculpándose por haberse casi casado con Ryoga y aunque Ranma le había dicho de muchas maneras que no fuera al dojo, como siempre, Shampoo se hace la desentendida y vuelve.

Ranma en el tren, mira a Akane quien va dormida sobre su hombro, esta tan cansada con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y la verdad es que no ha dormido mucho y en eso Ranma tiene que ver un poco y es que la verdad lo que menos quiere ahora es dormir, ahora está practicando el arte amoroso "Todo se vale" de los Saotomes y nada mejor que practicarlo con Akane.

Ranma tiene muchos planes, cuando logre librarse de Shampoo les dirá a todos que están casados y como en un mes se acaba el año escolar, piensa irse con Akane en un viaje de entrenamiento y así poder estar juntos, solos, y aprender todo lo que se pueda, eso si el cocinara…

Ranma: Akane, amor, ya llegamos.

Akane: mmmmm, hola Ranma.

Bajan del tren y buscan el hotel, se registran como Ranma y Akane Saotome. El hotel es hermoso y la habitación de ellos, tiene vista hacia las montañas y como es Suite Matrimonial tiene una habitación privada de los manantiales solo para ellos.

Akane: Ranma, es hermoso, gracias por esto.

Ranma: En verdad, quería que fuera especial. Hace dos semanas nos casamos y bueno creo que no tuvimos una verdadera luna de miel.

Akane lo mira dulcemente: Ranma…

La pasión entre ellos, se enciende con solo mirarse, asi que se besan, Ranma abraza a Akane y la acerca a su cuerpo, mientras baja su mano por la espalda y agarra con fuerza las pompis de Akane. Esto incomoda un poco a Akane que lo separa y lo mira, Ranma le dice: ¿Qué hice algo malo? Akane tímidamente le responde que no, y lo sigue besando para Akane todavía es un poco incomodo, las atribuciones que se toma Ranma, al tocarla, de esa manera.

Ranma: Akane, no me digas que te incomoda que te toque.

Akane: Ranma, no es eso, es que…bueno… aun me cuesta aceptar todo lo que ha pasado en estos días y que te tomes tanta confianza conmigo, es algo difícil…

Ranma: Bueno, es algo normal en una pareja ¿No?

Akane: Sip, es que bueno tu y yo, nunca habíamos estado así los dos solos como pareja y bueno ahora me parece un sueño. Creo que talvés cuando esperas que algo pase por tanto tiempo y no sucede, te cierras a la idea y tratas de sacarla de tu corazón y tu mente y cuando finalmente sucede, talvés necesitar un tiempo para recobrar el aire y saber que no es un sueño que es real.

Ranma la mira un poco extrañado: Esta bien.

Akane: Vamos, Ranma, no es que diga que no quiero estar así contigo, creo que estos días hemos afirmado eso, pero ahora es extraño, más bien vamos a mirar el hotel y conocer los alrededores, ¿Te parece?

Ranma: Ok.

Mientras caminaban, Akane pensaba que talvés Ranma estaba molesto, pero necesitaba decirlo, hacia unos pocos días se habían dicho que se amaban y bueno todo lo que paso…nunca pensó que su sueño de estar con Ranma se cumpliría, talvés o que necesitaba Akane era un poco de tiempo para procesar todo y en casa todo siempre era un caos, así que este viaje era buen momento, claro que ella se extrañaba de que para Ranma todo fuera tan fácil y aceptaba todo fácilmente ( Claro es hombre), en cambio Akane vivió mucho tiempo con insultos de parte de él y era algo difícil de borrar de la noche a la mañana.

Ranma iba en su propio mundo, analizando que talvés todo esto para Akane era muy rápido pero es que ella no entendía que desde el primer día que la vio, en la casa Tendo y cuando fueron a entrenar ese día, el supo que ella iba a ser la mujer de su vida, se enamoro desde el primer momento y con el compromiso y lo demás, el siempre trato de ser un novio normal, aunque no lo reconociera, siempre quería estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla y amarla. Pero él conocía a Akane y era una cabeza dura…

Todo el día se la pasaron mirando los alrededores, conociendo el hotel, almorzando fuera, hablaban de distintas cosas, reían, se peleaban, pero todo volvía a la normalidad rápidamente. Cuando decidieron ir a bañarse al manantial…

Ranma esperaba a Akane, el ya estaba en el agua y sin nada de ropa ( Era un baño privado solo para ellos, los del hotel ofrecían esos servicios a los que iban de luna de miel), Akane tímidamente bajaba cubriéndose con una toalla…

Ranma: Ven, Akane, te estoy esperando.

Akane va rápidamente y se mete al agua

Ranma: Akane porque no te quitas la toalla, no hay nadie, es un manantial privado, nadie entrara.

Akane: No se… (Akane es muy desconfiada, con todo lo que le ha pasado en los manantiales, siempre siente que en cualquier momento vendrá Happosai a espiarla)

Ranma entonces empezó a perseguirla para quitarle la toalla, Akane empieza a gritar, empezaron a jugar, y Ranma finalmente logro se cometido. Akane se metió completamente en el agua…

Akane: Ranma, no me mires.

Ranma la mira con cara de "Que le pasa": Akane, te he visto desnuda, varias veces y en estos últimos días he tocado tu cuerpo desnudo.

Akane sonrojada: Si…pero había poca luz…

Ranma: Vamos no te de pena, soy tu esposo.

Akane: Yo sé…, pero… (Se levanta con los ojos cerrados y Ranma la ve embobado, mientras se acerca a ella y lentamente empieza a tocar el cuerpo de Akane con sus manos). Ranma yo sé que no tengo un cuerpo tan bonito como Shampoo y y y…

Ranma la calla con un beso, la besa con ternura y poco a poco va bajando por su cuello, y sus besos la van cubriendo de sensaciones y Ranma llega hasta sus senos, baja a su ombligo y besa y acaricia sus piernas, vuelve y la mira: Akane Saotome, yo amo todo de ti, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tus senos, tus miradas, tus caderas, tus golpes, todo de ti, yo te amo por lo que eres, no quisiera que tuvieras el cuerpo de Shampoo por que el tuyo me inspira más, me gustas tal como eres, así como yo te gusto ¿No es así?

Akane ríe y asienta con la cabeza. Ranma y Akane se besan de nuevo y sus manos vuelan conociendo el cuerpo del otro. Ranma ya totalmente excitado, rápidamente se introduce en ella, el la levanta y ella rodea su cuerpo con sus piernas, mientras Ranma la apoya en una roca, sus cuerpos se mueven en un completo frenesí de pasión, Akane gime con todas sus fuerzas ante las embestidas de Ranma, que día a día son más profundas y ha aprendido a moverse dentro de ella, lo que hace que produzca muchas más sensaciones en Akane. Mientras el disfruta ver a Akane, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, Ranma entra y sale de Akane, primero lentamente y después va aumentando el ritmo, su boca y sus manos están ocupados en los senos de Akane, Akane esta tan excitada que rápidamente llega al climax, ella abraza a Ranma, mientras el todavía dentro de ella, espera que se recupere, va recorriendo su cuello con dulces besos y Akane empieza a besar el torso de Ranma, Ranma empieza de nuevo a moverse, mientras todavía con ella alzada, se sienta en el borde del manantial, ella se acomoda, y quedan frente a frente de nuevo, Akane sentada encima de Ranma, Ranma coloca sus manos en la cadera de Akane y empieza de nuevo a embestirla, mientras da ritmo a su cuerpo, Akane lo besa desesperadamente, los vapores del manantial hace que sus cuerpos estén mucho más calientes de lo que están y gotas de sudor empiezan a caer de sus cuerpos, Ranma continua con su movimiento, ambos están a punto de llegar al clímax, Ranma toma con fuerza a Akane y la besa, mientras ambos se vienen. Akane queda en los brazos de Ranma, mientras él le acaricia la espalda:

Ranma: Esto, va mejorando día tras día.

Akane: Si, creo que nos estamos volviendo buenos.

Ranma: Claro, aunque como todo arte, la práctica y el entrenamiento lo es todo.

Akane: Si, pero…

Ranma: ¿Pero?

Akane: Nada y lo beso. Se colocan las batas y suben a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en Nerima…

Ukyo está cerrando el Ucchan, esta triste y sola. Tsubasa no volvió, Ranma está con Akane y ¿Ryoga? Bueno, a Ryoga no lo ha vuelto a ver desde ese día. Ukyo se dirige a su cuarto, no sin antes, dejar las llaves y un onomiyaki por si Ryoga vuelve. Pero, en estas noches eso no ha ocurrido. Ranma no quiso entrar en detalles de porque Ryoga se había ido, pero ella imaginaba que estaba triste por Akari y Akane…

_Flashback_

_Ranma está comiendo un onomiyaki._

_Ukyo: Oye, Ranma y entonces ¿Qué paso con Ryoga y Shampoo ese día?_

_Ranma: Pues la abuela, llego y les hizo oler el incienso, reaccionaron, Shampoo se desmayo y le contamos todo a Ryoga._

_Ukyo: Ahhhhh y ¿Por qué se fue?_

_Ranma: mmm, no se __**(No puedo decirle nada sobre Ryoga, el dijo que no le dijéramos nada a Ukyo)**__ dijo que necesitaba pensar._

_Ukyo: Ok._

_Ranma: Oye, mañana me voy con Akane de fin de semana. Sera que nos puedes cubrir con Shampoo y decir que Akane se fue con sus amigas y que yo me fui con Ryoga, para ayudarlo a entrenar. Ya sabes, desde que se rompió el hechizo, Shampoo ha vuelto a molestarme._

_Ukyo dudando: Claro… pero es que esa niña no entiende. Ya le dijiste que sales con Akane._

_Ranma: Sip, y cada vez que le voy a hablar del tema, ella se va y hace de cuenta que yo no le hubiera dicho nada. Además dice que si la dejo sería capaz de matar a Akane._

_Ukyo: Vaya, que niña tan caprichosa y te entiendo yo por un tiempo fui víctima de sus celos obsesivos es una loca. Bien, te ayudare y pásala bien con Akane._

_Ranma: Gracias, Ukyo, eres mi mejor amiga_

_Ukyo sonrojada: Gracias Ranma_

_Ranma saliendo: Y no te preocupes por Ryoga ya aparecerá._

_Fin del flashback_

Ukyo piensa en todo lo ocurrido, estos días y como su relación con Ranma ha mejorado, pero no de la manera que hubiera querido, como novios, sino solo como amigos, pero a ella le gustaba eso, ya no quería seguir detrás de un hombre que no la quería, mejor era empezar de nuevo y por un tiempo olvidarse de hombres. Ya iba a subir a su cuarto, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Ukyo salió.

Mensajero: Buenas noches, la señorita Ukyo Kuonji.

Ukyo sorprendida: Si… soy yo.

El mensajero totalmente empapado, llevaba hojas en el cabello y estaba visiblemente cansado: Llevo un dia tratando de encontrar esta dirección, ese chico despistado, me hizo ir hasta dos pueblos, rodearlos y volver, para saber que solo estaba a cuatro horas de Nerima, hubiera entregado esto antes si no hubiera seguido sus instrucciones. – Saca un paquete de la mochila- Mire, esto es para usted. – El mensajero se va rápidamente y muy molesto-

Ukyo entra, mira el paquete, y aunque teme abrirlo, sabe muy bien de quien es, no hay nadie más despistado en el mundo, Ryoga tenía que haberlo mandado. ASi que sin pensarlo lo abre y en él hay un muy bonito kimono, hecho de seda especial, se notaba que era caro, en el fondo del paquete hay una nota que dice:

Hola, Ukyo

Sé que me fui sin despedirme, pero en realidad necesito pensar ciertas cosas. Este kimono es en agradecimiento por dejarme quedar en tu casa, darme trabajo, ayudarme con lo de Shampoo, en fin gracias por ser mi amiga. Esta vez el viaje será largo, talvés vuelva en un mes, pero espero que me perdones por irme de esa manera tan inesperada. Gracias de nuevo.

Ryoga Hibiki.

Ukyo sencillamente abraza el kimono junto con la nota…

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

Akane y Ranma se encontraban abrazados, después de haber hecho varias veces el amor, se encontraban en silencio. Akane acostada encima de Ranma, pasaba sus dedos por el torso del muchacho…

**Akane: Ahora somos, como siempre lo soñé, nunca en la vida me imagine ser tan feliz…**

Al otro día…

Akane estaba tomando una ducha, cuando Ranma entra…

Ranma: Hola

Akane: Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma la toma suavemente mientras su cuerpo se acerca a ella y entonces se metió en la ducha con ella, el agua estaba tibia, así que no se convirtió en mujer. Sus besos apasionados, los llevaban de nuevo a ese estado de placer, mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos. Akane que ya empezaba a dejar la timidez, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Ranma con sus manos. Akane sentía mucha excitación al ver sus pectorales y sus muy marcados abdominales eran irresistibles, así que empezó a besar el torso de Ranma, mientras Ranma la dejaba tomar la iniciativa esta vez, Akane va bajando, dejando un camino de besos, cuando llego al miembro de Ranma, lo tomo muy despacio y lo metió en su boca, mientras Ranma empezaba a jadear, excitado, y tomaba suavemente el cabello de Akane, Ella seguía lamiéndolo y metiéndolo en su boca, despacio, Ranma, no lo podía creer, que Akane fuera tan atrevida para hacer esto, aunque le encantaba, porque sabía que esto solo lo haría con él. El agua seguía corriendo tanto que el agua se empezaba a enfriar, pero ellos estaban tan excitados que no se daban cuenta. Ranma no aguanto más y levanto a Akane y la coloco contra la pared mientras rápidamente se introdujo en ella, Ranma tomo sus senos y los besaba con desesperación, mientras sus cuerpos se movían , de pronto el agua fría cayo y Ranma –chan sintió que algo crecía en su pecho, mientras que algo desaparecía allá abajo, Akane también lo sintió. Akane y Ranma-chan se miraron, Akane dijo: Bueno, Ranma será mejor que consigamos agua caliente. Ranma-chan la detuvo: ¿Por qué? Acaso no podemos continuar… Akane se sorprendió: Ranma… pero si eres mujer yyy… Ranma-chan la acerca de nuevo: ¿Y? Soy yo, Akane, lo que siento no ha cambiado y cada vez que estamos juntos, mi cuerpo reacciona igual sea hombre o mujer ¿Acaso no me quieres como soy?. Akane mira a sus ojos y trata de encontrar al hombre que ama en ellos: Ranma… y entonces lo besa.

Ese día se dedicaron a explorar ese lado casi prohibido de Ranma-chan, aunque Ranma seguía siendo el hombre, aunque tuviera cuerpo de mujer…

Mientras tanto en un bosque alejado…

**Ryoga: Vaya, ya hace 4 días que salí de Nerima, necesitaba tiempo para mí solo, creo que fue una buena idea ; por primera vez mi sentido de orientación tan malo, me sirvió para perderme por un buen tiempo. Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, Ranma y Akane casados, Shampoo y yo casi casados por un hechizo, Akari dejándome, Ukyo… Ojala este bien con todo esto de Ranma, espero que haya recibido mi regalo…mmmm….destino…Ukyo y yo… bueno Ranma y Akane parecían de verdad están destinados a estar juntos…los comprometieron obligatoriamente y aun así se enamoraron…si no hubiera una cosa llamada destino…Ukyo y yo… no lo sé… aunque nunca me ha sido indiferente. Es bonita, sabe cocinar, siempre esta alegre, es independiente, dedicada, excelente amiga, pero no creo que ella sienta algo por mi. El beso, solo fue por ayudarme, no creo que haya un sentimiento de por miedo, aunque…entonces por que salió triste de la iglesia al creer que no había roto el hechizo… no lo sé…**

Más tarde en el hotel…

Ranma-chan y Akane, estaban las dos en la cama, agitadas después de haber explorado esa parte de la sexualidad:

Ranma-chan: Wow… es diferente…

Akane: Diferente, muy diferente.

Ranma-chan: Akane ¿No no te gusto?

Akane: Sip, pero en realidad, prefiero a Ranma- hombre aunque una vez al año no hace daño, jijijiji.

Ranma-chan: mmm, si además de ser una buena manera de planificar, jajajajaj.

Akane le da un codazo: Ranma, eres un tonto.

Ranma-chan se va, abre la ducha y ya cae agua caliente, vuelve a la cama y abraza a Akane mientras le dice: Menos mal después de nuestra primera vez, compre condones, sino ya estuviera preocupado.

Akane: Si, pero igual la primera vez no usamos protección.

Ranma: Aja, pero no creo que seamos tan de malas, de que de una vez hayas quedado embarazada, además tu me dijiste que no estabas en días de peligro.

Akane: Si…

Ranma la besa y le dice: No te preocupes, vas a ver que nada pasa, debemos disfrutar que solo somos nosotros por ahora, más adelante pensaremos en hijos. Y vuelve de nuevo a disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Ya en la noche, iban en el tren hacia Nerima, Ranma iba profundamente dormido, mientras Akane estaba pensativa, temía que su felicidad se fuera. Aun no habían terminado la escuela, Shampoo seguía molestando y hasta ahora estaban disfrutando su tiempo juntos, un bebe era lo último que pasaba por su mente, quizás más adelante pero ahora no. Akane confiaba en que sus cuentas no le fallaran y rogaba a Kami seguir disfrutando de estos momentos especiales.

Ukyo en el Ucchan, se miraba al espejo mientras se probaba el kimono que le envió Ryoga, cuando volviera, ella lo usaría para que el viera lo hermosa que se veía con él.

Ryoga en el bosque, seguía pensando en esa cosa llamada Destino.

Ninguno de los 4 sospechaba las sorpresas que les traería el destino…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, siempre he creido que aunque Ranma no lo confiese, se siente a gusto algunas veces con su cuerpo de mujer, ya se ha acostumbrado, ademas los hombres son en verdad unos pervertidos ( aunque nosotras tambien jjajajaaj) y pues ni modo, el quiere amar a Akane en sus dos formas.**

**El proximo capitulo se llamara: "El secreto de Ryoga y Akane"**


	11. El secreto de Ryoga y AKane

**

* * *

**

Hola, un nuevo capitulo, en este sabremos el secreto de Ryoga y el de Akane como muchos ya se lo imaginan, jajajaja, Akane y Ranma estan muy bien mientras Ukyo y Ryoga aun un poco alejados pero uno de ellos empieza a mostrar sus sentimientos un poco mas.

**Agradecimiento especial a Akane2004, Akaneiro y Ranmamaniaca, gracias por sus reviews y gracias muchas gracias tambien a los lectores de esta historia, gracias por su paciencia y espero les siga gustando, bye.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados por un momento.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido con Ryoga Y Shampoo, un mes desde que Akane y Ranma se declararon su amor y lo habían demostrado físicamente…

Akane sale del consultorio del Dr. Tofu…

**Akane: Kami, no puede ser, no puede ser, estoy embarazada, que voy a hacer y Ranma tenía planeado salir en dos días…**

Se sienta en el parque…

**Akane: Ya sabía, que esos mareos no eran normales, Ayyy todo por esa noche, la mejor de mi vida, y de ahí **(se toca el estomago) **nació el fruto de nuestro amor, pero no sé si Ranma quiera un bebe, aunque ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, este bebe nacerá y yo lo cuidare y amare como mi vida.**

Akane llega rápidamente al dojo, mientras Ranma conversa con Nodoka en el salón, Akane se esconde y los escucha conversar:

Nodoka: Ranma, ¿Y adonde piensan ir?

Ranma: Pues, la verdad no lo sé, pero quizás exploremos lugares conocidos donde hemos ido Papa y yo, sabes es un viaje de entrenamiento y Akane y yo, exploraremos muchos lugares de Japón.

Nodoka: Me alegro por ti, ya que cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, yo ya estaba embarazada y nunca pudimos tener una vida juntos como pareja, y luego se empeño tanto en hacerte una gran artista marcial que algunas veces se olvido de mí.

Ranma la mira con tristeza: Lo siento, Mama, siento que Papa no haya sido buen esposo y compañero.

Nodoka: No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

Ranma: Por eso, Akane y yo, pues…bueno… aun no queremos tener hijos, aun queremos disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos y un bebe es mucho más responsabilidad y pues creo que ninguno de los dos está preparado.

Akane escucha, todo, y le duele el corazón, Ranma ni siquiera contempla la idea de tener un hijo ahora… Akane se dirige a su cuarto, minutos más tarde ahí la encuentra Ranma, sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida. Ranma la abraza…

Ranma: Akane ¿Te sucede algo?

Akane: No, nada preocupada por el viaje… Ranma ¿Te gustaría tener niños, cierto?

Ranma coge su rostro y hace que lo mire de frente: Claro, Akane un hijo tuyo y mío, sería muy hermoso pero ahora no. Quiero disfrutar que somos una pareja joven, tenemos que terminar la escuela, ya solo nos queda un año y además talvés puedas ir conmigo a China y recorrer de nuevo el país.

Akane lo ve y ve tantos sueños en él, que por el momento no es capaz de decirle nada: Si, claro…

Ranma la besa y la rodea con sus brazos, mientras profundiza el beso, Akane por el momento no quiere hacer nada, así que pone las manos contra el pecho de Ranma, en forma de barrera y le dice: Ahora…no. Ranma sin embargo no la suelta y empieza a besar su cuello, mientras se acerca a su oído y dice con ronca voz: Akane…te…necesito. Akane cierra sus ojos y lo besa desesperadamente, Ranma mete su mano por debajo de la blusa de Akane y trata de desabotonar el sujetador. Akane no quiere rechazarlo, pero no está de humor para hacerlo, así que le dice: Ranma…hoy no se puede, estoy en mis días. Ranma la mira: ¿y? Eso no significa que no pueda besarte y tocarte un poco.

Akane: Ranma, eres un pervertido.

Ranma haciendo un puchero: Oye, fuiste tú quien me volviste así.

Akane: ¡Queeee!

Ranma quien ya se había dado maña y había desabrochado el sujetador y fácilmente había puesto una mano en el seno de Akane y lo empezaba a masajear suavemente: Claro, con tu cuerpo tan sexy, quieres que me contenga, cuando te tengo cerca, es algo que no puedo hacer.

Akane sonrojada: Ranmmma…

Ranma: Vamos unos besitos no hacen daño.

Ranma la beso mientras su mano acariciaba fuertemente su seno por debajo de la blusa, Akane poco a poco empezó a olvidar su tristeza y empezó a corresponder a Ranma, acercando su cuerpo al de él. (Vamos, quien no cae ante el encanto Saotome)… continuaron con su sesión de besos y caricias, cuando Ranma paro y dijo: Mejor, no continuemos, porque sino de verdad no voy a poder parar, aunque es bueno esto, permitir acariciarse, menos llegar al final. Akane respira aliviada: Si…

Mientras tanto en el Ucchan…

Ukyo atendía a los clientes, hacia onomiyakis y todo era normal, sin embargo, ya no era la misma chica alegre y decidida, se acercaban las fechas decembrinas y ella estaba muy alejada de su hogar. Ranma y Akane se irían de viaje y con Shampoo no tenía muy buena relación y Ryoga no ha vuelto de su viaje y tampoco ha recibido ninguna noticia de él y en verdad, está preocupada por el aunque lo niegue.

Mientras ella seguía atendiendo, un cerdito negro la veía desde afuera, no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de ella, el cerdito negro la miraba fijamente, viendo lo hermosa que era, lo atenta y especial que era con cada cliente, sin embargo algunas veces su mirada se ensombrecía y perdía se brillo, en esos momentos Ukyo se sentía observada y miraba hacia afuera y no veía a nadie, el cerdito negro sabia como esconderse.

Más tarde…

Ukyo ya iba a cerrar el Ucchan, cuando Akane llego…

Akane: Hola, Ukyo, espero no llegar tarde, Papa esta antojado de onomiyakis, así que vine a comprar 10.

Ukyo: Esta bien, ya iba a cerrar, pero por ser para ti, los preparare ¿Quieres uno mientras tanto?

Akane: Claro…( La verdad Akane estaba antojada de onomiyakis, primer antojo y no solo uno, quería muchos, así que venir a buscarlos era la excusa perfecta para comerse unos 3 y así calmar antojos)

Ukyo rápidamente prepara uno y se lo sirve. Akane ni corta ni perezosa, se lo come rápidamente, Ukyo mira como come, parece que no hubiera comido en todo el día, en menos de 5 minutos lo termina y dice: Me puedes dar otro por favor.

Ukyo sorprendida: Si…

Afuera, el cerdo negro, sigue espiando el Ucchan…

**Ryoga: Akane se ve más hermosa que antes, con un brillo especial, se ve… wow, que suerte tiene Ranma, veo que la está haciendo muy feliz, claro que Ukyo no se queda atrás, talvés sea que no la veo desde hace un mes pero en verdad está muy linda. **De pronto se da cuenta que alguien llega al Ucchan y se esconde:

Ranma: Akane, ¿Cómo sales sola, porque no me avisaste y te habría acompañado?

Akane comiendo un onomiyaki: jijiji, oops, lo siento, se me olvido decirte (Mientras le saca la lengua)

Ranma molesto: Hola, Ukyo… siento no haberte saludado primero.

Ukyo: Hola, Ranma, no te preocupes, siempre es bueno, que te preocupes por tu novia.

Ranma: Oye, Akane ¿Cuantos onomiyakis te has comido?

Akane: Solo tres, no me molestes.

Ranma: Vaya, si sigues comiendo así engordaras y…

Akane muy molesta: ¿Y qué? Si como de esta manera, es por tu culpa.

Ranma con cara de "No se dé que habla": ¿Qué? Yo porque, tu eres la glotona.

Akane golpea a Ranma: Te detesto, Ranma, Ukyo… (Ukyo temerosa de la reacción tan fuerte de Akane, está escondida detrás del mostrador) ya tienes los onomiyakis que te pedí.

Ukyo: Si, si.

Akane: Toma el dinero, gracias y me voy.

Ukyo: Ranma ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane? Parece que se le alborotaron las hormonas.

Ranma: Si, verdad. Es que esta en esos días…

Ukyo: Vaya…

Ranma se va rápidamente a alcanzar a Akane:

Ranma: Akane, Akane, lo siento no fue mi intención.

Akane se detiene: NO, Ranma, perdóname a mí, creo que me pase. En realidad, te importa tanto que yo engorde.

Ranma: QUEEE, era solo una broma.

Akane: Porque cuando llegue a quedar embarazada, engordare yyyy

Ranma la abraza: Y yo te seguiré queriendo igual Akane…

Akane lo besa.

Al otro día…

Akane de nuevo, sale del consultorio del Dr. Tofu, todo es a escondidas, ya que no quiere que nadie se entere de su embarazo, le fue a preguntar si pasaba algo malo si se iba de viaje, embarazada, el Dr. Tofu le recordó que el embarazo no es ninguna enfermedad, sino un estado, claro que un viaje puede ser beneficioso porque es bueno hacer ejercicio, aunque no se debe esforzar mucho, y cuidarse bastante, además como hasta ahora tiene un mes, no hay muchos malestares, solo mareos y antojos, así que Akane decidió irse de viaje con Ranma sin decirle que estaba embarazada, no quería arruinarle el plan.

Sin embargo seguía preocupada, no sabía como tomaría Ranma las cosas, iba caminando, sin rumbo, cuando se encontró con un amigo, a quien no veía hace rato.

Akane: Ryoga, hola ¿Cómo estás?

Ryoga: Akane, que alegría volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Saotome?

Akane: Bien, bien pero ¿Que has hecho en este tiempo?

Ryoga: Nada, siempre de viaje, llegue a Nerima hace tres días.

Akane: y porque no nos has ido a visitar, Ukyo ha preguntado mucho por ti.

Ryoga sonrojado: ¿Si?, bueno, gracias.

Akane: Dime, ¿le piensas decir la verdad a Ukyo?, que el beso fue el que deshizo el hechizo.

Ryoga agacha la cabeza y dice: No, creo que no, eso sería como obligarla a que sienta algo por mí y la verdad yo no quiero eso. Además, quizás eso de que sea, la persona destinada para mi, talvés no sea cierto, tu sabes cómo son de mentirosas Shampoo y su abuela.

Akane: Si, es verdad, pero ¿Es que tu no sientes nada por ella?

Ryoga se pone rojo: Yo…yo… por Ukyo, pues no lo sé, Es hermosa, gentil, alegre, excelente amiga, besa bien.

Akane se ríe: A mí se me hace que sientes muchas cosas por ella, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

Ryoga: Ella estaba enamorada de Ranma, no sé si lo siga queriendo.

Akane: Yo creo que ya no siente nada por él, creo que lo quería mas como amiga, sino que confundió el amor con amistad, ¿No te ha pasado, eso?

Ryoga mira a Akane: Talvés, si. Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo es la vida de casados?

Akane: Pues, excelente, Ranma y yo nos llevamos muy bien, aunque tú sabes cómo es de niño algunas veces, pero igual sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él. Aunque ahora…

Ryoga: ¿Qué te pasa, Akane?

Akane: Pues…la verdad…es…que…estoy embarazada y no sé si Ranma quiera un bebe ahora.

Ryoga: QUEEEE, embarazada (abraza a Akane efusivamente) me alegro por ti y por Ranma, sería un estúpido si no lo quiere.

Akane sonrojada: Ryoga, gracias.

Ryoga: ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

Akane: Pues, la verdad no sé, mañana temprano salimos de viaje, así que no se talvés le diga cuando volvamos o en medio del viaje, así si se enoja no puede irse lejos.

Ryoga: Mejor en el viaje, ¿pero no es peligroso que viajes embarazada?

Akane: No, ya consulte con el Dr. Tofu y me dijo que no siempre y cuando fuera precavida, además es bueno hacer ejercicio. Aunque, no sé cómo hacer para que Ranma, no vaya a sitios muy complicados, por el terreno y todo eso.

Ryoga: Yo he viajado mucho, Akane, y conozco sitios seguros para ti y para que el pueda entrenar a la vez y pensándolo, mama y papa, viajaban mucho antes de que yo naciera (en verdad se perdían demasiado) y mama cuando me esperaba a mi recorrió muchos lugares, así que no creo que sea malo.

Akane: Sip, Ryoga, me guardaras el secreto ¿Cierto?

Ryoga: Claro, que si y si Ranma te hace llorar, yo te prometo que lo golpeare tanto que tendrá que pedirte perdón.

Akane: jajaja, no exageres, Ryoga, gracias por tu apoyo.

Ryoga: De nada.

Akane: Además yo también te guardare el secreto de que estas enamorado de Ukyo.

Ryoga: QUEEEEE; eso no es cierto, yo nunca me enamoraría…

Akane: jajajaja, me acuerdas a alguien y a mí no me engañas.

Mientras iban caminando, alguien los había visto de lejos y estaba muy celoso. Así que rápidamente los alcanzo…

Ranma: Hola, Ryoga (se pone en medio de los dos y abraza a Akane posesivamente)

Ryoga sorprendido: Hola, Ranma

Ranma: Que, se te perdió algo, P-chan.

Akane: Ranma, no molestes a Ryoga, solo estábamos conversando.

Ryoga: Ranma, cálmate, solo estamos conversando.

Ranma todavía abrazando a Akane y poniendo cara de hombre celoso: Si, claro… **Por eso no me gusta que Akane salga sola, últimamente está demasiado hermosa y nunca falta los hombres como Ryoga que no respetan que sea casada, (Aunque medio mundo no lo sabe todavía)**

Ranma a Akane: Amor, nos vamos a la casa, sabes que mañana toca madrugar, así que es mejor acostarnos temprano.

Akane: Si, Ryoga, nos vemos, mira ahí te dejamos cerca al Ucchan, pasa y saluda a Ukyo (Y le guiña un ojo)

Ryoga: Graaacias, Akane y Ranma, felicitaciones. (Lo dice mientras se va)

Ranma mira a Akane: Sabes, de que está hablando

Akane: No, ni idea.

Y se van abrazados…

Más tarde en el Ucchan…

Ryoga está escondido, mientras espía a Ukyo, lo mismo que ha hecho estos tres días, sin embargo no está convertido en p-Chan, en verdad quiere entrar y saludarla pero no sabe cómo, se encuentra nervioso y ha practicado como saludarse con Ukyo, mas de cien veces, talvés simplemente le da la mano, o quizás ella lo abrace o un beso, no sabe. Al fin se decide y entra…

Ryoga: Hola, Ukyo

Ukyo lo ve y no lo puede creer, Ryoga esta parado en su puerta, tantas veces lo soñó y ahora era cierto, sale del mostrador y corre a su encuentro sin embargo se detiene y le da la mano y dice: Hola, Ryoga.

Ryoga toma su mano y sin pensarlo la acerca a su cuerpo, mientras la abraza, Ukyo está en shock, mientras Ryoga acaricia el cabello de Ukyo: Ukyo, me alegra verte, en verdad me alegra. Ukyo lo abraza también: A mí también me alegra. Y así se quedan abrazados por unos minutos, cuando la clientela empieza a murmurar y Ukyo y Ryoga se separan apenados…

Ukyo sonrojada: Bueno, Ryoga pasa y ayúdame, tengo mucha clientela.

Ryoga: Claro.

Así llega la noche, ni Ryoga ni Ukyo, quieren hablar muy a fondo, así que solo hablan de lo que han hecho en este mes y cuando se van a dormir se dan un solo buenas noches y cada uno se siente feliz por estar con el otro.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, Akane no puede dormir, mañana empezara su viaje y le dirá a Ranma que está embarazada, Ryoga le recomendó excelentes lugares, así que piensa visitarlos, mira a Ranma quien está dormido, abrazándola a ella y sin quererlo su mano posa en el vientre de Akane.

* * *

**Akane2004 y Ranmamaniaca: Si, Akane esta embarazada, no hizo bien las cuentas, tiene un mes exacto de embarazo y un mes y una semana de casada con Ranma ( si las cuentas a mi no me fallan). ASi que pobre Akane, Ranma no quiere saber nada de niños, ¿COmo reaccionara?, ademas nunca he creido que estar embarazada sea un impedimento y siendo Akane una artista marcial, es fuerte, asi que el viaje no creo que le afecte, ademas que sera mas romantico y en el viaje se encontraran a un viejo amigo de Akane, asi que veremos un lado oscuro de Ranma ( Los celos)**

**En cuanto a Ryoga, se la ha pasado espiando a Ukyo y si, esta loquito por ella, pero aun no quiere decir nada, aunque ya en el Ucchan con ella, esperemos que las cosas avancen.**

**Si se preguntan por Shampoo, anda por ahi, pero como solo piensa que Ranma y Akane son simplemente novios, pues le da igual, cuando se entere que estan casados y con hijo a bordo, es cuando va a poner el grito en el cielo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y el proximo capitulo se llamara "¿Felices fiestas para Ranma? o ¿Felices fiestas para Ukyo?**


	12. ¿Felices fiestas para Ranma o para UKyo

**Hola, hola, me he sentido inspirada y he escrito capitulos seguidos, es que la verdad no quiero que mis lectores pierdan el hilo ya que es una historia larga y los secretos no han sido revelados y dia a dia salen mas, pero bueno, espero les siga gustando. En este capitulo hay lemon y ademas una parte muy oscura de Ranma, talves no les guste, pero bueno es la manera que percibo a Ranma algunas veces viendo el anime o leyendo el manga, es egocentrico, machista y posesivo, aunque no mucho, pero en este capitulo si lo veremos y bastante.**

**Ryoga y Ukyo no se declararan por completo pero si avanzaran en su relacion, espero que le guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados por un momento y GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES FIELES, GRACIAS**

* * *

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban muy ocupados en el Ucchan, como eran días navideños, habían tenido muchos clientes, inclusive hoy que era 24 de diciembre los clientes no dejaban de entrar y llevar onomiyakis. Desde su reencuentro Ryoga y Ukyo habían estado evitando hablar del tema del beso y demás. Sin embargo, Ukyo había estado notando ciertas actitudes de Ryoga hacia ella, como aquel día hace una semana:

_Flashback_

_Ukyo hacia onomiyakis mientras Ryoga arreglaba el local, Ukyo le permitió quedarse pero trabajando, porque siempre le hacía falta una mano extra. Ese día, casi no había clientes, y Ryoga arreglaba el local, cuando dos muchachos entraron:_

_Darien: Entremos, aquí, me han contado que hacen unos onomiyakis excelentes._

_Naruto: Esta bien_

_Ukyo: Buenos días._

_Darien: Buenos días, quisiera dos onomiyakis y dos sodas._

_Ukyo: Claro, ya se los preparo. Siéntese…_

_Darien: Vaya, eres excelente, me encanta ver como los preparas._

_Ukyo sonrojada: Gracias…_

_Ryoga que veía todo, apenas si se podía contener._

_Naruto: Oye, eres hermosa, creo que voy a venir más seguido._

_Ukyo: jajaja, gracias._

_Darien: Oye, preciosa ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?_

_Ukyo solo se limita a sonreír. Ryoga, en ese momento, se hizo al lado de Ukyo y con una mirada asesina, les dijo: Se les ofrece algo más, porque no se sientan más lejos, así Ukyo puede preparar sus onomiyakis rápido sin distracciones._

_Ukyo apenada: Ryoga, que dices, a mi no me molesta._

_Darien: Ya lo oíste, niño, porque no te vas a seguir barriendo._

_Ryoga molesto: Porque, no más bien, se van ustedes._

_Naruto: Vamos, muchachos, no peleen. Preciosa, dile a tu hermanito que no moleste._

_Ryoga si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba enfurecido: ¿Hermanito? Yo no soy hermano de Ukyo…_

_Darien: No me digas que eres su novio, alguien como tú, no se merece una preciosidad como ella._

_Ukyo vio como el aura de batalla de Ryoga iba en ascenso: Oigan, tomen sus onomiyakis y váyanse._

_Darien: Que si no quiero, vamos preciosa, acepta salir conmigo o no me digas que tienes algo con ese bobo._

_Ryoga se coloca delante de Ukyo: Y que, si tuviéramos algo eso a usted no le importa. Ukyo es una dama así que no sale con cualquiera que se le cruce por el camino._

_Naruto: vamos, Darien, no pelees._

_Darien se levanta y sale del Ucchan, empujado por su amigo:_

_Darien: Preciosa, volveré._

_Ellos salen del Ucchan y Ryoga voltea y mira de frente a Ukyo: Esto es lo que pasa cuando coqueteas con los clientes, no quiero que vuelvas a ser tan coqueta._

_Ukyo molesta: QUeee, yo, coqueta, noooo, solo soy amable que es distinto, ustedes los hombres son los que mal interpretan._

_Ryoga: Si…claro, como digas, por eso no te puedo dejar sola, de ahora en adelante, no dejare que nadie se meta en mi territorio._

_Ukyo: ¿Territorio?_

_Ryoga sonrojado: Claro, el restaurante, soy tu empleado, tu mi jefe, debo proteger el local y todo lo que implica._

_Fin del flashback_

Desde ese instante no la deja sola y el mismo atiende a los clientes hombres, vaya si es extraño.

Ryoga: Ukyo, ¿Vas a celebrar la navidad con los Tendo?

Ukyo: Si, es casi una tradición ¿Tu también iras?

Ryoga: Si, en mi casa no hay nadie y también se me ha vuelto una tradición.

Mientras tanto en un bosque alejado…

Akane: Ranma, espérame, no vayas tan rápido.

Ranma: Ven, solo falta una hora y llegaremos al pueblo. Dices que estas un poco cansada ¿No? pues deberíamos llegar antes de las 12 y podamos celebrar la navidad.

Ranma la tomo de la mano y caminaron, mas adelante encontraron el pueblo y rápidamente encontraron un hotel y allí se hospedaron…

Akane: Que emoción, una cama suavecita, vaya si es cansado, viajar todo el tiempo.

Ranma se acuesta al lado de ella: Y eso que tan solo llevamos dos semanas de viaje, recuerda que es un mes entero.

Akane: Sip, oye ¿Cómo estará nuestra familia?

Ranma: Supongo que bien, ya me imagino, esa locura, Kasumi prepararía una fiesta, mi papa y el tuyo junto con Happosai se disfrazaran de nuevo y todos los demás invitados, incluyendo Kuno, Kodachi y Shampoo preguntando ¿Dónde está mi amado Ranma? Y ¿Dónde está mi amada Akane? Es mejor estar aca los dos solos, ¿No lo crees?

Akane lo abrza y lo besa mientras el acaricia su espalda, Ranma con su lengua recorre los labios de Akane, mientras Akane se aventura y empieza a morder el labio inferior de Ranma, produciendo en él un leve gemido, luego lentamente baja su mano y empieza a estimular el miembro de Ranma por encima de la ropa, Ranma le dice con voz sexy y sus ojos semiabiertos: Akane…no…juegues…con…fuego. Akane se posiciona encima de el, mientras le va desabrochando la camisa: ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con fuego?... ¿Qué me podría pasar? Ranma le quita la blusa, mientras dice: Akane…te…vas…a quemar. Se besan de nuevo y Akane sigue estimulando el miembro de Ranma, la ropa vuela por el cuarto, ahora desnudos sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro, Akane ahora ha dejado la timidez y ese carácter explosivo de ella, se ve también en la intimidad, Akane encima de Ranma, toma el miembro de Ranma y lo introduce en ella, Akane se empieza a mover, mientras Ranma acaricia sus senos, Akane disfruta mientras Ranma tiene una muy buena vista de su esposa, de su cuerpo, el de toda una mujer, algo que lo embelesa. Akane primero se mueve lentamente, luego incrementa su ritmo, Ranma la deja disfrutar de el, mientras acaricia su cuerpo, Akane besa a Ranma efusivamente y rápidamente se estremece, mientras Ranma cambia de posición y encima de ella, empieza a bombear: Ahora…es…mi…turno, Akane siente que su cuerpo no puede más de tanto placer, y Ranma se deja llevar y con los ojos cerrados, hace suya y completamente suya a Akane de nuevo, una dulce tortura para ambos…

Más tarde…

**Akane: Cuando sea el momento de la cena, le diré que estamos esperando un bebe, no sé cómo lo tome, pero hasta ahora me he portado muy bien, he sido una excelente esposa, aunque, bueno, algunos golpes los ha merecido, jijiji, aunque no he cocinado, no le he dicho nada sobre sus ex prometidas, no he mencionado a Ryoga. Estas dos semanas han sido fantásticas, si no fuera por esos mareos matutinos, aunque, como hombre, no se da cuenta de nada, ayyyy, cada dia lo amo mas y cada vez que hacemos el amor, ayyyyy, me he vuelta una pervertida igual que Happosai.**

Akane esta vestida con un vestido largo blanco, aunque ceñido al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo, además tiene un sombrero y Ranma tiene puesto una camisa china blanca sin mangas y pantalones negros. Ranma estaba comprando los regalos para Akane, su amor hacia ella había crecido, claro, aunque si el lo pensaba detenidamente nada había cambiado mucho, seguían los dos juntos como siempre, acompañándose, apoyándose, protegiéndose, lo único diferente es que ambos sabían lo que sentían, estaban casados y se amaban sin problemas. Ranma le había comprado varias cosas: Un kimono, una muñeca tradicional japonesa y un libro de cocina básica para dummies (No tenia pierde)

A Ranma el pueblo, le parecía conocido, cree que ya había venido quizás solo de pasada, cuando llego al hotel ve cierto viejo y un joven conocido, que le trae amargos recuerdos (Si, es Shinosuke y su abuelo, Ranmamaniaca me leíste la mente)

Ranma sorprendido: Pero, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Abuelo: Shinosuke, que bueno que salimos de las montañas, ya era hora de pasar cierto tiempo en el pueblo para que conozcas señoritas solteras.

Shinosuke: Abuelo, sigues con eso, aun no me quiero casar.** Aun no me puedo olvidar de Akane.**

Akane va bajando al lobby, cuando los ve y los saluda.

Akane: Hola, ¿Cómo están? Que milagro, verlos.

Abuelo: Hola, estamos muy bien, este pueblo es cercano a nuestro hogar y por primera vez, vamos a celebrar una navidad como gente normal.

Akane mira a Shinosuke: ¿Cómo has estado Shinosuke?

Shinosuke: Akane, estas mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Ranma se acerca rápidamente y abraza a Akane: Hola…

Shinosuke: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ranma: QUEE, No te acuerdas de mí pero si de MI ESPOSA…

Shinosuke: Yo no sé quien es tu esposa.

Ranma: PUES, AKANE, ELLA ES MI ESPOSA.

Akane se sonroja y mira a Shinosuke, que se sorprendió y la mira tiernamente: Me alegra, Akane, que tengas a alguien que te quiera tanto. Me despido, vamos abuelo, no queremos interferir.

Abuelo: Si, adiós Akane, te felicito.

Akane: Adiós. Ranma porque tenías que ser tan rudo, solo iban a saludar.

Ranma: Si…claro, vamos.

Mientras tanto en Nerima…

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban en el dojo Tendo, Kasumi hizo una gran fiesta, ya que en un mes se casaría con el Dr. Tofu y quería tener una gran navidad con toda la familia y amigos, había una gran cena y música. Shampoo no había asistido, ya que si no estaba Ranma a ella no le interesaba, Mousse y la abuela habían asistido, Kuno y Kodachi también. Nabiki ya había terminado la escuela, así que el otro semestre iría a la universidad con Kuno, ya que él había logrado una beca para Nabiki (Gracias a unas últimas fotos de Akane y la chica del cabello de fuego) Ellos afianzaban mas y mas su amistad. Soun y Genma estaban contentos, mientras Happosai disfrutaba de molestar a las jovencitas, Ryoga no se había separado de Ukyo en todo momento, así que todo el mundo empezaba a murmurar…

Mousse: Hola Ryoga, Hola Ukyo, hace tiempo que no los veía.

Ukyo: Si, lo mismo digo.

Mousse: Y cuéntame ¿Dónde está Saotome? Desde que Akane y el, se ennoviaron en serio, poco se les ve.

Ukyo: Se fueron de viaje, los dos solos, parece que lo de ellos va muy en serio, creo que pronto habrá boda.

Ryoga: mmmmmm, aja.

Mousse: Esperemos que se casen lejos sino nunca faltaran los que quieran volver a arruinarles todo.

Ryoga: Si, en eso se incluye Shampoo y tu ¿Cómo vas con ella?

Mousse se pone triste: Me voy apenas empiece el nuevo año, ya he entendido que Shampoo no me quiere ni me querrá y lo mejor es ir a ver a mi madre y volver a China, además, sigue empeñada en Ranma, creo que nunca aceptara perderlo.

Ukyo: Vaya, como perderlo si nunca lo tuvo, Ranma nunca nos quiso a Shampoo y a mí de la manera que quiere a Akane, ambas lo sabíamos pero preferimos ignorarlo y llenarnos de falsas esperanzas. Shampoo es muy obstinada, y creo que al principio es difícil aceptar la derrota.

Ryoga ve tristemente a Ukyo: Ukyo, acaso… ¿Tú sigues sintiendo cosas por Ranma?

Ukyo lo mira: **Ryooga, porque me preguntas eso, ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo**. No lo sé, en realidad, no lo sé, estoy confundida me dolió lo de Ranma, pero todo sucedió tan rápido y después… Ryoga… Miren ahí está Kasumi con la comida, la voy a ayudar.

Ryoga la ve alejarse y Mousse percibe la tristeza de Ryoga: Ven, Ryoga, vamos a tomar un poco.

Ryoga: ¿Tomar?, No creo que sea buena idea.

Mousse: Vamos, relajémonos y así podremos llorar por nuestros amores imposibles.

Ryoga mira a Ukyo, que nota que Ryoga la mira, ella se sonroja y evade su mirada y se oculta tras Kasumi: Si, talvés sea lo mejor.

En un hotel en un lugar lejano…

Ranma y Akane cenan, en un precioso restaurante, Ranma tiene sus regalos listos para entregarlos, mientras Akane está nerviosa por lo que le va a decir a Ranma

Ranma: Akane…quiero…decirte…que…te…ves…esplendida.

Akane: Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo.

Ranma: ¿Mas que Shinosuke?

Akane: Ranma…deja los celos y…vamos…a…hablar…de…algo…importante.

Ranma: mmm, esta bien. Aunque no me respondiste.

Akane mueve sus manos constantemente y no sabe cómo empezar. Ranma, que la conoce bastante, sabe que algo pasa.

Ranma: Akane, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Akane: No, Ranma, no es malo, solo que…bueno…no sé como tomes la noticia.

Ranma toma las manos de Akane: Dime lo que sea, yo entenderé.

Akane: Se que dijiste… que querías tener mucho tiempo solo para nosotros…pero eso no será…posible… ya que ahora somos tres.

Ranma levanto una ceja: ¿Qué quieres decir? **No será que siente algo por Shinosuke.**

Akane: Pues…veras…estoy embarazada.

Ranma se quedo callado, su mente apenas procesaba, cayó en una especie de abismo, escuchando las mismas palabras "Estoy embarazada"

Akane: ¿Ranma? Mueve sus manos, enfrente de la cara de Ranma, pero no hay respuesta, se acerca y lo llama de nuevo, pero Ranma está en un estado de shock. Akane lo llama, pero no contesta, así que empieza a golpear suavemente sus mejillas: Ranma…Ranma…

Ranma al fin reacciona la mira y dice: Ahh, Akane.

Akane si sienta de nuevo: Ranma, estoy embarazada.

Ranma: Si ya lo escuche, ahhhh, wow, no sé qué decir. Acaso ¿No nos hemos cuidado para evitar esto?

Akane: Si, pero creo que se concibió el día que por primera vez lo hicimos.

Ranma: Pero, Akane, tú me habías dicho…

Akane: Si…lo sé pero algo fallo y ahora estamos esperando un bebe, Ranma.

Ranma se levanta bruscamente de la mesa y le dice: Akane… Akane…lo siento…necesito pensar.

Akane con lagrimas en sus ojos: Ranma… espera… esto no es malo…

Ranma: Akane… por favor… ahora necesito estar solo.

Ranma se va y deja a Akane en el restaurante, sentada, llorando.

Mientras tanto en Nerima…

Ryoga y Mousse han tomado bastante sake, mientras hablan…

Mousse: Es… que… Shampoo… es hermosa, hip, es una diosa, hip y yo yo la amo hip.

Ryoga: No llores, hip, eres un hombre, Mousse, hip, y esa Shampoo es una…

Mousse: Oye, hip, no la insultes…hip. Además no digas nada, estas acá mal…por una mujer, dime quien es, hip, no creo que sea Akane, hip

Ryoga: Akane, hip, a Akane la quise y mucho, hip, nunca olvidare mi tiempo con ella como P-chan, hip, era maravilloso, hip, pero eso no era amor, hip, aunque no creo que sepa que es el amor, hip.

Mousse: SIP, yo creo en mi corazón estar enamorado de Shampoo, hip, pero algunas veces deseo que una mujer me conquiste y así olvidarme de Shampoo po completo, hip.

Todos los demás celebran, Nabiki estafa a Kuno, Kodachi y Gosunkugi empiezan a mirarse demasiado, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu se dan unos besitos a escondidas, Soun y Happosai beben mientras Genma y Nodoka están perdidos (vamos no porque sean viejitos no quiere decir que no les dé ganas jajaja) y los demás también celebran, Ukyo ve de lejos a Mousse y Ryoga que empiezan a beber demasiado, casi una copa cada segundo.

Ryoga: Si, eso puede pasar, hip, pero asegúrate que ella, hip, también sienta cosas, hip por ti, porque o si no estarás en el mismo sitio hip.

Mousse: Oye, hip, porque dices eso, hip, acaso te gusta alguien más que Akane, hip.

Ryoga voltea y mira a Ukyo, quien se sonroja mucho ya que la mirada de Ryoga no es nada inocente, la mira de arriba abajo, parece que la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, voltea de nuevo y habla con Mousse: No solo me gusta hip me fascina hip.

Mousse: Uyyyyyyy, veo a alguien enamorado, hip.

Ryoga: Yaaa, cállate, hip, Ukyo y yo…

Mousse: O sea que es Ukyo, vaya mis sospechas eran ciertas, hip, hip, brindemos por eso, hip hip, por un NUEVO AMOR. Esto lo dice con todas sus fuerzas y todos los voltean a mirar, Ryoga totalmente rojo no da la cara y Mousse tambaleando dice: porque todos tengan un nuevo amor, brindemos. Todos al principio lo miran como diciendo "Y este que" pero de nuevo se alegran y brindan.

Mousse se vuelve a sentar y de nuevo Ryoga y Mousse brindan, Ukyo se les acerca:

Ukyo: Oigan, ustedes dos ya dejen de tomar.

Mousse: No yo ya soy grande y puedo tomar hip. Además esta va a ser la última vez que los vea a ustedes. Los abraza fuertemente y les dice: Los quiero, muchachos. Diciendo esto se cae de para atrás y queda dormido. Ukyo y Ryoga se miran y ella se sonroja pero Ryoga teniendo copas de más, no le importa y la sigue mirando.

Ryoga: Ukyo, hip, te ves delicio, eh digo preciosa hip.

Ukyo: Oye, no porque estés borracho, te da derecho a ser aprovechado.

Ryoga la toma de la mano y le dice: Siéntate, conmigo hip, mi compañero se ha quedado dormido, hip. ¿Quieres una copa?

Ukyo: Noooo, ¿Qué te pasa?, recuerda que no me va muy bien, cuando tomo.

Ryoga la mira seductoramente: A mí me parece que sí, hip, a mi me gusto que me besaras esa noche, hip.

Ukyo sonrojada: Ryoga, no digas esas cosas…

Ryoga: Porque, si es cierto, hip, las dos veces que me has besado, me ha gustado, hip y mucho.

Ukyo lo mira y le dice: Ryoga, estas muy borracho, no sabes lo que dices.

Ryoga se acerca a ella y pone su brazo, rodeándola y le dice: Hip, si estoy un poquitín borracho pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto. Hip, Ukyo, tú me gustas y mucho.

Ukyo tratando de zafarse del brazo de Ryoga y evitando mirarlo. Ryoga, por favor…suéltame…

Ryoga la acerca más y le dice: Es que acaso no te gusto, hip, por Saotome, ¿Cierto?, todavía sientes algo por él.

Ukyo lo mira de frente: No es eso, tonto, yo no siento ya nada por Ranma, solo un gran aprecio y cariño porque es mi amigo.

Ryoga la mira tiernamente y feliz: Entonces, ¿Puedes llegar a sentir algo por mí?

Ukyo totalmente roja: Ryoga…

Ryoga se acerca a Ukyo y rápidamente le roba un beso, Ukyo se queda de piedra, no sabe que hace o que decir, Ryoga la toma de la mano y le dice: Ven, vamos a hablar a un sitio más privado. Ukyo intenta negarse pero Ryoga la abraza y suavemente la va llevando afuera del dojo…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo…

**Ranma: Embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo, y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todo lo que tenía planeado, se vendrá abajo, ahora, no podre ir a China, o tratar en otro lado de encontrar una cura, un bebe, lo cambia todo y Akane, Akane porque no me lo dijo antes de venir a este viaje, por los peligros que hemos pasado, que tal le hubiera pasado algo, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. **Ranma sigue caminando por el pueblo, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Akane se lo había dicho, y en ese momento eran las 12 de la noche, se habían prometido estar juntos, a esa hora, sin embargo, Ranma aun no llegaba al hotel.

Akane se encontraba llorando, afuera del restaurante, se encontraba triste y molesta, ese Ranma era un insensible, un tonto, un baka, ya eran las 12 y no habían pasado su primera navidad como marido y mujer juntos, seguía ahí llorando cuando una mano toco su hombro:

Shinosuke: Akane, ¿Qué sucede? Porque lloras.

Akane: Shinosuke, no por nada.

Shinosuke: Vamos, Akane, no me mientas, es que te encuentras sola, ¿Cierto? (El muchacho todavía seguía teniendo memoria de pollo y no se acordaba de Ranma) Vamos, mi abuelo y yo estamos celebrando la navidad, con alguna gente del pueblo, ¿Quieres venir?

Akane: No, Shinosuke, tengo que esperar a Ranma.

Shinosuke: ¿Ranma?

Akane: Si… mi esposo.

Shinosuke: ¿Esposo? Pero bueno, no entiendo si es tu esposo porque no está aquí contigo y además estas llorando, algo te debió hacer.

Akane: No lo sé… talvés fui yo la que hice algo mal.

Shinosuke: No digas tonterías, tu una muchacha tan noble nunca haría nada malo, se que se me olvidan las cosas, pero algo que no se me ha olvidado, eres tu Akane, y la manera como te arriesgaste por salvar mi vida. Eres una muchacha buena, bondadosa y amable, no creo que hayas hecho algo malo.

Akane: Shinosuke…gracias.

Shinosuke: Ven, vamos, es a dos cuadras del hotel, vamos, además no vas a ser nada malo, somos amigos, son las 12 no vas a pasar navidad sola.

Akane: Pero…

Shinosuke: Déjale un mensaje en el lobby del hotel, así sabrá donde estas, por si vuelve…

Akane: Bueno…está bien. **Además talvés no vuelva hoy dijo que necesitaba estar solo, y no creo que sea bueno para el bebe, que yo siga llorando.**

Akane va con Shinosuke, después de 10 minutos, Ranma llega al hotel, esperaba ver a Akane en su cuarto, cuando el recepcionista lo llama y le dice: ¿Señor Saotome?

Ranma: Si

Recepcionista: La señora Akane, le dejo un mensaje, hace tan solo 10 minutos, dijo que había salido y que se iba a encontrar a dos cuadras del hotel, en la plaza central del pueblo, para ver los fuegos artificiales, si quería ir a verla, ahí estaba. (Akane no menciono que estaba con Shinosuke)

Ranma: Gracias. Subió a su cuarto y vio los regalos que había dejado en el restaurante, Akane ni los había abierto, estaba haciendo frio así que se puso una chaqueta y salió a buscarla, era peligroso andar en un pueblo que no conoce, sola, ¿En qué pensaba?

**Ranma: Esta niña, siempre hace lo mismo, se va, sola como si no hubiera peligros, ahhhh, bueno aunque yo fui el que la deje tirada, pero es que esa noticia fue una sorpresa, un bebe, aun no lo creo, ya nunca podre curarme, como puedo dejar a Akane sola con un bebe y ella tampoco me puede acompañar, hay muchos peligros para ella y para el bebe, mmm que dirá mi hijo, mi papa es un travesti, se transforma en mujer, ja pero ya ni modo el bebe ya viene en camino, debo aceptarlo y pedirle disculpas a Akane.**

Cuando llego a la plaza, había mucha gente, así que al principio no la vio, empezó a buscar, cuando vio a Akane y a su lado estaba Shinosuke, ella se veía feliz, se reia. A Ranma los celos lo cegaron al ver esto y de una vez, ataco a Shinosuke, el se dio cuenta y rápidamente se defendió…

Ranma: Como te atreves, AKANE ES MI ESPOSA NO TE LE ACERQUES.

Shinosuke: Así que tu eres el esposo de Akane, el insensible que la dejo tirada, llorando…

Ranma: Lo que suceda entre Akane y yo no es tu problema.

Akane: Basta los dos, basta.

Shinosuke y Ranma peleaban hábilmente, ambos habían mejorado sus técnicas y se podría decir que estaban mano a mano, el abuelo y la demás gente los miraba sorprendidos, Ranma estaba como loco, y Shinosuke estaba muy ofendido por la manera como había tratado a Akane, Akane solo miraba aterrorizada, no sabía cómo detener la pelea…

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…

Ryoga había llevado a Ukyo, detrás de un árbol y ahí se habían besado, Ukyo no había puesto mucha resistencia, sin embargo, Ryoga cada vez estaba mucho más apasionado…

Ukyo: Ryoga…Ryoga… para.

Ryoga: ¿Qué sucede acaso no te gusta?

Ukyo sonrojada: Si…pero…

Ryoga toma la boca de Ukyo y la besa ferozmente, sus colmillos muerden los labios de Ukyo y hacen que ella sienta corrientazos, lo que al principio fueron besos torpes, ahora eran besos profundos y experimentados, Ryoga la tenia aprisionada, contra el árbol y sus manos recorrían descaradamente el cuerpo de Ukyo, Ryoga empezó a tomar más confianza y empezó a morder el cuello de Ukyo dejando pequeñas marcas por donde pasaba, y aunque el saque había ayudado, el efecto había bajado un poco, y ya era mas consciente de lo que hacía. Ukyo se sentía nerviosa y aunque le gustaba mucho, lo que hacia Ryoga, aun no lo podía creer, nunca se imagino que Ryoga la hiciera sentir todas estas cosas, Ryoga seguía muy entretenido en el cuello de Ukyo mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, Ryoga de nuevo volvió a poseer la boca de Ukyo, mientras sus manos bajaron a su cadera y tomo firmemente el trasero de Ukyo, Ukyo sintió esa caricia poco delicada y trato de separarlo. Ryoga…vamos…muy…rápido…. Ryoga la alzo y acomodo las piernas de ella, alrededor de su cuerpo y le dijo. Talvés…tengas razón… pero no…sabes… cuanto he deseado tenerte así…lo siento. Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ukyo, tratando de controlarse. Ukyo no lo creía, este era Ryoga, Akane fue una tonta al haberlo despreciado, es tan lindo, apasionado, caballero, pero no era el hombre para ella. Ese maldito hechizo todavía rondaba en su cabeza y que ella no había sido capaz de deshacerlo la atormentaba mas, porque quería decir que no estaban destinados a estar juntos y no quería, no quería, ilusionarse de nuevo, para luego su corazón sea destruido. Ryoga la baja y suavemente la besa, mientras le dice: Vamos…al dojo…a celebrar, ¿Quieres? Ukyo: Sip, está bien…Ryoga…no quiero que pienses que yo hago esto con… Ryoga la toma de la mano: Claro, que no… lo haces conmigo porque soy tu novio ¿Cierto? Ukyo:……. Si, porque no y ambos se van cogidos de la mano.

Mientras….

Ranma Y Shinosuke seguían peleando, sin embargo, Shinosuke estaba ganando la pelea, ahora no estaba enfermo y había mejorado sus habilidades, Ranma no lo podía creer, ese tonto le estaba ganando, y eso no lo podía permitir, de pronto Shinosuke lo golpea con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Ranma quede en el suelo, y así cuando le iba a dar el golpe final, Akane se atraviesa y se pone encima de Ranma, Shinosuke se frena…

Shinosuke: Akane…aun después de cómo te ha hecho llorar lo defiendes.

Akane: Shinosuke, para este pelea.

Ranma debajo de Akane: Akane, no te metas, esto es un asunto entre él y yo.

Akane: Tonto, no ves que estás perdiendo, si sigues con esto te matara.

Ranma: Akane, y que importaría, después de que te veo con él, riendo, que hubiera pasado si no llego, ahhh, como puedes irte con el cuándo estabas conmigo.

Akane: No me reproches nada, Ranma, fuiste tú el que saliste corriendo y me dejaste tirada por dos horas, Shinosuke solo se ofreció a acompañarme mientras tú llegabas.

Ranma se levanta y le dice a Shinosuke: Esto no ha terminado… Mientras se va sin Akane…

Akane: Ranma, Ranma, ¿Acaso piensas irte y dejarme?

Ranma: Pienso entrenar y lo mejor para ti, es que te quedes acá, en tu condición no es bueno, ir a hacer un entrenamiento, como el que pienso hacer, nadie nunca me había ganado y esta no será la primera vez.

Akane: Ranma, ¿Por qué piensas pelear? No lo hagas, yo te necesito, tu hijo te necesita.

Ranma: Es por ese bebe, que peleare, no podrá decir que desde que me case me volví débil.

Akane: Ranma, no hagas esto, no vuelvas a ser ese tonto de siempre, pensé que habías madurado.

Ranma: mmm, talvés no, talvés si debiste haberte separado de mi, asi estarías con Shinosuke quien no te hace llorar.

Diciendo esto se va, Akane llora y toca su vientre, Shinosuke que lo vio todo: Lo siento, Akane por mi culpa, tu esposo se fue.

Akane: No, Shinosuke, no es tu culpa, pensé que con todo lo que hemos pasado, Ranma era un hombre más seguro de sí mismo pero me equivoque.

Continuara…

* * *

**Los separe, lo que nunca habia hecho, en toda la historia ahora si lo hice pero no va a ser por mucho Ranma y Akane se reconciliaran y por ahi dicen que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones jajajajajaja y Ryoga Y Ukyo son novios, bueno eso ya lo dijo Ryoga, muy decidido, aunque Ukyo, aun siente dudas, se que el chico perdido hara lo imposible para que Ukyo se sienta mas segura.**

**Espero les haya gustado y el proximo capitulo se llamara: Peleando por amor. Nos vemos**


	13. Peleando por amor

**Hola, aca esta el nuevo capitulo, en el hay lemon, y pues aclarando que queda poco para el final de esta historia, que se me alargo mas de lo que esperaba jajajajaja, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, Ranma y Akane se reconcilian, no sufran, jajaja, nunca me ha gustado verlos peleados mucho tiempo, porque ni en el manga ni en el anime, duran mucho, se reconcilian a su manera rapidamente, asi que aqui esta.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, desde el incidente con Shinosuke y Ranma, Akane se estaba quedando en la cabaña de Shinosuke, ya que Ranma se fue y la dejo ahí en el pueblo.

_Flashback_

_Akane ve como Ranma se va, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…_

_Akane: Sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico, inmaduro e insensible de siempre._

_Akane se dirige hacia el hotel dispuesta a irse, llega a la habitación del hotel y ve los regalos que Ranma había comprado para ella, Akane molesta, los abre y los ve, entonces la tristeza invade su corazón, Ranma la conocía tan bien, esos regalos eran perfectos para ella. Se sentía muy sola y triste, así que se acostó llorando hasta que se quedo dormida._

_Ranma entro al cuarto a recoger sus cosas, cuando vio a Akane ahí dormida, se veía hermosa y se notaba que había estado llorando. Por un momento el enojo de Ranma se disipo y se sentó en la cama y acaricio el rostro de Akane, era tan hermosa, y era su esposa y la madre de su hijo. Akane, no entendía, que él quería ser el mejor por ella y por eso siempre buscaba la manera de ser un hombre completo. Y ahora no solo eran ellos dos, sino también un bebe, un hijo y Ranma no quería que su hijo se avergonzara de él. Lo peor fue verla con Shinosuke, sus celos, su miedo a perderla, volvieron de nuevo y Shinosuke lo había derrotado, sino hubiera sido por Akane, ahora estaría seriamente lastimado. Lentamente, deposito un beso en los labios de Akane, pero quería algo más, así que presiono más sus labios con los de ella, para llevarse su sabor. Después tomo sus cosas y dejo una nota._

_Al otro día Akane despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, sus mareos matutinos comunes, cuando vio que solo había la mitad de sus cosas y había una nota encima de la mesita de noche:_

_Akane, me voy a entrenar por tres días, sabes que Shinosuke me derroto y tu sabes que yo nunca he perdido una pelea, menos cuando esa pelea te involucra a ti. Sé que ayer nos peleamos y siento mucho por haber reaccionado de esa manera. En verdad, me alegra que vayamos a tener un bebe._

_P. Creo que lo mejor, es que te quedes en el hotel, yo volveré por ti, en 3 días, con una victoria y te demostrare que soy y sigo siendo uno de los mejores artistas marciales._

_Ranma_

_Akane: Baka, Crees que eso me importa._

_Akane está demasiado enojada y prefiere, alistar sus maletas y baja al lobby, ahí se encuentra con Shinosuke y su abuelo._

_Abuelo: Akane, venimos a disculparnos por lo que paso ayer._

_Shinosuke: Siento haberme metido entre tu esposo y tú._

_Akane: No, no se preocupen, no es su culpa que Ranma siga siendo un niño._

_Shinosuke: Akane, no te puedes ir sola y menos en tu estado (Si el abuelo se había dado cuenta y le conto a Shinosuke "Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo") vamos quédate en nuestra casa, mientras tu esposo vuelve._

_Akane: No, yo no pienso esperar a ese baka, lo último que quiero es verlo._

_Abuelo: Vamos, niña, en tu condición, es mejor que no te arriesgues, tu esposo le dejo una nota a Shinosuke, retándolo en tres días, cerca a nuestra cabaña, así que es seguro que se vean ahí y podrán aclararlo todo, y además, como responsables de este desastre, te vamos a cuidar y no puedes decir que no…_

_Shinosuke: Akane, no te preocupes, se que eres una mujer casada, no te voy a insinuar nada, solo somos amigos, yo te respeto…_

_Fin del flashback_

Akane se dirigía a la cascada, ya había anochecido, y por ahora se sentía tranquila, sabía que lo mejor era eso, no tenía mucho dinero para tomar algún transporte y devolverse sola a Nerima, no era una muy buena opción y en el hotel iba a estar sola y lo que menos quería era deprimirse todo el tiempo, ya con mes y medio de embarazo necesitaba cuidarse, ya no era ella sola, ahora tenía que pensar en su bebe y por eso debía moderar un poco su temperamento de niña caprichosa.

Akane llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, ceñida al cuerpo, un chaleco azul y unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas. Se sentó en una roca a contemplar el agua, cuando un hombre se acerco…

Ranma: Hola…

Akane ni siquiera volteo a mirar, sabía quien era.

Ranma se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado: Vaya…no me quieres hablar.

Akane voltea su rostro para el otro lado y cruza sus brazos. Ranma esta vestido con su camisa china roja sin mangas y los pantalones negros, se ve cansado y un poco sucio, se notaba que había estado entrenando. Ranma alza una ceja: Se que estas enojada, pero no creas que yo estoy muy contento, ¿Qué haces en casa de Shinosuke?

Akane: Es algo que a ti, no te importa.

Akane se levanta dispuesta a irse, cuando Ranma la abraza por detrás y sus manos se colocan encima de su vientre: Akane…te…extrañe.

Akane: Ve y dile eso a alguien que le interese, a mi me dejaste tirada.

Ranma aun abrazándola: Si y dos veces, de las cuales, saliste corriendo a los brazos de Shinosuke.

Akane está realmente enojada, se mueve, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su marido: Eres un idiota, Ranma, Shinosuke es un gran amigo que me está apoyando y tú solo deseas golpearlo.

Ranma la acerca más hacia él, aspirando el perfume de su cuello y acerca su boca al oído de Akane: Deseo…golpearlo…si…porque los celos me invaden cada vez que el te mira y te habla de esa manera. Akane se estremeció, los labios de Ranma y su cálido aliento estaban sobre su cuello, Ranma muerde el cuello de Akane, Akane se queja un poco pero en realidad es excitante, Ranma le dice de nuevo al oído: Eres…mía…Akane…solo…mía.

Akane: No soy una cosa, Ranma, no me puedes solo poseer y botar cuando quieras. No soy un juguete.

Ranma la suelta un poco y la gira para quedar frente a frente, Ranma ve sus ojos cafés, enojados, mirándolo con rabia, como le gustaba cuando se enojaba. Ranma había estado entrenando pero la verdad es que no se había podido concentrar por completo, pensando en Akane y en la manera de hacer las paces con ella y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no se había podido contener y las ganas de volver a estar con ella, era como un fuego interno que lo consumía.

Akane vio esos ojos azules, que la miraban lascivamente, intensamente y empezó a sentirse acalorada, seguía molesta con el por su inmadurez al saber lo del bebe, su inseguridad frente a Shinosuke, acaso ya no le había dicho que lo amaba, acaso no se lo había demostrado, acaso no están casados y esperan un bebe juntos, sin embargo su enojo parecía decaer al tenerlo así de cerca.

Ranma acerca su cara a la de Akane y rozando sus labios, sin besarlos: Akane, perdóname, por haberme ido cuando me dijiste lo del bebe, fui un inmaduro, pero en verdad me alegro, aunque será todo un reto. Bien sabes, como me gustan.

Akane ve la sinceridad en sus ojos: Ranma…en serio ¿Te alegras?

Ranma: Si…claro…se que actué como loco pero en verdad me alegro.

Akane se relaja y lo besa: Claro…que…te…perdono…vamos a casa.

Ranma la mira extrañado: ¿A casa? Sabes que no puedo, tengo el duelo con Shinosuke.

Akane: Ranma, no sigas con esto.

Ranma la suelta y le dice: Sabes que no puedo faltar a un duelo.

Akane cierra sus ojos molesta: Ranma, ¿Estás loco? Porque vas a pelear deja ese orgullo y olvídalo.

Ranma se enoja: ¿Olvidar? Olvidar que te ha tratado de seducir, desde que nos vimos.

Akane: ¿Seducir? Solo me apoyaba.

Ranma: Claro, invitándote a celebrar la navidad con él, invitándote a su casa y se te olvido que me derroto.

Akane: No, por supuesto que no se me olvido, pero fue una pelea que tu iniciaste.

Ranma: ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Irme o sentarnos los 3 como una gran familia, como si nada, era nuestra noche, Akane ¿Acaso se te olvido?

Akane: ¿Olvidarme? Era nuestra primera navidad como marido y mujer, como se me iba a olvidar, pero fuiste tú… Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Ranma, no quiero que pelees.

Ranma: Peleare, Akane, no hay vuelta atrás.

Akane se empieza a alejar y Ranma la alcanza y toma su mano, haciendo que Akane se detenga y lo mire: Vine, para llevarte conmigo, no me puedo concentrar pensando que estas aquí con Shinosuke.

Akane: Pues, lo siento, pero yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado, a menos que no pelees.

Ranma la atrae hacia él y la besa, sus labios y su lengua piden acceso a la boca de Akane, Akane se niega, Ranma sigue insistiendo, al ver que no hay respuesta…

Ranma: ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Akane: No, porque sigues con esa tonta idea de pelear, olvídalo.

Ranma: Pues…asi no quieras, vendrás conmigo. La abraza fuertemente y se la lleva alzada, mientras Akane grita: Bájame, Ranma, Bájame. El abuelo de Shinosuke los ve, suspira y con una sonrisa dice: Ahhh, que bonito es estar enamorado.

Ranma la lleva hasta su campamento y la suelta en el suelo de la carpa y se coloca encima de ella: Akane…te…deseo. Y vuelve a poseer sus labios, Akane se resiste pero Ranma la besa con insistencia, Ranma al ver que su encanto no sirve: ¿Te estás haciendo la difícil?

Akane: No quiero estar contigo, cuando vas a tener una pelea estúpida por celos.

Ranma empieza a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos toman las de Akane y las coloca en el suelo, aprisionándolas por las de él, a la altura de la cabeza de Akane:

Akane: Ranma, suéltame.

Ranma: Vamos, golpéame, si quieres no te soltare.

Akane: Ja, no quiero dejar a mi bebe sin padre tan pronto. Ranma al tener en esa posición a Akane, se estaba excitando demasiado y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, Akane sintió algo que presionaba si bajo vientre.

Akane: Ranma, guarda eso, porque hoy no conseguirás nada de mí.

Ranma quien siempre acepta los retos, sensualmente, mueve su cuerpo, encima de Akane.

Ranma: ¿Quieres apostar? Hoy te hare el amor toda la noche y no dirás que no.

Akane: Ja, ¿Me crees tan débil?

Ranma empieza a besar sensualmente el cuello de Akane, su lengua recorre su piel, y las manos de Ranma colocan las manos de Akane encima y aun presionándolas con una mano y evitando que Akane se suelte, baja la mano hacia los senos de Akane y empieza a estimularlo. Akane trata de contenerse y no deja que de su boca escape ni un suspiro, sin embargo, es muy difícil, Ranma, es todo un experto y sabe donde tocarla. Ranma sigue en su tarea, mientras le dice: Akane…no sabes lo que sufría cada vez…que Ryoga…te invitaba, cuando Kuno…se te acercaba…Gosunkugi como te miraba…tenía que aguantarme las ganas de matarlos a todos por atreverse a mirarte así.

Akane ya cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, un fuego que la quemaba: Y cómo crees…que me sentía yo…cuando Shampoo se te acercaba…cuando te beso…y

Ranma la beso, introduciendo su lengua profundamente, Akane ya había correspondido su beso y un suspiro se escapo, Ranma la miro, soltó sus manos y delicadamente, acaricio su mejilla: Nunca debiste estar celosa, porque yo siempre te quise a ti, fui tuyo desde siempre. Akane lo mira con picardía: ¿Mío? ¿Eres mío, Ranma Saotome? Ranma, con una mirada sensual: Si, soy tuyo. Y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, rápidamente, sus pantalones y todo lo demás en un segundo, fue tirado a un rincón. Akane vio a Ranma, totalmente desnudo, una visión increíblemente sensual, Akane se mordió el labio inferior, al verlo, Ranma le dijo: ¿Con que no quieres hacer nada conmigo? Akane, recordó que supuestamente estaba molesta: mmm, crees que me tienes aun falta para que caiga rendida a tus pies. Ranma la vuelve a besar, mientras le quita el chaleco, el la alza y la sienta sobre sus piernas, ella rodea la cintura de él con sus piernas, La manos de Ranma recorren la espalda de Akane y quita su sujetador y lo manda a volar, ahora toca sus senos con total libertad, Akane lo besa, respondiendo a la estimulación, el baja sus manos hacia el trasero de Akane y lo acaricia fuertemente, mientras acerca la intimidad de Akane hacia su miembro. Akane empieza a jadear: Ahhhhh….Ahhhhhh…Ranma. Ranma le quita la blusa y empieza a besar un seno de Akane, el siente los pezones de Akane duros y empieza a morderlo suavemente, mientras sus manos siguen acariciando atrevidamente su trasero. Akane echa su cabeza para atrás, no puede creer que Ranma se haya vuelto tan hábil y lo peor, que sepa dominarla de esa manera, las caricias y los besos siguen, cuando Ranma ya no aguanta más y quiere hacerla suya de una vez, pero quiere que Akane se lo pida. Akane siente esa presión en su bajo vientre, mientras Ranma la besa y en medio de besos, le dice: Akane…pídemelo…pídeme…que te haga mía…solicítame…que te haga el amor toda la noche…pídemelo. Akane le contesta: Ranma, ahhh, hazme el amor, hazme tuya.

Ranma al oír esto rápidamente le quita sus pantalones y ropa interior y la gira y la posiciona en 4, Akane se sorprende, pero antes de reaccionar; Ranma introduce su miembro en Akane y con una mano estimula un seno, mientras besa su espalda, y dice su nombre: Ohhhh, Akane…… Akane….. Ella apenas si puede hablar, solo se escuchan sus altos sonidos de placer. Ranma le dice: Aquí si puedes gemir cuanto quieras. Ranma cierra sus ojos y posiciona sus manos en las caderas de Akane, acelerando el ritmo, mientras dice: Si…las…mejores…caderas…de Japón. Akane sonríe un poco ante este comentario, Ranma la sigue embistiendo fuertemente, Akane gime de placer: Ahhhhhh….Ran….ma Los dos se sumergen en un mar de sensaciones que continua por muchos minutos, hasta que Ranma siente que va a llegar al clímax, así que acelera el ritmo para hacer que Akane llegue con él, siente una contracción en Akane, cuando ella se viene y él se viene dentro de ella. El se tumba encima de ella, mientras se calma, el besa su hombro y le dice: Te amo ¿ Ya te cansaste? Akane sonríe y lo ve: No, creo que alguien me prometió hacerme el amor toda la noche. Ranma la mira pícaramente: Asi es y esto hasta ahora empieza. Asi ambos se hundieron en el placer y la pasión de dos cuerpos enamorados y almas enamoradas.

Al otro día…

Ranma se levanto, estaba cansado pero de alguna manera lleno de vitalidad, vio a su lado y Akane no estaba, rápidamente, salió de la carpa y vio a Akane asando unos pescados…

Akane: Hola, Ranma, Buenos días.

Ranma: Hola…le da un beso en los labios. Lo siento no deberías hacer esto déjame y yo lo hago.

Akane: Vamos, Ranma, lo he hecho en estas dos semanas y no ha pasado nada. Además tengo muuuuucchhha hambre.

Ranma: Claro, así es que debe ser, ese bebe es un Saotome y por lo tal debe tener buen apetito.

Akane ríe: Ranma, al fin vas a pelear hoy con Shinosuke.

Ranma: Un duelo es un duelo, además ya puedo estar tranquilo, porque estamos bien ¿Cierto?

Akane lo mira dulcemente: Si, estamos bien, pero…

Ranma: No te preocupes, será algo de rutina: **De una vez por todas le demostrare a Shinosuke quien es el mejor.**

En Nerima…

Cierta cocinera de onomiyakis, estaba muy pero muy molesta, cierto chico cerdo que supuestamente era su novio, no había vuelto en tres días, que se creía, que podía besarla y luego perderse, ya se lo iba a hacer pagar cuando lo encontrara, de pronto alguien entra al local.

Ryoga: Ukyooo….

Ukyo lo recibe poniendo una espátula en su cabeza: ¿Qué te pasa? Me dejaste sola, en estos tres días sin saber nada de ti, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Ryoga: Ukyo, no es mi culpa, el día después de Navidad, salí a comprarte unas flores y creo que me perdí.

Ukyo: ¿Crees?

Ryoga: Me perdí, pero mira te traje esto. (Saca una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón)

Ukyo: Ahhhh, Ryoga, eres tan tierno. Y lo besa apasionadamente. Ryoga al principio sorprendido, después la abraza fuertemente y corresponde a su abrazo.

A la hora del duelo….

Akane y Ranma se encontraban al pie de la cascada, cuando llegaron Shinosuke y su abuelo, Ranma y Shinosuke, intercambiaron miradas, Akane estaba muy preocupada por ambos.

Ranma: Bueno, Shinosuke, ha llegado la hora.

Shinosuke: No sé quién eres, ni porque me retas, pero mi abuelo me conto todo y una persona como tú no merece a Akane. No puedo creer que ella se haya casado contigo.

Ranma: Pues créelo porque es verdad.

Ranma y Shinosuke empiezan a pelear, ambos estan a la par ( No se mucho narrar peleas, por eso pido perdon si no lo hago muy bien), Ranma esta mas concentrado y no se esta dejando llevar por los celos, esto hace que pelee mucho mejor, desde que esta con Akane, su mente divaga y no piensa mucho las cosas, asi que esos 2 dias se dedico a meditar y volver a concentrar su energia en pelear y derrotar, al menos mientras la pelea con Shinosuke. Shinosuke esta ofendido y decepcionado, como se atrevia el a hacer llorar a Akane y lo peor era que ya estaba casada no podia hacer nada. La pelea no fue extensa y Ranma atrapo en un espiral a Shinosuke y hizo el ataque especial del dragon. Shinosuke no salio muy lastimado, Ranma le da la mano y ambos quedan a paces. Akane ve esto y suspira tranquila, sabia muy bien que el matrimonio no era una guerra facil pero queria estar preparada para dar la batalla.

Ranma: vamos, Akane, vamos a casa.

Akane: Pero y ¿El viaje?

Ranma: Creo que es mas seguro que nos preocupemos por el bebe, debes estar tranquila y en casa lo estaras.

Akane: Si, talvés tengas razon.

Ambos se toman las manos y empiezan su viaje de regreso a Nerima.

* * *

**Se que lo corte un poco en la parte de Shinosuke y la pelea, pero la pelea de amor creo que saben cual fue. jijiji. Espero les haya gustado, se que no ahonde en Ryoga y Ukyo pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas de ellos, ademas de una Akane con mucho mas tiempo de embarazo, haber como Ranma le cura los antojos. **

**El proximo capitulo se llamara: LOS HOMBRES SON DE MARTE Y LAS MUJERES DE VENUS**


	14. Año nuevo Vida nueva

**HOLA A TODOSSSSS, LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA DE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ESTABA UN POCO OCUPADA Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS AKANE 2004 Y RANMAMANIACA, SIEMPRE ME ANIMAN, JAJAJAJA, BUENO UNA CORRECION ES QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA:AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA, NO COMO LO PUSE EN EL OTRO CAPITULO, CREO QUE ME ADELANTE ESE TITULO LO SIENTO, PERO BUENO AQUI SIN MAS PREAMBULO ESTA.**

* * *

Era día de año nuevo y en Nerima, Ukyo y Ryoga estaban ocupados en cerrar el Ucchan rápido para ir a la casa de Ryoga. Iban a pasar el año nuevo juntos, Ryoga le había pedido a Ukyo, conocer su casa y pasar el año nuevo juntos.

_Flashback_

_Ukyo arreglaba el local y Ryoga la miraba nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle que quería pasar el año nuevo con él, en su casa, ya que era tiempo de desprenderse poco a poco de los Tendo y de los Saotome. Akane y Ranma ya estaban casados y Akane estaba casada, ya eran una familia. Y Ryoga, pensaba que Ukyo necesitaba empezar a pensar en ella, sin Genma y Ranma y talvés algún día con suerte el seria su familia. Así que nerviosamente, se acerca a ella…_

_Ryoga: U…kyo…_

_Ukyo: Dime, Ryoga, cariño ¿Necesitas algo? (Ukyo ve que Ryoga está totalmente rojo)Vamos, aun te da pena, hablarme sin unas copas de más, pero cuando me besas, no te da pena, jajaja_

_Ryoga: si…si ¿Qué has pensado hacer para año nuevo?_

_Ukyo: mmm, pues la verdad no tengo nada planeado._

_Ryoga: Porque… porque yo quisiera…que pasaras el año nuevo conmigo en mi casa._

_Ukyo lo mira sorprendida: Pues, Ryoga._

_Ryoga: No pienses nada malo, como pues estamos de novios, pues, yo pensaba…_

_Ukyo sonríe alegremente y lo abraza: Ryoga, claro que si, gracias._

_Fin del Flashabck_

Ukyo ahora tenía una luz de esperanza, Ryoga se había convertido en un gran apoyo, siempre estaba a su lado y ahora que le había propuesto ser su novio, era un amor, por primera vez no tenía que estar de segundona frente al corazón de un hombre. Ryoga, era muy dedicado a ella y hoy iban a pasar el año nuevo juntos, era muy romántico. Estaban ocupados, cuando una pareja entro…

Ranma: Hola…

Ukyo y Ryoga: ¡Ranma y Akane!

Akane: Hola muchachos

Akane y Ukyo se abrazan, Ryoga y Ranma se dan la mano.

Ryoga: ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? Hace un mes que no los veíamos.

Akane: Bien, muy bien.

Ranma: Si, aunque nunca faltaron los problemas por ciertos chicos que siguen a Akane. Aun no se qué es lo tanto que le ven.

Akane mira a Ranma con una mirada asesina: ¿Qué dices?

Ranma inocentemente: Nada, nada.

Ryoga: Vaya, hay cosas que nunca cambian y ¿De quién hablan?

Ranma: De Shinosuke

Ryoga comprendiendo: Ahhhhhh, ya, el muchacho que casi te quita a Akane.

Ranma: No digas eso.

Ukyo: Pero, bueno, eso ya paso, cuéntenme, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?, oigo campanas de boda, jajaja

Ranma, Ryoga y Akane miran a Ukyo, era el momento de decirle:

Ranma: Ukyo, debes saber algo, Akane y yo…estamos…casados y además Akane está embarazada.

Ukyo cae de la sorpresa: ¿Casados? Y Akane embarazada, Wow…. Bueno eso si no me lo esperaba… pero ¿Cuándo se casaron?

Akane: Hace dos meses y medio, en una casa en las montañas, todo fue en secreto.

Ukyo: Vaya, vaya, pues, bueno, felicitaciones y Ranma si que eres eficiente, Akane ya embarazada. ¿Y cuanto tienes de embarazo?

Akane: 2 meses

Ryoga: ¿Y como estas?

Ranma: Apenas llegamos a Nerima, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a donde el Dr. Tofu para que revisara a Akane y al bebe, y los dos están bien y sanos, claro, el bebe es un Saotome es igual de fuerte a su padre.

Ryoga: Espero que no salga, igual de engreído.

Ranma: No digas nada… Oye y tu ¿Es que no piensas volver a perderte? Mmm (pone cara de "Aquí hay gato encerrado")

Ryoga: Oye, no seas mal pensado, he estado ayudando a Ukyo, en estas fechas, hay mucha clientela.

Akane: Ranma, no seas entrometido. Si Ryoga quiere ayudar a Ukyo, déjalo, además Ukyo no está nada molesta.

Ukyo: Pues…si…la verdad es una gran ayuda.

Akane y Ranma se miran…

Akane: Bueno, vamos a casa. Ukyo y Ryoga espero que celebren el año nuevo con nosotros. Vamos a salir al templo, y para la medianoche, vamos a leer nuestras predicciones como siempre.

Ukyo y Ryoga se miran…

Ranma: Vamos, chicos, será divertido. Talvés el otro año, quien sabe, si todavía estarán por aquí.

Ukyo, Ranma, Ryoga y Akane bajan la cabeza, tristes, es cierto, este nuevo año empezaba con muchos cambios, Ranma y Akane tendrán un bebe, Ukyo y Ryoga están saliendo, este año terminaran la preparatoria y ya era hora de que cada uno empezara a formar su vida.

Ukyo miro a Ryoga: Podríamos por última vez…

Ryoga: Si…una…ultima…vez

Akane y Ranma se dirigen al dojo, tomados de las manos y hay alguien que los mira desde lejos, con sus ojos llorosos, llenos de rencor.

En el dojo…

Ranma: Familia, llegamos.

Soun y Nodoka salen emocionados a recibir a sus hijos, Genma panda saca un cartel que dice "Que alegría verlos", Kasumi y Nabiki están felices.

Soun: Ohhhhh, mi querida niña ¿Cómo te fue?

Nodoka: Ranma, espero que hayas cuidado muy bien de Akane y por cierto, le hayas demostrado lo hombre que eres. (Ranma sonrojado asiente)

Más tarde en el Dojo…

Todos vestido con trajes tradicionales de Japón (las yukatas) Akane estaba vestida con blanco, con flores pequeñas rosadas y su cabello recogido en una cola (aunque tiene el cabello corto se puede hacer) y Ukyo con una yukata amarilla, de flores blancas y violetas, y su cabello suelto, Ranma y Ryoga llevaba yukatas, Ranma llevaba una azul con símbolos chinos y pantalón negro, y Ryoga llevaba una negra. Ya estaban listos, cuando un bombori cayó del cielo, cerca de Ukyo y Akane, Ryoga y Ranma inmediatamente se colocaron delante de ellos, Shampoo había llegado.

Shampoo: Akane, llevarse mi Airen, durante un mes, ¿Qué hechizo le hiciste?, Yo matarte.

Ranma: Shampoo deja de decir necedades.

Shampoo, abraza a Ranma: Airen, wo ahí ni.

El aura de Akane se incrementa peligrosamente, Ukyo trata de calmarla: Akane, cálmate, piensa en el bebe.

Akane baja su aura y dice: Tienes razón (así que manda una piedra grande encima de la cabeza de Ranma) Por infiel, vámonos.

Ranma separa a Shampoo: Shampoo, no quiero herirte pero…

Akane se detiene al escuchar esto. Shampoo dice: Airen, tu estar bajo hechizo, para haber aceptado salir con chica violenta. Yo deshacerlo. La abuela de Shampoo llega: Querido, futuro yerno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es hora de cumplir con la ley de las amazonas, ya no esperaremos más. Es hora de que te cases con Shampoo.

Nodoka: Que disparates dice. Mi hijo no se casara con esa niña, porque…

Ranma la interrumpe: No, mama, yo seré el que explique todo. Yo no me casare con Shampoo, porque…porque… (**Vamos Saotome, tu puedes, deja la timidez y dile al mundo que amas a Akane)** – Akane se hace junto a él, le toma la mano, como dándole fuerzas, el la mira y toma fuertemente su mano y dice: …Yo amo a Akane, lo entienden y nunca me separare de ella. Estamos casados y….

Shampoo como loca empieza a atacar a Akane y a Ranma: Eso es mentira, Airen no amar a chica violenta, y el casamiento, es mentira, es una farsa.

Ranma se coloca frente a Akane protegiéndola: Shampoo, no te quiero lastimar, pero entiende, siempre ame a Akane y nunca te di esperanzas, siempre te dije que no me casaría contigo y además Akane y yo estamos casados desde hace 2 meses y medio.

La abuela esta mirando todo y observando las reacciones de todos los presentes, para descubrir alguna trampa o mentira, cuando fija su atención en Akane, y se da cuenta de algo mientras Shampoo llora incansablemente, sin embargo una mirada llena de odio es puesta en Akane.

Shampoo: Shampoo amar a Ranma, sinceramente, yo matarte Akane Tendo. Tú te robaste el novio de Shampoo.

Akane esta quieta, Shampoo está llena de ira y de odio y se dirige a Akane para atacarla; La abuela descubre que Akane está embarazada (Tiene 3.000 años, debería identificar muy bien a una mujer embarazada) Y trata de detener a Shampoo, sin embargo, un golpe en su estomago, la detiene y la hace retroceder:

Ranma: Shampoo, escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré, Amo a Akane, nunca fui tuyo, ella siempre fui mi única prometida para mí y ahora es mi esposa y además estamos esperando un bebe y si algo le llega a pasar a Akane o al bebe, por culpa tuya, te juro que me olvidare que eres mujer y te hare pagar. Como ahora, no dejare que la lastimes, esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te puede pasar.

Shampoo mira a Ranma, sus ojos azules demuestran furia y pocas veces lo había visto así, las únicas veces que vio esa mirada era cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo por Akane. La abuela toma a Shampoo y le dice: Un hijo, es un lazo irrompible, es eterno, mucho mas allá de leyes o compromisos. Ranma, ya no te molestaremos.

Shampoo llorando: Pero…abuela.

Abuela: Vamonos, Shampoo, las amazonas tienen honor, no somos asesinas y mucho menos hacemos daño a bebes o niños. Ellos ya están unidos para toda la vida.

La abuela arrastra a Shampoo a regañadientes, sin embargo, Shampoo grita: Esto no se queda así me vengare.

Todos miran la escena preocupados, cuando ya se alejan, Nabiki dice: Así que embarazada, Akane. Ranma y Akane se ponen nerviosos.

Nodoka: Ese es mi hijo tan varonil, sabía que no había que esperar mucho.

Soun y Genma abrazados llorando: Ya tenemos heredero.

Ukyo y Ryoga ven la escena divertidos.

Asi fueron y celebraron el año nuevo, juntos, con unas ciertas discusiones normales entre Ranma y Akane, Nodoka y su katana vigilando a Genma, y Ukyo y Ryoga ocultando su romance, tímidamente se miraban…

Dos meses después….

Ranma va de camino a la escuela, va tarde como siempre…

**Ranma: Ahora, que Akane, estudia a distancia, gracias a la profesora Hinako, ya que debido a su embarazo, es más seguro estar en casa, a que el director diga que no se admiten embarazadas y que trate de matarme, cada vez que me ve, llego ahora más tarde, duermo como un lirón, uyyyyy, tengo que apurarme, además el señor Soun, ha decidido que ya me puedo encargar del dojo, así que llego en la tarde a dar clases, vaya, que la vida de casado, si es complicada, aunque todo esto lo hago por Akane y por mi hijo. Akane esta hermosa, deslumbrante, aunque me hace mucha falta en clase, y ahora que Nabiki y Kuno no están, en realidad me siento solo, Nabiki le conto todo a Kuno y se dice que se desmayo y todo pero después lo acepto con resignación e inclusive nos envió muchos regalos para el bebe y ahora se dice que en la universidad reclama ser el prometido de Nabiki, jajajajaja, pobre Nabiki, ahora corre por la U diciendo: Donde esta mi amada Nabiki, diosa del dinero, jajajajaja aunque creo que a ella no le molesta mucho. Bueno ya llegue, como siempre, tarde….**

Akane está en el dojo, haciendo oficio y Nodoka la ayuda:

**Akane: Vaya, como extraño el entrenar, ya tengo barriga, ya con 4 meses de embarazo, algunas veces me siento incomoda y el Dr. Tofu me dijo que lo más conveniente era caminar y practicar algo de yoga, uyyy, el yoga no me gusta, pero tengo que hacerlo por mi bebe, y vaya que si es un bebe activo, y digno hijo de nosotros, parece que le van a gustar las artes marciales, también ya que patea bastante y lo hace casi siempre, cuando llega Ranma de estudiar o cuando le habla, Ranma le habla bastante, desde ya, lo está enseñando a engreído, igual que él, jajajajajajaja, y siento como el niño se mueve, ay, es de verdad algo increíble, ya me siento toda una esposa, aunque me falta algo y es aprender a cocinar, por el bien del bebe, no he cocinado, aunque gracias al libro que me regalo Ranma en navidad, ya puedo hacer cosas pequeñas, como el té y sopas, jajajaja, aunque con ayuda de Tía Nodoka, ya que Kasumi ya se caso con el Dr. Tofu y ahora pues vive con él, así que quien nos cocina es Tía Nodoka, espero aprender pronto, y si no el bebe y Ranma se morirán de hambre, conmigo, mmmm hambre, comida, creo que iré a comer onomiyakis, gracias a Ukyo que me da una buena provisión.**

Ranma entra a clase, ya cuando el profesor lo dejo entrar, Ukyo lo saluda, ahora va con el uniforme femenino casi todos los días…

**Ukyo: ¡Que clase tan aburrida! Mmm, me pregunto que estará haciendo Ryoga, hace una semana se fue, a entrenar de nuevo, creo que es su vida, el entrenar, pero bueno, me alegra que tenga una pasión, además, así me da espacio, algunas veces es demasiado apasionado, jijiji, y bueno todavía no es tiempo, para eso, Ranma y Akane llevaban años de ser novios, talvés no físicamente, pero creo que desde se conocieron sus sentimientos eran claros, y siempre vivieron enamorados, en cambio, Ryoga y yo necesitamos tiempo, para eso, no es que no lo quiera, pero algunas veces veo a Ranma y bueno, toda mi vida me imagine casada con el, nunca me dedique a pensar que no iba a ser así…**

**Ranma: Tengo sueño, resiste Ranma, resiste, ¿Qué hago?, si en la noche no me da sueño, la verdad me dedico a otras cosas, pero, me da sueño siempre es en la mañana y ahora lo raro es que no me da casi hambre, mama dice que algunas veces somos los padres los que llevamos los síntomas del embarazo también, así que mientras Akane se antoja casi de todo, a mi no me da casi hambre, me dan ganas es de estar siempre con ella, pero , desafortunadamente tengo que estudiar, porque cuando doy la clase, aunque Akane no participe, se sienta a mirarnos y al menos ahí está conmigo. **

En Okinawa….

**Ryoga: Estoy escribiéndole una carta, a mi amada Ukyo, que la extraño, y que la…no, no le puedo decir eso, la asustaría, sé que me quiere pero aun algunas veces, creo que todavía piensa en Ranma, y talvés no tanto en el, sino en la idea que siempre tuvo de niña, de estar con él, y me duele, porque yo la amo y me casaría con ella ya, pero, ella no está segura, Ranma me dice que le dé tiempo, que poco a poco, me va a amar, pero si eso no pasa, no sé qué hare…**

En el Dojo, Ranma enseñando y Akane sentada viendo…

**Akane: Me encanta, como Ranma, enseña, es un buen maestro, cuando tenga a mi bebe, le voy a pedir que me entrene, nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho, ya no me dice gorda, ni fea, ni marimacho y mucho menos puede atreverse a llamarme pechos planos jijiji, y yo bueno, no lo he golpeado, me siento tan feliz que así diga que él te está muy dulce no me importa, yo creo que el bebe me ha afectado, un poco, porque veo a Ranma muuyyyyyy guapo, y cada vez quisiera….bueno, eso se le deja a la noche, pobre, no lo dejo dormir casi, jajajajaja, y ahora muy pocas veces se transforma en Ranko, lo que es bueno, aunque nunca ha faltado ocasiones, pero bueno, lo mas increíble es que el bebe** **lo reconoce sea Ranma o Ranko, el se pone tan feliz, me alegro tanto, aunque sé que tiene una preocupación más…**

**Ranma: Hace un mes, se fue la abuela de Shampoo, se vino a despedir y a advertirnos, de que Shampoo no se devolvía con ella a China, Shampoo decidió quedarse, y la abuela teme por nosotros, dice que trato de convencerla por todos los medios, pero Shampoo esta aferrada a mí, mmmm, por eso no se qué hacer, temo por Akane, y por mi hijo, talvés quiere hacerle algo a ellos, por esto Akane nunca está sola, siempre está con alguien inclusive Happosai la cuida y si por algo se tiene que quedar sola, el se queda con ella, ya dejo de robar su ropa intima o de tocarla, ya que dice que mi hijo será su heredero, así que tiene que guardar energías para enseñarle, ese viejo está loco, si cree que voy a dejarle a mi hijo para que lo vuelva un pervertido igual que él, pero bueno por ahora es bueno, que nos ayude, no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que Shampoo desista y se vaya…**

En el Ucchan…

**Ukyo: tengo mucho trabajo ahora el Nekohanten cerro, toda la gente viene aquí, necesito un ayudante y Ryoga perdido uyyyyyyy cuando lo vea lo voy a matar, aunque fue muy linda enviándome esa carta y esos regalos, ese Ryoga, es todo un romántico, cuando vuelva le hare una cena especial, ya vera, creo que en parte se marcho, para buscar a Shampoo, esa advertencia de la abuela, nos dejo a todos con los pelos de punta, esa Shampoo es una loca, y todos evitaremos que le haga daño a Akane. Aunque no dejo de pensar porque Ryoga sigue tan pendiente de ella, no lo puedo negar me dan celos…**

En Osaka…

**Ryoga: Te encontrare Shampoo, se que estas en Japon, te encontrare y no permitiré que le hagas daño a Akane, ella es mi amiga y Ranma también, y lo hare por todo el tiempo compartido con ellos…**

Todos están preocupados por cierta chica china que no desiste y quiere venganza. ¿Qué pasara?

* * *

**SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL, ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN, TENGO UNA PREGUNTA Y ESPERO LA RESPONDAN, ¿ QUISIERAN UN LEMON DE RYOGA Y UKYO? BUENO PARA SELLAR SU RELACION, LO PREGUNTO PORQUE LA MAYORIA LO LEEN POR RANMA Y AKANE, PERO DESEO SABER SI TAMBIEN POR ESTA PAREJITA ESTAN ENVUELTOS EN ESTA HISTORIA, PARA SABER...**

**BUENO, AHI LOS DEJO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, BYE**


	15. ¿Quien entiende a las mujeres?

**Hola, aca estoy con un nuevo capitulo, gracias a Akane2004, Nekovir por sus reviews, y a todas mis otras lectoras fieles.**

**Darkangus: Gracias por tu review y decidi hacerlo, pero no en este capitulo, aunque prepare el terreno.**

**Ranmamaniaca: Gracias por tu review tambien y pues ya leiste decidi que si asi sea unito, chiquito pero bueno yo lo se que ellos son muy lindos y para mi es todo un reto hacer un lemon de ellos, sin que se les quite lo romantico de Ryoga, pero tratare, claro que estas en tu derecho de pasar de largo esa parte. **

**Bueno, aca les dejo este capitulo, bye.**

**Posdata: Se que ha algunas les dije en respuesta privada que lo subiria hasta el domingo pero bueno me salio la inspiracion antes y tuve tiempo asi que lo hice hoy, si soy un poco loca , jajajajaaj, pero bueno entre mas rapido mejor no.**

* * *

En un bosque un grito aterrador se escucha…

AYYYYYY… ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, RYOGA, TE MATARE. Ukyo saca su espátula y empieza a perseguir a Ryoga por todo el bosque. Ryoga huía despavorido y no se dio cuenta, de un pequeño riachuelo, al frente y cayó en el, convirtiéndose en P-chan. Ukyo, lo coge y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y le dice: Me dijiste, ven, vamos a conocer mi casa y mira desde hace un mes salimos y ni siquiera llegamos a Tokyo.

EL cerdito une sus paticas en señal de perdón.

Ukyo se toca la frente con sus manos: No se, como, se me ocurrió, dejarme guiar por ti. Ryoga, estoy perdiendo dinero, casi nadie compra mis onomiyakis y mi carrito ya casi no tiene provisiones. Claro…lo que querías era aprovecharte de mí, de esta dulce e inocente muchacha. ( Se ve a Ukyo como una dulce princesa, que es raptada por Ryoga y…)

P-chan tiene una gota en su cabeza.

Más tarde…

Se instalaron al lado del riachuelo y Ryoga vuelve a ser hombre, mientras Ukyo esta pensativa…

Ukyo: Oye, Ryoga ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ryoga: Pues, mañana tratamos de salir del bosque.

Ukyo: ¿Tratamos?, uyyyy, lo peor es que nadie pasa por aquí, para que nos ayude. Es frustante.

Ryoga: En serio, estas tan enojada conmigo.

Ukyo lo mira y dice: Ryoga es que…ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY MOLESTA Y ADEMAS SOLO COMEMOS PESCADO, NO HE PODIDO DARME UNA DUCHA DECENTE YYY…

Aparecen varios chicos y chicas, Ukyo y Ryoga miran asombrados…

Ukyo: Gente, hace dos semanas no veía personas, ventas, onomiyakis, (Ryoga ve sorprendido, como Ukyo, cambia su actitud y empieza a hacer onomiyakis)

Ryoga: Bueno… pues será preguntar, sino Ukyo me va a matar. Buenas noches, me pueden decir ¿Dónde estamos?

Una muy linda muchacha llamada Sora (cabello negro, largo, ojos negros, buen cuerpo) seductoramente se acerca a Ryoga y le dice: Hola, guapo, vaya y pensé que este campamento, iba a ser de lo más aburrido. Estamos en el distrito de Nishitama, cerca a la villa de Hinohara.

Ryoga: Ayyy, que bien al menos estamos en Tokyo, estamos cerca de Nerima, bueno más o menos a un día de trayecto.

Ukyo empieza a vender onomiyakis, cuando ve como esa mujer se le está insinuando a Ryoga, inmediatamente, se llena de celos y le manda una pequeña espátula a Ryoga, que da justo en su cabeza. Sora inmediatamente mira y dice: ¿Y quién es la chica de la espátula?

Ryoga: Pues…ella…es…mí

Ukyo se acerca: Soy su novia ¿Algún problema?

Sora: mmm, no, ninguno.

Los chicos hacen su campamento y Ukyo vende los últimos onomiyakis le queda, con el dinero pueden salir a la villa y tomar un tren que los lleve a Nerima, en cinco horas. Las chicas deciden ir a darse un baño, cerca hay unos manantiales, Ukyo decide acompañarlos, Sora y Ukyo no se soportan. Ukyo piensa que Sora es muy resbalosa con Ryoga mientras Sora piensa que es un marimacho, con esa ropa de hombre, y se preguntaba cómo habría conquistado a Ryoga. Todas empiezan a hablar y a conocerse.

Chica 1: Bueno, Ukyo y ese hombre que es tu novio, esta muyyyy guapo ¿Cómo hiciste para atraparlo?

Ukyo sonrojada: Pues…la verdad no sé. Bueno es obvio que soy hermosa (siempre Ukyo tan modesta) pero creo que él vio mas allá de mi exterior y en realidad, el me ve como una persona especial.

Chica 2: Que bueno, aunque deben ser más que novios, no se viaja con tu novio a solas. ¿Acaso ya están comprometidos?

Ukyo: No, nooo, no, nada eso es mas el viaje no fue planeado es que Ryoga es un poco distraído.

Sora: Pues, yo con un hombre como él me perdería toda la vida.

Ukyo: Pues que lastima, porque a Ryoga nunca lo tendrás.

Sora: mmm, niñita, tú no eres rival para mi. Si yo lo quisiera tu hombre seria mío.

Ukyo: Ja, ni en tus sueños.

Sora: Dime, ¿Acaso el ha dicho que te ama?

Ukyo se quedo callada: Pues…

Sora: Acaso, no son solo noviecitos de escuela, tu eres todavía una niña y yo lo puedo hacer todo un hombre o es que acaso ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Ukyo: Eso, no te importa, eres una aparecida, no te voy a decir nada.

Sora se rie: jajaja, claro que no han hecho nada, si se nota, jajaja, eres una virgencita de pueblo.

Ukyo molesta, se levanta y se va.

Ryoga y los otros muchachos empiezan a conversar…

Chico 1: Si, viste las bubbies de Sora, wow, esa mujer tiene un cuerpazo.

Chico 2: Si, esta buenísima, aunque yo ya estuve con ella y no quiero repetir, talvés lo intente con otra. Oye, tú chico perdido ¿Tienes algo con la chica de los onomiyakis?

Ryoga seriamente: Si, es mi novia.

Chico 2: Vaya, lastima, si estuviera sola…

Ryoga se levanta y amenazante dice: Pero no está, yo estoy con ella, así que te pido que dejes de pensar o hablar de ella de esa manera.

Mientras tanto Ukyo…

**Ukyo: Esas chicas son unas pesadas, uyyyy, principalmente esa metida de Sora, se nota que le gusto Ryoga, ja pero no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil. Yo soy hermosa aunque con esta ropa no me veo muy bien, y lo único que llevo conmigo, es ese kimono que Ryoga me dio, aunque es hermoso no es competencia, para demostrarle a esas chicas, que yo también soy sexy, mmmm ¿Qué hacer? **Por un momento lagrimas se asoman a sus ojos: **Esa tonta me hizo dudar, llevamos 5 meses de novios y sé que no todo es rápido, pero ni una sola vez me ha dicho que me ama, siempre dice que le gusto, que me aprecia, que significo mucho para él, pero… bueno y algunas veces es apasionado, pero últimamente, siento que no le soy atractiva. No es que quisiera que estuviera encima mío todo el tiempo pero un poco de emoción, no sería mucho pedir…mmm, talvés sea yo la que tenga que tomar la iniciativa. Si eso, hare…**

Más tarde…

Ya la mayoría se había retirado a dormir o hacer otras actividades, Ryoga estaba muy pendiente de la carpa donde dormía Ukyo, no se confiaba de esos muchachos, además Ukyo cuando llego se comporto extraño, pero bueno, Ryoga también deseaba darse un baño pero como dejar a Ukyo sola y como llegar a los manantiales sin perderse, talvés debería decirle a Ukyo que lo acompañe y así mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro…

Ryoga: Ukyo, Ukyo, ¿Estas dormida?

Ukyo: No, ¿Por qué?

Ryoga sonrojado: Pues…es…que me pregunto si me puedes acompañar a los manantiales, es que no sé donde quedan y ya sabes….

Ukyo: Si, claro, te puedes perder. Vamos.

Ryoga toma a Ukyo de las manos y la abraza: Ukyo, ¿Estas molesta conmigo? Te noto extraña

Ukyo: Tonto, por supuesto que no.

Entonces se dirigen a los manantiales, ally Ryoga se mete a bañar mientras Ukyo lo espera afuera, cerca, cuando llega Sora.

Sora: Oye y ¿Tu que hace aquí? Pensé que estarías aprovechando la noche con tu novio.

Ukyo no contesta nada.

Sora: mmm, entiendo, el esta bañándose y tu acá, respetando su privacidad, jajajaj, que niñadas, jajajajaja, bueno yo también me vengo a bañar así que si no te molesta.

Ukyo: Oye, oye, Ryoga está ahí y no voy a permitir que te bañes con él.

Sora: Esto es público, niña, yo puedo meterme en los manantiales, cuando quiera.

Ukyo se coloca en frente y le dice: No te dejare pasar, es mi novio y no lo vas a seducir.

Sora: Así y ¿Cómo lo vas a impedir?

Mientras tanto Ryoga….

**Ryoga: Fui un tonto al arrastrar a Ukyo, en esto, en mi vida, en mis locuras, yo sabía que me perdería, pero no quería que ella pensara que soy un tarado y ahora está sufriendo por mi culpa, y además tenerla tan cerca durante un mes sin poder decirle, sin poder demostrarle lo que siento, ha sido una tortura, quiero que ella se sienta bien y cómoda conmigo, quiero que se enamore de mi, sin hechizos o algo escrito, quiero que ella lo sienta de verdad.**

Mientras pensaba, escucho unos gritos y cuando menos lo espero vio a una chica volando por los cielos ( Si, se habían enfrentado Ukyo y Sora y por supuesto Ukyo gano, ya que esta chica pertenecía a la escuela de gimnasia de Kodachi y Kodachi era su maestra, por mucho que supiera de artes marciales, nunca vencería a Ukyo)

Ryoga: ¿Esa no era Sora? ( Cuando siente unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás)

Ukyo: Hola…

Ryoga nervioso: U…kyo

Ukyo seductoramente: Si, soy yo amor, quien más seria,

Ryoga voltea y queda frente a frente aun siendo abrazado por Ukyo, ella empieza a besarlo, Ryoga corresponde a su beso cuando se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos, la mente de Ryoga empieza a imaginar muchas cosas, cuando en medio de los besos, Ryoga: Ukyo…¿Qué…pasa?...TU no eres así. Ukyo lo mira y empieza a dudar: **Sera que no le gusto, que sea tan lanzada, ¿Qué hago? Y si en vez de avanzar lo asusto. **Ryoga, cariño, ¿Es que no te gusta?

Ryoga: Si, sabes cómo me gusta que nos besemos, pero creo que ahora estamos en una situación un poco incomoda.

Ukyo se separa asustada: ¿Es que no te gusta mi cuerpo, Ryoga-chan?

Ryoga mueve sus manos: No, no, claro que me encanta tú… cuerpo….pero…. No puede continuar ya que Ukyo empieza a besar su cuello, corrientes eléctricas llegan al cerebro de Ryoga, siente mucho placer al recibir los besos de Ukyo y su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, sus manos recorren la espalda de Ukyo, y su hermoso y largo cabello, Ukyo sube por su cuello y empieza a rozar los labios de Ryoga muy sutilmente, sin darle un beso, y con sus labios recorre sensualmente el oído de Ryoga y lame su lóbulo, esto vuelve loco a Ryoga, quien en un momento, empieza a tomar con sus manos el cuello de Ukyo para poder mirarla a la cara y besarla apasionadamente, su lengua recorre la comisura de los labios y se adentra en la boca de Ukyo, intensamente, Ukyo deja escapar un respiro, Ryoga siente los senos de Ukyo rozando su pecho, el mantiene una mano en su cuello, haciendo más profundo el beso y con la otra empieza a acercar la cadera de Ukyo a su cadera, haciendo notar su miembro ya excitado, Ukyo estaba en las nubes, Ryoga cuando quería, era un hombre tan apasionado, sus besos eran salvajes y esos colmillos eran perfectos, el siempre la mordía un poco con ellos, pero eso la animaba aun mas, de pronto sintió que Ryoga se alejo un poco y con la cabeza en el hombro de Ukyo dijo: No, no es la manera correcta, Ukyo, no podemos hacer esto…

Ukyo con lagrimas en los ojos: ¿No me quieres, cierto?

Ryoga la miro y dijo: Es cierto, yo no te quiero…

Ukyo agacho la mirada y trato de esconder sus lagrimas, pero Ryoga suavemente la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle: Ukyo, yo te… te….amo.

Ukyo: En serio, Ryoga, ¿Me amas? Pero…

Ryoga: Si, te amo y por eso esto no debe continuar, yo…yo…. Quiero que mi primera vez sea especial y hacerlo especial para ti también, y aunque el sitio es romántico, yo no creo que sea lo correcto, menos cuando lleguen los amigos de esa chica que mandaste volar, y nos reclamen.

Ukyo: Opps, no había pensado en eso. Pero, Ryoga, ¿yo si te parezco atractiva?

Ryoga un poco abochornado: Creo que es más que evidente. Ukyo siente aun esa presión en su bajo vientre: Tú me produces esto, y mas, yo estoy enamorado de ti, es obvio que piense en esas contigo, pero, bueno, tu, se que… talvés…aun estés confundida…entre Ranma y yo…

Ukyo: QUUUEEEE; RANMA QUE TIENE QUE VER EN TODO ESTO, YO HACE TIEMPO OLVIDE A RANMA, QUIZAS ES TIEMPO DE QUE LO OLVIDES TU, (Molesta se separa de Ryoga y empieza a caminar para salir del manantial): No puedo creer que creas que yo quiera hacer esto contigo sintiendo algo por otro hombre, ERES UN TONTO,

Ryoga rápidamente la toma de la mano y le dice: ES… que…acaso…me amas.

Ukyo sonrojada: Pues, Ryoga, creo que sí, no estoy segura, yo te amo.

Ryoga la besa desesperadamente: Ukyo, ¿Por qué me amas?

Ukyo tomando un respiro: Porque eres un chico tierno, amoroso, atento, apasionado, gran amigo que siempre me apoyo y después lucho por mi, para hacer todo lo posible para que me enamore de esa alma perdida tuya.

Ryoga sonríe por fin alguien lo ama sinceramente y lo conoce y acepta tal como es.

Ukyo: ¿Y tu porque me amas?

Ryoga: Porque eres hermosa, sexy, excelente amiga, emprendedora, independiente, me diste mi primer beso, nunca te das por vencida y fuiste mi primera amiga en mucho tiempo y porque me libraste de una boda falsa y de un amor falso, te arriesgaste por mí y yo eso no lo olvido.

Ukyo pasando su mano por el pecho de Ryoga: Si, pero igual no sirvió de nada.

Ryoga le da un beso fugaz en los labios: Tú fuiste la que rompiste el hechizo, tú eres la elegida por el destino para mí.

Ukyo sorprendida: QUEEEEE, NO ESO NO ES POSIBLE, YO YO YO…

Ryoga: No te dije nada, porque…. No quería que te sintieras obligada a estar conmigo, quería que me amaras sin trucos, porque yo siempre me sentí atraído por ti, aunque pensara en Akane o en Akari, siempre me pareciste linda y siempre te lleve acá (Ryoga se señala el corazón) después de lo de Shampoo, me di cuenta que te podía amar y antes de presentarme, siempre te veía convertido en P-chan afuera de tu local.

Ukyo: ¿Tú eras el que me miraba? Yo lo sentía, todo el mundo me decía que estaba loca… pero…Ryoga… entonces…esto está destinado a funcionar.

Ryoga: Parece que sí.

Ambos se abrazan, desnudos en el manantial, Ryoga toma la mano de Ukyo y le dice que mejor se vayan a descansar, van a tener mucha más oportunidad para demostrarse su amor ya que no era el momento, sin embargo, no pasaría mucho tiempo, antes de que eso sucediera.

EN NERIMA….

Se ve a Akane, preparando lo que parece a ser la cena, en la cocina, lleva puesto una bata de maternidad, muy bonita que más parece un vestido de verano, ya se le nota bastante su estado, ya con 6 meses y medio, está un poco más sensible de lo acostumbrado. Ahora Nodoka y Genma ya se fueron a vivir a su casa que está muy cerca, Soun y Happosai siguen con ella, pero no porque no quieran irse sino por la amenaza de Shampoo, aunque no ha aparecido así que parece que desistió, sin embargo Ranma tiene cuidado. Ahora están en vacaciones de verano así que Ranma ahora tiene que encargarse de ciertos problemas del barrio como lo hacía Soun sin embargo siempre trata de estar en casa, el mayor tiempo posible:

Akane: Ya son las 7 pm y Ranma no llega. mmmmm espero que no esté por ahí, con Kodachi o Shampoo. Uyyyyy, se está demorando ( Akane y sus hormonas están un poco sensibles, asi que todos sus sentimientos se incrementan un poco)

Ranma llega por la puerta con un paquete, cuando siente peligro ( su sentido arácnido en los pasteles de amor ese capítulo me encanto jajaja),

Akane: Ranma Saotome, ¿Dónde estabassss?

Ranma: Hola, Akane, estaba en la casa, esa, donde apareció el supuesto fantasma, pero solo era un niño bromista y además te traje esto.

Akane abre el paquete y vio dos potes de helado: Ranmmma, y lo besa apasionadamente.

Ranma respira tranquilo.

Akane: Mira Ranma, hice la cena, Tía Nodoka me dio las instrucciones, al pie de la letra y estoy segura que esta vez está bien.

Ranma tembloroso: Y Tío Soun y Happosai ¿ya lo probaron?

Akane: No, estábamos esperando a que llegaras. (Dice Akane, con su cara iluminada, llena de esperanza)

**Ranma: Como le voy a decir que no, a esa diosa tan hermosa, mmmm, tendre que sacrificarme un poco.**

Todos se sientan a la mesa a comer, Soun y Happy esperan que Ranma de el primer paso, Ranma con la mano temblorosa, acerca la cuchara a su boca y de un solo bocado, lo prueba, todos están expectantes:

Ranma: Aunque le falta un poco de sal, está perfecto.

Akane lo abraza efusivamente, mientras dice: Poco a poco estoy aprendiendo, que feliz estoy, uyyy, y el bebe también, siéntelo Ranma.

Ranma: Hola, bebe, ¿Cómo estás? Mama al fin no nos matara con su comida.

Golpe en la cabeza de Ranma por parte de Akane: Oye no te pases.

Ranma toca la barriguita de Akane y le dice: Si ves mi hijo me entiende, me respondió con una patadita, haber bebe, si estas feliz porque tu mama aprendió a cocinar da dos pataditas.

Sorprendentemente, el bebe dio dos pataditas, Akane un poco molesta: Eso no es justo, todavía no nace y ya lo estas poniendo de tu lado.

Happosai: Haber yo quiero probar, querido futuro heredero, si te gusta la ropa interior femenina da dos pataditas.

El bebe no responde, Ranma se rie: jajaja, crees que mi hijo es un libidinoso, por supuesto que no.

Soun: Bueno, no se sabe, ¿Qué tal sea mujer?

Happosai: Si, es mujer, bueno tendremos que esperar a que crezca, para que use mi tesoro que le heredare.

Akane: Oiga, viejo pervertido, mi hija no usara nada de eso.

Así es un día normal en la vida del Dojo Tendo ahora.

Más tarde…

Ranma esta acostado en su cama, pensando, en cómo ha cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, hace 7 meses se había casado con Akane, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu también se casaron, Ukyo y Ryoga son novios, Nabiki en la U con su prometido Kuno y Mousse se fue lo mismo que Cologne, solo queda una incógnita y es Shampoo. Ranma tiene tanto miedo de que este esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, nunca puede bajar la guardia, aunque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no cree que en verdad vaya a atacarla. De pronto, su esposa entra a la habitación, lleva un baby doll corto, nunca le había visto eso…

**Ranma: Vaya, Akane, se ve, wow…. Esperen un momento de donde lo saco, donde haya sido el maestro lo matare. **Akane, te ves muy bien.

Akane está parada en la puerta, tímidamente se acerca: ¿En serio?, es que con el embarazo tengo mucho calor y la verdad pues… era lo más cómodo que tenia para dormir. ¿Me veo bien?

Ranma seductoramente se acerca y la abraza, y le dice al oído: Sabes que a mí me gustas mas desnuda, pero si es sexy lo que llevas puesto.

Akane: Ranmmma, ¿No crees que me veo gorda?

Ranma la mira dudando: No, creo que te ves genial.

Akane: Entonces, el bebe no ha crecido ( Dice Akane preocupada)

Ranma mueve sus manos: No, no quise decir eso, creo que tu barrigita esta grandísima y toda tu también.

Akane con lagrimas en los ojos: Entonces, estoy gorda, ( y empieza a llorar como María magdalena) ya no me querrás, y me cambiaras por otra.

Ranma: Queee, locuras dices, Akane.

Akane: Si, siempre me decías que estaba gorda por eso preferías a Shampoo y a Ukyo buaaaaaaaaa.

Ranma: No, nunca fue así, lo hacía por molestarte. Perdóname, Akane. (Ranma la abraza, sabia de esos cambios de humor, el Dr. Tofu ya le había dicho que le tuviera mucha paciencia)

Akane: Ranma, entonces ¿Te parezco atractiva y sexy?

Ranma: Claro… es más si quieres te lo demuestro ahora. Empieza a besar a Akane lentamente y la lleva a la cama alzada: Menos mal te casaste conmigo, cualquier debilucho no podría cargarte. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho. Akane lo asesina con la mirada: ¿Es que acaso soy una carga para ti? Ya quitate no tengo ganas, vete, no quiero verte.

Ranma con cara de niño regañado: Kane, por favor… y empieza a darle besitos en la barriga, Akane se suaviza y le dice: Ven, Ranma, perdóname, es que estas hormonas….

Ranma la abraza: Lo sé….

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de Nerima y de Tokio, pero en Japon, una chica china entrena…

**Shampoo: Ranma, me vengare, te lo juro y de la manera que menos lo esperas, tú me ilusionaste, me hiciste creer que talvés me podía casar contigo y ahora mi amor por ti se convirtió en odio, un odio profundo y no descansare hasta hacerte pagar hasta la última lagrima que he derramado por ti.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, en el ultimo y emocionante capitulo, chao.**

* * *


	16. No mas secretos

**HOLA ACA CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA FANFICTION LLAMADO SECRETOS, LO SIENTO, LE PIDO PERDON A MIS LECTORES FIELES, SE QUE ME DEMORE EN SUBIRLO PERO YA SABEN EL ESTUDIO TAMBIEN CUENTA, JAJAJAJA, ACA LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y BUENO NO SIENDO MAS ACA ESTA.**

**AGRADEZCO A TODOOOOS MIS LECTORES, GRACIAS POR DEDICARLE TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FANFICTION. GRACIAS**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN A MI SINO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS POR UN MOMENTO.**

* * *

Ranma y Akane están con la ginecóloga, viendo al bebe en Ecografías, aunque realmente no lo ven ya que no quieren saber el sexo del bebe, quieren que sea una sorpresa. La ginecóloga les dice que el bebe está en muy buen estado, con un buen peso y todo está bien, Akane con 9 meses se tiene que cuidar bastante, ya que esta próxima a dar a luz, sin embargo, está un poco demorada no ha dilatado, esto hace que Akane tenga un ánimo pésimo y parecer que siempre está molesta, especialmente con Ranma.

Cuando salen del consultorio….

Ranma: Vamos Akane, necesitas que te lleve…

Akane: Cállate, que no soy una invalida y puedo caminar. Ranma, no molestes.

Akane lo mira un poco molesta, el embarazo era algo difícil y Ranma casi no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, todo el tiempo estaba con ella y con las hormonas alborotadas ella se sentía ahogada.

Ranma: Ya sabes lo que nos dijo el médico, talvés en una semana sea el parto, no te preocupes, por ahora debemos seguir las instrucciones ya sabes comer comida picante, y todas las demás recomendaciones para que el bebe nazca pronto. (Diciendo esto la abraza fuertemente por detrás)

Akane: Si, lo sé, parece que este bebe está muy amañado jajajajaja. Oye, ya Ranma para, deja de abrazarme la gente nos está viendo.

Ranma: Y que no me importa, me gusta tenerte así.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al restaurante de Ukyo, Ranma y Akane deciden entrar:

Ukyo: Hola, muchachos, ¿Akane aun no has dado a luz?

Akane con el ceño fruncido: NOOOO, y me siento muy molesta, parece que el bebe es igual de terco a su padre.

Ranma: Y a su madre.

Ukyo: jajajajajajaja, ustedes dos nunca cambiaran, pero y ¿entonces?

Ranma: Pues el medico nos dio algunas recomendaciones para acelerar el parto como comer comida picante, comer piña, ehhh tener relaciones, (Ranma mira disimuladamente a Akane diciendo esto)

Akane: Claro, te dieron en el clavo, pervertido

Ukyo: jajajajajajajaajaj

Akane: Cambiando de tema ¿y Ryoga?

Ukyo suspirando: Ya sabes, en entrenamiento, y como se pierde tantas veces, ya no se si entrena o simplemente quiere ganar la vuelta al mundo en 80 dias, uyyyy, pero bueno siempre me esta enviando cartas y regalos de los lugares donde esta.

Ranma: ¡que bien! Me alegro por ustedes.

Los tren hablan de lo que había pasado en estos tres meses y asi se despiden.

Ranma y Akane llegan al Dojo y alguien los está esperando, un anciano, que necesita la ayuda de Ranma, ya que en el templo donde trabaja, un ladrón ha estado atacando a los que van al templo robándole sus pertenencias. El anciano, le pide a Ranma que lo ayude inmediatamente. El templo queda en Itabashi que es muy cerca a tan solo una media hora de ahí.

Akane escucha al anciano, sin embargo, hay algo raro…

Ranma está en la habitación:

Akane: Ranma, espera, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ranma la mira fijamente y le dice: Akane, no te preocupes, es un simple ladrón, además estaré aquí en la mañana, según dice el monje, solo ataca de noche, así que me quedare esta noche para poder atraparlo de una buena vez.

Ranma alista una pequeña maleta donde lleva comida, ropa de cambio y una tetera por si acaso: Akane no me mires así, Soun y Happosai estarán aquí para cuidarte.

Akane se acerca a él y le dice: Ranma no es por mí, es por ti que estoy preocupada. Ranma (Akane lo abraza, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver)

Ranma corresponde a su abrazo y le dice: Akane, nada me pasara. Estaré bien y no vayas a tener el bebe hoy sin mí, correcto, yo tengo que estar ahí cuando nuestro hijo nazca.

Ranma la besa dulcemente y se va. Akane desde la puerta del Dojo, lo ve irse con el anciano: Algo anda mal, algo no está bien, pero no logro figurar ¿Qué?

Al otro día…

Son las 10:00 AM y Ranma no aparece, Akane esta intranquila, Soun y Genma deciden que debe esperar, quizás el ladrón es más difícil de atrapar, y le dicen constantemente a Akane que no se preocupe que pronto aparecerá.

Akane tiene un nudo en su garganta y un ahogo en su pecho, sabe que algo pasa, lo sabe, lo siente.

A las 9:00 PM…

Nodoka, Genma, Soun, Nabiki y kasumi están reunidos preguntándose qué le podría haber pasado a Ranma, era cierto, que él nunca se demoraba y menos desde que Akane ha estado en sus últimos meses de embarazo y si por alguna razón se demoraba Ranma siempre llamaba para avisar.

El Dr. Tofu estaba con Akane, en su habitación, ya que por la preocupación su tensión había subido y era peligroso en su estado y ya tan cerca de dar a luz, debían tener mucho más cuidado. Ella ya sabía que algo le había pasado a Ranma.

Genma, Soun y Happosai van al lugar del supuesto templo pero ahí no hay nadie. Ukyo se entera de la situación y decide también ayudar en la búsqueda. Todos deciden dividirse y busca por los templos aledaños.

Akane está en el Dojo con Kasumi, Nabiki y el Dr. Tofu, ella siente que Ranma está en problemas, es algo difícil de describir pero siente en su corazón, un ahogo, una tristeza y mucha impotencia.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de Nerima…

En un sótano, hay una chica amarrada y tiene en su boca una cinta, ella trata de liberarse ya lleva un día entero sin probar bocado, ni agua y gracias a esos polvos para dormir, siente que sus fuerzas flaquean. Una sombra a lo lejos se ve y le dice:

Shampoo: Ranma, no lo intentes, esas cadenas te tienen bien sujeto. No podrás escapar… Sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero descuida, la matare rápidamente… A ella y a su bebe.

Ranma-chan está desesperado ¿Como fue a caer en la trampa de Shampoo?

_Flashback_

_Ranma y el anciano llegan al templo, el anciano lo hace seguir, Ranma se da cuenta de que el templo está en ruinas, algo no está bien, cuando…_

_Ranma: ¿Qué es esto? Este templo esta abandonado desde hace tiempo._

_Anciano: Ahora para que me puedan pagar ( Jala una cuerda que abre varias jaulas llenas de gatos)_

_Ranma: AHhhhhhh, gatos._

_Ranma se petrifica al verlos, en esto Shampoo, baja y lo moja con agua fría y además le arroja polvos para dormir, rápidamente ya que lo que menos quiere es que Ranma realice el ataque de gato._

_Shampoo: Buen trabajo, toma 10.000 yens y ahora piérdete._

_Anciano: Si, si (El se va)_

_Shampoo: Shampoo no renunciar a Ranma. Si Ranma no ser mío, no ser de nadie (lo levanta y se lo lleva)_

_Cuando Ranma-chan despierta al principio ve borroso, luego sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y ve una figura que se acerca:_

_Shampoo: Vaya, Ranma, al fin despertar._

_Ranma-chan: ¿Shampoo?_

_Shampoo: Si, Ranma, soy Shampoo tiempo sin verte. Estas….guapísimo (Se acerca a Ranma) No intentes moverte, esas cadenas son fuertes y te lastimaras mas._

_Ranma-chan: Shampoo, Porque haces esto, estás loca._

_Shampoo lo mira con rencor: ¿Loca? ¿Acaso fui yo la que nunca supo decidirse por sus prometidas? ¿Acaso fui yo la que nunca supo hablar claro y no dejar que las personas se ilusionaran? La loca no fui yo, fuiste tú por ser tan cobarde y dejar que Shampoo se ilusionara y se enamorara de ti. Ahora pagaras las consecuencias_

_Ranma-chan: Shampoo, nunca te di esperanzas, nunca te dije que sí._

_Shampoo: Pero a Akane tampoco, siempre la insultabas, la menospreciabas, siempre creí que estabas con ella porque vivían en la misma casa. Nunca me imagine que sintieras algo por ella._

_Ranma-chan: Pero todo el tiempo sentí algo por Akane, desde que la conocí, ¿no recuerdas que te vencí como hombre fue porque tratabas de lastimar a Akane? Siempre la defendi._

_Shampoo: Calla, Ranma, calla (Se levanta y coge una espada y amenaza a Ranma)_

_Shampoo: Ahora, Ranma, pagara las lagrimas que he derramado por ti, dime Ranma ¿Ahora qué hago? Todo este tiempo perdido por no hablar claro, yo..yo..yo..ahora cumplir ley de las amazonas, como debió ser desde un principio y te matare. Pero primero, te matare por dentro, voy a mostrarte lo que es un mundo desolado y solitario como el mío._

_Ranma-chan desesperado: Shampoo, si quieres mátame, hazlo, pero no le hagas nada a Akane o al bebe._

_Shampoo: mmm, lo hare. Me quitaste el corazón, lo destruiste y ahora hare lo mismo contigo. (Shampoo le arroja más polvos para dormir)_

_Ranma-chan trata de resistirse pero poco a poco cae dormido. Shampoo se acerca a el: Ya todo está planeado, cuando en todos se den cuenta de tu ausencia, saldrán a buscarte y dejaran a la pobre embarazada de Akane sola y la matare, luego vendré y después de decírtelo y dejar que sufras un rato, te matare y luego yo moriré también, después de mi venganza no habrá razón de vivir._

_Fin del flashback_

Ranma-chan se mueve constantemente pero las cadenas son muy fuertes, además con la cinta en la boca, es muy difícil, gritar, pedir auxilio. Shampoo ya se fue y Akane, su Akane está en peligro y el no va estar ahí para salvarla, lagrimas de rabia e impotencia se escapan de sus ojos, la mujer que amo toda la vida, va a morir, junto con su hijo y todo por su culpa, por haber sido tan indeciso, inseguro e idiota. Si tan solo desde un principio él le hubiera dicho a Shampoo que amaba a Akane, no hubieran llegado a esto. Más y mas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero ahora lo único que importaba era Akane…

En el Dojo Tendo…

Akane estaba acostada en la cama, el Dr. Tofu le había recomendado reposo y mantenerse calmada, sin embargo, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que Ranma estaba triste y sin fuerzas, sentía su desesperación y el bebe no paraba de moverse estaba intranquilo.

En el lugar donde se encuentra Ranma…

**Ranma-chan: Akane, Akane, no puedo dejar que te pase algo, así tenga que morirme en el intento. **(Ranma mas y mas se lastimaba tratando de romper las cadenas, cuando oyó ruyidos en la parte de arriba, trato de hacer ruido con las cadenas, cuando alguien bajo, era un hombre)

Ryoga: Ranma… (Corrió a ayudarle a quitar las cadenas)

Ranma-chan débilmente: Ryoga… Akane…

Ryoga: Lo sé. Mouse me lo dijo todo, Mouse no se fue a China, como pensábamos, sino que se quedo acá en Japón, vigilando a Shampoo desde lejos. Mouse vio como se entreno y todo. Pero desde hace un día estaba desaparecida de su vista, así que me busco y ambos encontramos este lugar…

Ranma-chan: Vamos…Ryoga…Akane está en peligro.

Ryoga: Lo sé, Mouse está en camino, va a detener a Shampoo.

Ranma-chan: Vamos, no creo que pueda detenerla mucho tiempo.

En el Dojo Tendo…

Kasumi y Nabiki están golpeadas en el suelo, mientras el Dr. Tofu trata de resistir no dejando pasar a Shampoo, Akane escucha muchos ruidos en la planta baja, cuando va a bajar, alguien abre su puerta bruscamente:

Shampoo: Akane Tendo.

Akane asustada: ¡Shampoo!

Shampoo camina hacia ella, con una espada: Akane, vas a morir hoy junto con tu bebe, vas a hacerle compañía a Ranma.

Akane entra en shock: ¿Ranma?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma?

Shampoo ríe maliciosamente: Jaja, ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?.... Ranma, está muerto, yo lo mate. Te lo quite así como tú me lo quitaste a mí.

Akane cae al suelo de rodillas, llorando: No…no….puede ser.

Shampoo: Créelo, Akane, una espada atravesó su corazón, así como él lo hizo con el mío. Pero no te preocupes, tú y tu bebe pronto estarán con él.

Akane no sabe que pensar, su mayor temor se ha hecho realidad, Ranma está muerto. En medio de su llanto no se da cuenta que Shampoo se acerca peligrosamente y va a dar un mortífero golpe cuando… Unas cadenas la atrapan y mandan a Shampoo lejos del cuarto de Akane y Ranma. Akane sigue en estado de shock.

Mouse: Akane, cálmate, no voy a dejar que Shampoo los lastime.

Shampoo vuelve, muy enfurecida: MOUUUUUSE

Mouse se coloca delante de Akane: Shampoo, te detendré, no dejare que seas una asesina.

Shampoo: QUITATE MOUSE, NO TE QUIERO LASTIMAR PERO SI ES NECESARIO LO HARE.

Shampoo y Mouse empiezan a pelear, Akane sigue llorando…

**Akane: Ranma, muerto, no puede ser. NO NO NO, Ranma no me puedes dejar, no puedes dejar a nuestro bebe **(Se toca el estomago) **Nuestro bebe…**

De pronto su estomago empieza a doler, son dolores de parto, preciso en ese momento. Mouse y Shampoo están en una pelea casi a muerte, ambos han mejorado bastante.

Mouse: Shampoo, detente, no te quiero lastimar.

Shampoo se ríe: JAJAJA, MOUSE LASTIMAR A SHAMPOO, NUNCA ESO SUCEDERA.

Shampoo golpea con fuerza a Mouse, Mouse cae por un momento, en ese instante, Shampoo se dirige rápidamente hacia Akane pero Mouse la atrapa por la espalda fuertemente.

Mouse: Shampoo, no te voy a soltar, hasta que termines con esta locura. No es un honor matar a una mujer embarazada.

Shampoo lucha para poder zafarse del abrazo de Mouse: Yo perdí orgullo cuando me enamore de Ranma, deje de ser amazona por estar con él y por eso ahora, Ranma lo pagara.

Mouse: Lo siento, Shampoo, pero te derrotare.

Shampoo y Mouse siguen con la pelea, pero ahora Mouse tiene la ventaja, se ve que había entrenado bastante y le es muy fácil esquivar los golpes de Shampoo, Akane se trata de sentar y mover pero los dolores cada vez son más fuertes, el Dr. Tofu sube y ve la pelea entre Mouse y Shampoo y luego ve a Akane…

Dr. Tofu: Vamos Akane, debemos aprovechar este momento y sacarte, además creo que estas en labor de parto.

Akane adolorida: Si, Dr. Tofu, así es, pero….( lagrimas cubren su rostro)Ranma esta…

Ranma: AKAAANE.

Akane: Esa voz… Ranma.

Shampoo ve a Ranma y Ryoga y esto la enfurece más, así que trata de atacarlos pero Mouse se lo impide.

Mouse: Shampoo, tu pelea es conmigo.

Ranma llega rápidamente donde esta Akane, y por un momento Akane olvida su dolor y lo abraza, llorando, Ranma también llora un poco aunque no deja que lo vean.

Ryoga: Vete, Ranma lleva a Akane al hospital, Mouse y yo nos encargamos de Shampoo.

Ellos asienten. Shampoo aunque trata no puede atacar a Mouse, no podía creer lo buen peleador que se había vuelto o es que quizás siempre lo había sido y nunca lo había demostrado. En medio de esto, no se da cuenta de que Mouse la ataca de frente y la noquea, pero antes de que caiga al suelo, la toma en sus brazos y dice.

Mouse: Lo siento, Shampoo, pero esta era la única manera, ahora quieras o no, volveremos a China, para que te quedes con tu abuela.

Ryoga: Mouse, gracias, por ayudarnos. No lo hice por Saotome, sino por Akane y además se que Shampoo no es mala, solo está un poco equivocada.

Diciendo esto se va. En esto llegan Soun y Ukyo al Dojo, Ukyo abraza a Ryoga, mientras él les cuenta a todos lo que paso y corren rápidamente al hospital.

En el hospital….

Ranma está nervioso, Akane está en labor de parto pero el bebe aun no ha nacido, Ranma va de un lado a otro, Nodoka mira a su hijo y le dice que trate de calmarse, Soun y Genma lloran abrazados, Happosai está sentado fumando tranquilamente, Nabiki y Kasumi están siendo atendidas por el Dr. Tofu a causa de las heridas que les propino Shampoo así que no están en el hospital. Ukyo y Ryoga se quedaron en el Dojo, cuidándolo, ya que Shampoo destrozo media casa.

El doctor salió con un bebe en brazos, y se lo muestra a Ranma, es un bebe igualito a Ranma solo que con los ojos cafés de Akane,

Ranma: Mira mama, es un varón, que alegría.

Nodoka: Si hijo, cuanto me alegro.

Soun y Genma: Es un digno heredero de la dinastía Saotome.

Happosai: Déjenme verlo, déjenme verlo.

Ranma: Doctor, ¿Puedo ver a Akane?

Doctor: Claro que sí.

Ranma con el bebe en brazos: Mama

Nodoka: Lo sé, nosotros te esperamos acá.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo…

Ukyo: Vaya desastre que dejo esa loca de Shampoo.

Ryoga: Si, verdad y eso de querer matar a Akane y a Ranma. Creo que va a necesitar de sicólogo.

Ukyo: Si, esta reloca, aunque menos mal todo salió bien, pero por un momento pensé lo peor.

Ukyo abraza a Ryoga: Menos mal no te casaste con ella, P-chan.

Ryoga: Si, no me imagino mi vida sin una exigente e independiente chica.

Ukyo: mmm, me pregunto ¿Cuál chica será?

Ryoga la besa: Te amo.

Ukyo sonrojada: Yo también te amo.

Se abrazan y Ryoga le dice: Ukyo, que te parecería poner tu puesto en mi casa, pues…así… podrías algún día conocer a mis padres y de paso yo podría llegar a mi casa más tiempo y cuidarla, además de cuidarte a ti.

Ukyo: Me encantaría, Ryoga. ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que nosotros nos íbamos a pues ya sabes a enamorar?

Ryoga: mmmm, no lo sé, creo que sí, porque siempre me gustaste, y mucho más que Akari, pero siempre fui muy tímido para invitarte a salir.

Ukyo: Pero ya no eres tímido. (Lo besa despacio dejando que sus labios lo degusten) a mí también me gustaste pero bueno mi objetivo en ese tiempo era Ranma, aunque no me eras del todo indiferente.

Ryoga y Ukyo se besan mas. Ryoga dice: Ojala Akane tenga a su bebe sin dificultades ya que ella y Ranma se merecen una vida tranquila junto a su bebe.

Ukyo: Yo también les deseo lo mejor del mundo y bueno no creo que Shampoo vuelva, Mouse se la llevo y la noqueo de un solo golpe quien diría que Mouse tenía tanta fuerza.

Ryoga: Si, uno de los tantos secretos de nosotros, creo que Mouse siempre fue más fuerte que Shampoo pero su deseo y su amor por ella, eran más fuertes, así que siempre lo oculto para no herir a Shampoo.

En el hospital…

Ranma y Akane están con su bebe, Akane ve como esta Ranma de lastimado.

Akane: Ranma, ve a que te curen esas heridas.

Ranma: No, acá estoy muy bien, míralo creo que tiene sueño.

Akane: Igual de dormilón que su padre, jajajaja.

Ranma la mira seriamente: Akane, perdóname, por no haber estado cuando…

Akane lo calla colocando su mano en sus labios: shhh, Ranma no es tu culpa, Shampoo lo planeo todo muy bien, pero menos mal nada paso.

Ranma la abraza mientras una lagrima cae por su rostro: Yo creí morir cuando no podía llegar a ayudarte, pensé que te había matado Akane y a nuestro bebe, todo por mi culpa por mi maldita indecisión, porque todo entre nosotros siempre fue tan secreto, creí que decir que te amaba era un debilidad, pero si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado.

Akane: Ya no podemos remediar nada, Ranma, Shampoo también fue su propia perdición por no querer ver mas allá de sus narices, Ranma, no te preocupes, además Mouse se la llevo para siempre. Además, si mi memoria no me falla, Mouse la derroto ahora se tendrá que casar con él.

Ranma: Si, además me prometió que la llevaría a China de una vez y haya la abuela se encargaría de ella, parece que va a ser juzgada por la ley de las amazonas, y tendrá que estar en un entrenamiento especial. Pero, por si acaso, de ahora en adelante nunca te dejare sola, lo prometo.

Akane: Ranma, ya no pensemos mas en eso y más bien, disfrutemos a este hermoso bebe.

Ranma: Akane, te amo.

Akane: Ranma, te amo.

Se dan un dulce beso y se abrazan mientras ven el fruto de su amor, en sus brazos.

* * *

**¿COMO LES PARECIOS EL FINAL? ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO EMOCIONANTE, Y BUENO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y BUENO LA VERDAD NECESITO OTRA PARTE, AL MENOS COMO ESCRITORA SIENTO QUE FALTO ALGO, ASI QUE HARE UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO, QUE LO SUBIRE TALVES EN DOS DIAS, AGRADEZCO DE NUEVO A TODOOOSOO MIS LECTORES, RANMAMANIACA, AKANE2004. AKANEIRO, NEKOVIR, DARK ANGLUS Y A LOS DEMAS QUE LEYERON SIN DEJAR REVIEW, GRACIAS TAMBIEN Y BUENO ADIOSS. HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


End file.
